Return of the Defeated
by Cbtry145
Summary: Ash attempts the leagues again after disappearing for five years from all his friends and family.
1. Chapter One

Hey everyone this is my first story, feel free to leave reviews and tips. There won't be any Aloha Pokemon in my story, this all takes place after the Kalos League.

On a plane bound for Viridian City airport from Lumiose City a young pokemon trainer was in a restless sleep. Flashes of past battles played through his dreams. His Charizard sleeping in his Indigo League battle, Blaziken taking down Charzard, Meowth out lasting Pikachu, Latios and Pikachu fainting together, Lucario's Aura Sphere bringing down Pikachu, and Mega Charzard over powering Greninja. Even with all those losses he would never for a second dream of blaming his pokemon, he could only blame himself for over confidence or lack of effort on his end.

The young raven haired trainer was awoken by a gentle shake of his shoulder "Mr. Ketchum we're about to land in Viridian City.", said the flight attendant.

"Thank you ma'am." ,he replied with a small smile. He looked out the window while stretching his stiff joints, he glanced down with a chuckle, "Wake up Pi we're almost there." Pikachu slowly opened his eyes with a "Chaa" and a stretch. Pikachu gave the young man a strange look, "Pi pika?"

"No I slept a little rough buddy, but it's ok we'll be home soon then we'll figure out what our next move is." he replied with a small smile and a hint if sadness in his voice.

An hour after the flight landed the young man with his ever faithful Pikachu on his shoulder reached the edge of the city, as they walked the forest he smiled, "Remember our first day together Pi," Ash said with a chuckle, "you hated me and so did all those Spearow. Man time flies seems like just yesterday you and me were running to the pokemon center after frying Misty's bike."

"Cha pi pkia cha." Pikachu chuckled remembering it fondly.

As the duo crested the top of a hill they were greeted with a welcomed with a familiar sight, Pallet Town its small town feel, green rolling hills, and the windmill atop the famous Professor Oak Laboratory. "Come on buddy let's race home!" Ash called as he took off down the hill.

"Pika pi!" ,Pikachu yelled out after him.

As Ash was reaching the fence on the edge of the yard a yellow blur streaked past him onto the front steps "Pika pika pi." the yellow mouse said with a smirk.

"I did't cheat, you just took off too slow." Ash chuckled "Next time I'll beat you."

"Cha cha." Pikachu laughed.

"I am not a sore loser, you used Quick Attack thats cheating." Ash replied as the yellow rodent jumped onto his shoulder with a small thunder shock causing him to twitch,"Hey, those still do hurt, I'm not a ground type." he grumbled as they entered the house.

"Mom I'm home!" the raven haired trainer called out.

"Oh my little Ash is home!!" Delia yelled out as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "I missed you so much while you were gone, look how much you've grown. I still remeber the ten year old who over slept and ran all the way to the professor's lab in his pajamas. You looked so young and had chubby little cheeks. Now look at you all grown up, taller than me and your chubby little face gone. You are so grown up, now young man you need to shave you are starting to look homeless." she said with a small chuckle.

Ash ran his hand over his chin feeling the stubble, "Sorry I must have forgotten with everything that happened since the league ended." he sheepishly replied.

"Congratulations on making it so far in the league, I'm sure next time you'll defiantly win it all." she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks mom, I'm proud of all my pokemon the worked so hard for me." he said with hint of sadness but covered it with a smile, " I'm gonna go shower then head down to the lab and see all my pokemon." Delia watched her son walk up the stairs noticing the slight slump in his shoulders. "Pikachu he seems so down, maybe I'll call his friends and let him know that we all support him no matter what." as looked down to Pikachu who replied with a thumbs up and smile.

After getting cleaned up Ash headed to the road to Oak Laboratory with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash knocked on the door and heard steps coming down the hallway, as the door he was greeted with a surprising face, "Well if it isn't Ashy-boy." said a young man around Ash's age with spiky brown hair.

"Gary what are you doing here I thought you were out doing research still?" Ash said as the two former rivals smiled and hugged.

"I'm doing some work with grandpa so I can get my degree done and become an official Pokemon Professor." He replied.

"That's awesome man I'm glad you're making so much progress towards your dream. I know you can do it and be one of the greatest Pokemon Professors there has ever been." Ash said with a confident smile.

"Thanks Ash that means a lot man." Gary replied with a small embarrassed smile. The the two boys continued through the lab towards the ranch where all of Ash's pokemon were waiting for him, since Pikachu went a head to gather all of them.

"Well Ashy-boy I gotta get back to work I'll let gramps know you're here I'm sure he has lots of questions for you about the Kalos region." Gary said as he walked back into the lab. "Ok sounds good Gary I'll be here of a bit so we've got plenty of time to talk." Ash told him as he walked through the door. As Gary walked back to the study he couldn't help but notice that Ash wasn't his normal happy go lucky self. He made a mental note to ask him about it a little later.

It had been a few days since Ash had returned from traveling and it had been fairly quite, training his pokemon, talking with the Professor and Gary answering their questions, and trying to think of his next move. The fourth day of being home Ash was walking home along with Professor Oak, Gary and Tracy he just assumed his mom invited them for dinner since she loved to cook. As he entered the door he was taken by surprise to see his friends there with smiles on there faces holding a banner that read CONGRATULATIONS ASH", he couldn't help but smile his first real smile since he got home. The group was Brock, Misty, Max, Dawn, Paul( which caught him off gaurd), Iris, Cilan, and lastly May. He couldn't figure out why but seeing May agian made is heart race slightly and he felt as though the room temperature had risen a few degrees, he just put it to the fact that all his friends were there to see him and he was very happy to see them all.

Most of the party was spent catching up with his friends he found out Brock was almost finished with school to be Pokemon Doctor. Misty is still the Cerulean Gym leader and it had become one of the strongest gyms in Kanto. Her and Tracy had recently found feelings for each other and began dating. Tracy has continued working for Professor Oak and had many drawings published worldwide. Max started his journey with a Treecko and had placed in the top 8 in Hoenn and top 8 again in Sinnoh and been traveling through Johto region. Dawn had traveled through Hoenn competing in Contests with May off and on, she just beat May in the Hoenn Grand Festival to win it. During her travels she ran into Paul, after a few weeks of traveling they came to realization that they had feelings for each other and have been a couple since then. Paul had traveled through Sinnho after his loss to Ash to train and find himself after a year or so he went to challenge the Hoenn League where he was runner up and had met Dawn. After they traveled through Kanto together Iris and Cilan returned to Unova to continue there dreams. While training her dragons Iris ran into Cilan just before he was awarded is S class rating. They went to dinner to celebrate which led them to share a kiss and becoming a couple shortly afterwards. Lastly May had traveled and competed in contests though Sinnoh and Hoenn again this time winning the Grand Festival. Ash couldn't help but notice how much the brunette had grown in the time a part. 'Why am i thinking of May this way?' he pondered but couldn't quite put his finger on the reasoning.

After a few hours Ash stepped out to get a little fresh air and clear his head. It seems all his friends either had accomplished there dreams or were almost there. He couldn't help but feel ashamed having failed so many times. Ash was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone come outside he looked and seen it was Gary. " Hey Ash you ok? Its not like you to be so distant during a party like this, and no lying I've known you your whole life I know somethings on your mind." Gary stated. Ash let out a sigh and leaned against the deck, "Gary I've been competing in leagues for seven years and I still haven't won a league. I really thought Kalos was the one I thought I trained enough but I guess I was wrong." Ash sadly replied. Gary and Pikachu gave him a concerned look they've never seen Ash this down he was always so positive and up beat. Gary wasn't sure what to say when Ash continued, "For the first time since I started my journey I don't know what my next move will be."

After that was said Gary let out a little sigh, "Ash I'll level with you, all those years of us growing up and treating you the way I did it was because I was jealous of you." Ash looked and Gary with a slightly shocked look, Gary Oak was jealous of him? "You're a natural with pokemon even the really shy scared ones, hell look at you and Pikachu, even gramps couldn't bond with him. I knew then and I definitely know now that you would be and are by far a more talented trainer and battler than I am, even if I didn't want admit it then, but, if you repeat that I'll kick your ass." He added with a laugh. "From how you are talking though it sounds like you've already made up your mind on your next move." Gary finished as he took a drink of water. Ash stood there for a moment letting everything Gary said sink in.

After a few moments of silence Gary looked at Ash and said, "I can tell you're planning something big Ash I can see it in your eyes." Ash thought for a moment of how to say what he was thinking. "Gary I've been thinking of this plan since I came home and I plan on following through with it no matter what. I'll tell you but you have to swear you wont tell a soul."

"Ash you have my word, unless its deadly or dangerous." Gary said with slightly stern tone.

"I plan on going out alone to train and find myself. I can feel something calling out to me but i can't explain what it is." he took a second before continuing. "I plan on taking all my pokemon to train in the harshest places to become the strongest team ever. I don't know how long it'll take but this is my plan no matter what."

To say Gary was shocked was understatement, "Ash it sounds like you plan on disappearing." Gary said.

"I know it seems brash but if I don't do it this way mom wont let me go and neither will everyone else. They'll say its too dangerous but I feel like this is what I need to do." Ash explained.

"When did you plan on leaving then?" Gary asked.

"Tonight, I have everything ready except my pokemon. I'm actually glad I'm telling you about this because I'm going to need your help to get them tonight while everyone is sleeping." Ash told his friend as he looked towards the setting sun.

"I'll help you on one condition Ash, you have to contact me once a month so I know that you're alive and that you're doing ok." Gary said.

"That sounds fair enough to me." Ash replied as the pair shook hands.

"I've written a letter to everyone explaining to everyone why I'm doing this and to not worry too much." Ash told him as he reached up to scratch Pikachu's ears earning a happy 'Chaaa' from the yellow mouse. "Well we better go back in so no one gets to suspicious of why we've missing." Gary said as they turned back towards the door, seeing everyone enjoying the party and the good company.

POV Change

May noticed Gary and Ash walk back in from the deck, she felt her heart give a small flutter seeing his warm chocolate brown eyes. 'Tomorrow I'll tell him what I've been feeling lately' she thought while looking at the raven haired trainer.

Time skip four hours

Ash gave one last look at his sleeping friends spread through the house with on last small sad smile placed a note on the kitchen table. He quietly walked past the living room where May slept soundly on the couch, before he walked out the front door he turned into the front room for an unknown reason to him he placed a light kiss on her forehead. As he walked to the door he muttered, "Goodbye May I'll see you agian, please don't hate me too much."

With that Ash and Pikachu quickly ran to the Professor's lab where Gary was waiting in the shadow of the door way. "You're sure about this Ash?" Gary asked once again.

"Yes this is something I have to do on my own." Ash stated.

"Ok then here are all your poke balls buddy, I noticed that you only have one Tarous left, where are the others?" Gary asked.

"I felt bad that I only used one of them to battle, so I talked with then and they agreed to be traded or loaned out to local farmers." Ash said as he put the bag of poke balls into his back pack.

"Well that does make sense then, you really have grown up Ash." Gary said with a quite laugh.

"I had to some time right," Ash said with a smile "Well Gary I guess this is goodbye for now, I can't thank you enough for your help. Keep an eye on everyone, they'll need as many friends as possible to help understand all this."

"No problem Ash, just remember to check in as often as you like so I can make sure you're still breathing." Gary said with a stern tone.

"You got it man." Ash said with one last hand shake, "Charizard come out buddy." As the light faded Ash's faithful red lizard stood before him, he lowered himself down so Ash could climb onto his back. Just as Charizard stretched his wings Gary told him and Pikachu, "Look after him you two he'll need it."

"Pi pika pika." replied Pikachu with a wave. Charizard gave a growl and nodded his head as they lifted off from the ground and flew into the night sky. "Well this is it guys lets give it everything we have, and lets go find some old friends." the young raven haired trainer said with a confident smile on his face.


	2. Chapter Two Homecoming

Chapter Two

In the snowy mountains of Johtto, Mt. Silver stood above all if them a symbol of natures fury and extremely powerful pokemon. On a ledge over looking the mountains below stood four figures, the first was a tall man covered in a log black cloak to shield him from the storms and a hood that completely hid his face, his eyes focused and determined, the second figure was a jackal like pokemon who stood on two legs by the mans side, the third was a white cat like pokemon, and lastly a small yellow mouse perched on the mans shoulder. The four of them staired into the distance sharing the same thought. The man spoke in a deep calming voice, "I guess its time to leave this place and return home. We've trained everywhere we can and done everything in our power to finish our goals. What do you three say, are we ready?"

"Pi pika pika!!!!" the rodent exclaimed while pumping his fist.

"I'm with you until the end Ash." said Meowth with a smile.

" **I'll follow you to ends of the world master.** " the jackal pokemon replied with a small smile.

The man let out a small sigh, "Lucario I've told you not to call me master, we're partners." Lucario looked at the man with a smirk and merely shrugged. The man slowly shook his head with a smile. "Well I guess its time look out world Ash Ketchum is coming back and I will not lose!!" with that the man threw back his hood revealing long wild raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes that seem to burn with a fire of confidence. Gone was the young face, the z's on his cheeks were slightly covered by a thick jet black beard, a small scar could be seen starting above is right eye and ending part way down his cheek. "Charizard come out old friend." he called as he tossed the poke ball in the air. He was answered by a loud roar and a flame thrower to the face. Ash just laughed as he wiped his face clean, "Ok buddy its time lets go home and show everyone what we can do." The large lizard launched a fire blast into the sky, which was followed by a thunder bolt causing them to explode into red lighting bolts. With that Ash climbed onto Charzard while Pikachu sat upon his head. "Lucario, Meowth I know you two hate this but return until we get home." The duo nodded as they were sucked back into the red and white sphere. "Ok bud show me how fast you can fly, TO PALETTE TOWN!!" With a mighty flap of his wings the shot into the air in the blink of an eye and just like that they were in their way home.

Palette Town Ketchum House

Excitement seem to fill the air and the town of Palette was buzzing with anticipation. Trainers of all kinds from league winners, to champions, grand festival winners, frontier brains, and even the newly crowned Kalos Queen Serena and her fiance The Electric Wiz Kid gym leader Clermont and his energetic little sister Bonnie (more on this later) had come to the small town. There were Coordinators of all skill level from every region and many professors had showed up. Today was a big day it was the wedding day of Dawn Berlitz and Paul Slade. About two and half years after Ash disappeared Paul proposed to Dawn deciding it was time to finally marry his long time girlfriend and maybe start a family. Even though they were both from Sinnoh they decided on Palette Town because of the small town feel, beautiful landscape, and that they had both spent much time in the small town lately. They planned for a long time waiting so all their friends could be there and hoping a certain raven haired trainer would come home. All the preparations were done down to the smallest detail, and the day had finally came.

At the Ketchum house the girls were in the final stages of makeup and hair while helping Dawn stay calm. She couldn't believe how fast the two and half years seem to fly and she was finally going to marry her best friend. Everyone was just finishing touching up when Misty noticed May was absent from the group. She slipped out of the room and up the stairs to a familiar bedroom. "May you in there?" Misty called out.

"Yeah I am, come in Misty." May replied back.

"You doing ok?" the orange haired gym leader asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, its just hard to believe its been almost five years since anyone has seen him." the brunette coordinator said with a soft sad tone.

"I know what you mean May. We were all so shocked when he disappeared, but you and I both know he would never break a promise to us. He'll be back and then he'll have to answer to us." Misty said with a mischievous smile.

Shudder* "Did you feel something Pi?" Ash asked Pikachu over the wind "Pi."(No) he replies. "Hmm wierd." Ash said back.

"You're right Misty, he better be prepared for a smack down." May chuckled as they walked out of the bedroom. With one last look back, May rested her hand on her heart. 'I know you'll come back Ash just don't wait too much longer.'

Meanwhile in the home of Blue and Leaf Oak (Gary's parents) the guys were getting ready joking with Paul about his wild and free days coming to an end, which he just replied with his classic stoic look. The atmosphere seemed more relaxed than the girls given that there wasn't make up or too much hair involved. As the guys laughed and joked they noticed Gary kinda staring off into space. "EARTH TO GARY!!!" shouted Brock which snapped Gary out of his daze.

"What are you yelling for Brock I'm right next to you." Gary snapped while rubbing his ear.

"You were totally zoned out man it kinda weirded us out. What were you so deep in thought about? Was it that red headed fire cracker you've got?" Paul teasingly asked with a light laugh.

"Haha smart ass, I was thinking of someone though." Gary said with an elbow to the purple haired trainer's ribs.

"Ash." the room said in unison.

"Yeah, sorry I don't mean to be a downer on days like today." Gary said while rubbing his arm, hoping they'd buy his act.

"Don't worry my friend I'm sure he'll return and complete our spicy recipe once more." Cilian said with a pull of his bowtie. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this, most of their thoughts were 'I have no clue what he says most of the time.'

Gary smiled to himself knowing the big surprise coming today.

 _Flashback_.

Gary was just finishing the last touches on his final thesis to become an official Pokemon Professor. Just as he was about to get up for bed the video phone rang. He answered and was greeted by a face covered in hair and a dark hood. "Hello there Mr. Homeless, its been a little while since I last seen that purdy face." Gary said in a teasing voice.

"Gary are you ever gonna stop being a smart alec? Also sorry about that service here is spotty at best." The hooded man replied with a smirk.

"Maybe one day Ashy-boy, probably when I run out of things to tease you about. Now to what pleasure do I owe this phone call?" Gary asked while taking a sip of water.

"Gary my pokemon and I decided we've done all we can do here. Its time to come home and see what we can do in a league." As Ash said coming home Gary spit his water out and coughed as he looked in disbelief.

"Ash you really mean it? You're finally coming home?" Gary asked in a hushed shocked voice as not to wake his grandpa.

"You seemed so shocked old friend, I promised I'd come home when I was ready and I never break a promise to my friends." Ash said with a hearty laugh.

"Its not that, bud its just perfect timing if you're fast enough." Gary explained, seeing Ash's confused face he continued, "Tomorrow is Dawn and Paul's wedding at your mom's house" he finished.

"Well then i guess its perfect timing to come home isn't it, everyone will be there to beat on me. Its about time they tied the knot its been two and a half years since he asked her." Ash said with a chuckle. "By the way how are things with Zoey going?"

"They're going well man. You know I need to thank you, if you hadn't disappeared me and her would have never met." Gary said stifling a yawn.

"Err.. you're welcome I guess." said Ash as he rubbed the back of his head, "You seem beat man I'll let you gey to bed. I'll see you tomorrow then. What time does the ceremony begin so I don't interrupt it."

"It starts at noon on the dot so don't be late." Gary answered while standing and stretching.

"Ok noon we'll definitely be there before then." Ash stated with confidence.

"Sounds good Ash be safe on your way here. See you soon." with that the screen went black.

 _End flashback_

After this they started having small talk as the moved outside and continued down the road to where they had set up for the ceremony to take place alongside Delia's flower garden. As the reached the garden something caught Gary's attention.

Twenty minutes earlier...

"Charizard land in the woods just past the Oak's house ok buddy." Ash said to his faithful fire type. They landed silently in the trees with no one noticing. "Ok now i just have to get Gary's attention to let him know we're here without spoiling Dawn and Paul's big day with our unannounced arrival. Pi think you're fast enough not to be seen except by Gary?" The small mouse looked slightly angry and annoyed that his trainer question his speed. His reply was to vanish leaving a small dust cloud behind as he sped off towards to young researcher.

Gary just caught a small yellow blur out of the corner of his eye as it vanished into the shadows of the trees. His gaze fell upon a dark figure just at the edge of the shadows. He gave a small grin and barely noticeable nod as the figure moved back onto the darkness of the trees. 'This should be interesting' Gary thought. Moments later he heard an annoyed voice arguing with a slightly angry arrogant voice.

"Drew what are you even doing here? I know you don't like either Dawn or Paul." asked a visibly annoyed May.

"Simple, I'm here to tell you to give up on that pathetic loser Ketchum ever coming back and that you should go out with a real champion like me." replied Drew while he flicked his green hair out of his face.

"Drew even if you were the last man on earth I would never go out with you and for your information Ash is a thousand times the trainer you'll ever be." May angrily said with fire in her eyes.

"You know she's right you know, Ash is light years ahead of you in every way." Gary chimed in as he stepped next to May. "I would also suggest you stop running your mouth before it gets you hurt."

"Ooo big bad researcher thinks he's tough. You're just as pathetic as Ketchum." Drew said smugly.

"How about you back your talk up bitch I'll mop the floor with you with no problems." Gary said through gritted teeth as he drew a poke ball from his belt.

"Boys thats enough." came a stern voice from behind them. It belonged to Delia Ketchum, "The ceremony is about to begin May, Gary you need to get into position and you young man should go take a seat." Drew just shrugged as he walked off, while Gary glared daggers at him 'just wait punk Ash will destroy you.'

"Thank you Gary, he wouldn't leave me alone." May said with a hug.

"No worries May I look after my friends. Now lets hurry and get in line." Gary said as they moved to the tent with all their friends waiting to start.

Ash picked a good vantage point where he could stay out of sight but still see everything. As the music began Paul wearing a jet black tux led Johanna in a light yellow dress to her seat, at the next sight Ash felt a tug at his heart seeing May in a sapphire blue dress (he's still dense and doesn't understand what his feelings mean) walking down the isle with Reggie by her side in a deep purple tux, they were followed by Misty in an ocean blue dress with Brock in a dark grey tux. Following them came Zoey in a fire red dress and Gary in a silver tux. Finally came Iris in black dress with Cilan in a traditional tux and green bowtie. Tracy was taking pictures of everything. Everyone stood as Dawn came out in a pearl white dress escorted by Professor Oak in a crimson red tux. They reached the altar where Paul stood with a smile, which made Ash chuckle as he had always just seen a smirk on his face.

The ceremony went well as the couple said there vows, Ash couldn't help but be happy for his friends getting married. After the ceremony ended Tracy started posing people for pictures. As he gathered the girls, Gary took a moment to lean against a tree in the shade when he heard a deep calm voice behind him, "They look happy over there don't they."

"Good hell Ash are you trying to kill me." Gary muttered while clutching his chest and trying not to draw attention his direction.

Ash chuckled, "Sorry about that. I'm just staying hidden until later when things wind down a bit "

"Just don't do that again its creepy how quite you are." Gary said. Just then a voice called out, "Gary its the guys turn for pictures, get over here"

"I guess thats my que, gotta go Ash see you in a few. By the way its good to have you back." Gary said over his shoulder as he headed towards thr group of men.

"Its good to be back." Ash said to himself. Just as he turned he heard the sound of a slap and a pained cry to his left. "Come on Pi let's see what's happened." as he ran through the brush.


	3. Chapter Three The Unexpected Guest

As Ash burst through the brush into a clearing, the sight before him made his blood boil and see nothing but red. May in the ground holding her cheek with Drew standing above her with his hand in the air. "PI **THUNDERBOLT**!!" Ash cried as he ran forward. A large bolt of electricity followed an angry, "PIKA PIKACHU!!!" Drew fell to the ground smoking as Ash reached May. "Are you ok ma'am?" Ash asked trying not to give away his identity just yet.

"Y-yes." she stammered, "he tried to kiss me so I pushed him away, then he slapped me."

Ash growled out of pure anger he helped May to her feat, "Don't worry anymore Miss Maple, I'll deal with this waste of a human." He stepped heavily towards the still smoking man and yanked him to his feet by his collar. "As I see it you have two choices you apologize and leave, or I beat the shit out of you and you still apologize then leave. which will it be?" Ash said with a growl.

"How about I beat your weak little Pikachu and the you fuck off and leave me to my business." Drew replied trying not to sound intimidated.

By this time everyone had shown up after hearing May yell. "May what happened?" asked Dawn as she noticed the pink hand print on her cheek.

"Drew slapped me when I wouldn't kiss him, then this strange man helped me out." May said drawing everyone's attention to mountain of a man infront of them wearing a black cloak and hood.

Just then Drew called out his Leafeon to battle against the Pikachu that stood next to the man. "My Leafeon will crush your weak little mouse!" Drew said firmly.

'This will be good.' Gary thought with a smirk.

"Well then by all means you can go first." Aah said calmly.

"Leafeon use **Leaf Blade**." the grass pokemon charged forward swinging down his green glowing blade.

"Pikachu roll to the side and then use **Quick Attack**." Pikachu rolled left then became surrounded in a white light as he slammed Leafeon into the ground.

"Get up Leafeon and use **Hidden Power** into **Magical Leaf**." Drew called out in frustration.

"Pi take the attacks head on." he called out calmy, shocking everyone but Pikachu who gave a nod and folded his arms. Drew smirked as the two attacks hit dead on, when the smoke cleared however his smirk vanished. Pikachu hadn't moved or even shown signs of damage. "Pi how was the power level?" the raven haired trainer asked his pokemon. Pikachu answered by tilting his paw back and fourth. "Thats disappointing," he said with a small frown, "Lets show them real power and end this. Pi use **Volt Tackle** and finish this!!" he commanded in a powerful voice.

' **Volt Tackle** , could it be him' May thought to herself as the Pikachu became surrounded in yellow crackling energy that turned white as he smashed into Leafeon knocking him out cold. "H-how could that be I had an advantage." stuttered Drew as he recalled his fainted pokemon.

"You lost because you are over confident and under training you pokemon," the man said, "Now I believe you owe Miss Maple an apology." the man said in a threatening voice. He was doing everything in his power to keep his temper in check and beat Drew within an inch of his life knowing that it was Dawn and Paul's special day. Drew look at the man in disgust and a small amount of fear spat at his feet, turned away and ran off leaving everyone thinking of how badly they wanted to hurt him.

As Ash turned around he flinched slightly seeing everyone staring at him questionably. "Sorry to interrupt your wedding but that needed to be done." he said in his deep voice with a bow and keeping his head down, hoping they wouldn't see his face.

"No need to apologize for protecting our friend." said Dawn as she held onto May.

"It was nothing, I'm glad i could be of assistance." he said as he began to turn away.

"Wait," came a soft voice causing Ash to freeze and turn around to see May right infront of him. He noticed her deep blue eyes piercing straight into his, they soon had tears at the edges as they filled with hurt, sadness and anger. Suddenly her hand slapped hard against his cheek then another and another. Everyone was shocked by this and began trying to stop her when she tackled the man to the ground in a death tight hug sobbing into his chest. Everyone but Gary who folded his arms with a smile, looked around in confusion. They heard May say something into the man's chest but it was to muffled for them to hear. The man however heard it very well, he wrapped his arms around and whispered, "I'm so sorry May I never meant to hurt you."

As he stood up still holding May tight his hood fell back revealing his face to the group of people. Even after five years and a thick beard they knew his eyes the second they seen them. The air seemed to stand still as everyone stared in disbelief the only sound was May crying into his chest. Delia stepped forward slowly looking into his chocolate brown eyes, "A-Ash is it really you." she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Its me mom, I'm finally home." he said in his deep calming voice. Delia couldn't hold herself together any longer as the tears flowed down her face she ran to Ash as May stepped back allowing the crying woman to wrap her arms around her son. Everyone soon followed until they were in one massive group hug.

As everyone stepped back, except May stayed rather close to his side, looked at their friend with questions in their eyes. Ash looked around and sighed, " I know you are all probably angry with me and I wont blame you if you are, but today is about Dawn and Paul." he said as he walked to the new couple to shake Paul's hand and give Dawn a brotherly like hug. "I am truly sorry to have interrupted I planned on doing this later tonight but that didn't pan out how I hoped." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash its just good to have you back." Paul said and everyone nodded in agreement. Ash smiled as he looked at all his friends just then Ash felt five back to back slaps to his face and multiple punches to his shoulders and arms.

"Owe what the hell." he groaned.

"Thats for disappearing five years ago Ash. Be lucky I don't have my mallet with me today." said Misty with a satisfied look on her face he looked around at his friends who all shared the same look. He couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly.

"Its good to be home." he said with bright smile and a red face from the slaps, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the reception?" He questioned. Everyone laughed at his actions, no matter what he will always be the same old Ash. He smiled as the group moved back to the garden with May holding onto his arm tightly, he enjoyed the feeling but it made him feel slightly nervous. She looked up and could finally see his face clearly and noticed his scar, with a slight gasp she reached out to touch causing Ash to flinch slightly.

"Ash what happened to you?" she said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to everyone later, but now its time to celebrate a new marriage." He exclaimed in a happy cheerful voice. As the night went on everyone laughed, danced, enjoyed the food and drinks as Ash listened to thier stories, and every time a question was asked of him he always replied with "Later tonight." May never left his side all night except for when Delia gave him a thirty minute long lecture and finishing by telling he needed a shave and a shower which caused the people near by to laugh.

As the after party came to an end only Ash, May, his mom, Professor Oak, and his group of friends remained. "Ok young man, its time for you to explain everything to us and don't leave anything out." Delia ordered sternly. Ash knowing not to argue told everyone to sit down while he told his story.


	4. Chapter Four The Lost Adventure

Chapter Four

As the group settled into their seats Ash noticed that they a had all became couples at which he chuckled at. Misty/Tracy, Zoey/Gary, Iris/Cilan, Dawn/Paul, Lucy/ Brock and lastly Serena/Clemot, Bonnie sat in front of the two while Max sat near Brock and Lucy. He looked at all his friends and smiled while his mom and Professor Oak sat on either side of him and May. He couldn't undersatnd why she was always so close not that he minded. 'I'll have to ask Brock later he understands these things better' Ash said menatlly. It had been a very long time since he was around so many people who weren't trying to kill him.

"Well I guess I should start from the very beginning, but some of my story is not pleasant to hear." he warned the group, "But first congratulations Serena and Clemot, even out in the wild I heard news of your engagement." he smiled as a memory of his parting from his Kalos friends flashed through his mind.

Flash back

"Ash I need to tell you something important." Serena said while facing the young trainer. "I like you a lot, like more than just a friend. I have for a while now." she admitted while she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Serena," Ash started trying to find the words so not to hurt his friend, "I like you too, but as a friend. You are a sweet caring girl but I'm sorry I just don't have those feelings for you." He said pulling her into a gentle hug. Ash was dense to all things love but he had began to notice more about it slowly. "Don't let this keep you down Serena, I know true love for you is around the corner and its much closer than you think." he spoke while looking straight at Clemot having had a few conversations about the subject with his blonde friend. "Its time for me to go," he stated as the group pulled in for one last hug. "I promise we'll meet again." he told his teary eyed friends. With one last look and wave goodbye he stepped on the plane.

End flashback

"It started on my flight home, I dreamt about all my league losses and I felt like i failed my pokemon and friends. I thought that I should have trained harder and thought more clearly. When I got home the first night I knew what my next move needed to be. While I trained with my pokemon and told them my plan, they all agreed to come with me saying that we are one big family and family sticks together. I talked with all my Tarous and they agreed to being traded or to go out help farmers since there were so many and it wasn't fair to them not to receive the attention the deserved. After I had done all that I made my plan and then you all came to surprise me." Ash stopped for a few moments remembering that night and then continued, "That night at the party I stepped out to gather my thoughts and to prepare to leave. When Gary came out and managed to get me to tell him my plans, and he agreed to help me as long as I stayed in touch with him."

There was a loud slap followed by a pained groan "GARY OAK YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!" Zoey yelled at him as the group glared daggers at him, he cowered in fear.

"Ash save me please!!!!" Gary cried out.

"Guys don't be mad at him, I made him swear to keep it a secret. I knew if any of you found out you'd try and stop me or you would follow me. I couldn't risk anyone following me and getting hurt. I know you are very strong and talented trainers but I was going to some very dangerous places and be in very bad situations." He stated hinting to his scar. "I'll explain that later in the story." he said seeing the questions in the group's eyes.

"Anyway after I left that night I could feel something pulling me, I couldn't explain it but I knew I needed to go that way. As we crossed over the forest Pidgeot flew up to meet us saying he wanted to travel with me again so I pulled his old poke ball and returned him. Charizard flew us through the night until a few hours before dawn, when I realized where we were. We had reached the boundary lines of The Kingdom of Rota. We landed in the forest to rest for a few hours until sun up so not to cause any problems with the guards. we made a small fire and were trying to get a little sleep when I heard a noise just out of the light of the fire. I had Pikachu ready a Thunderbolt, when a Riolu came into the light." Almost as of on cue a light appeared next to Ash and as the light died down a Lucario stood next to his trainer.

"Shit sorry I forgot to let you out bud with everything that has happened today." Ash said apologetically.

"Its ok master I understand, I could hear and sense it all through the poké ball." Lucario replied shocking everyone.

"You can talk," Brock exclaimed, "Then you must be the Riolu we met who could use Aura Sphere."

"You are correct my old friend." the jackal pokemon said with a bow.

"I'll explain it to you later professor." Ash said seeing the shocked expression on the old man's face.

"Anyway, it took a second before I recognized him and we spoke for a little while. I found out that his elderly friend had past on and Riolu had been in the wild ever since, until he felt a pull like me, which led him to our camp, we would later find out that our aura paired with each other, which is why he found me. After we talked for a while I asked if he wanted to travel with me and he instantly said yes. So after capturing him we began our walk to the queen's palace, and as we neared the gate Sir Riley and Lucario stood as if waiting for us. It seems that the pull I was feeling was aura leading me to the castle so I could become a full Aura Guardian." Ash went onto explain how he spent a year in Rota learning about aura and finally earning the tittle of Aura Guardian of The Queen's Court. He demonstrated what he meant my creating an Aura Sphere in his hand, causing gasps from the group.

He continued his story by telling them how after his graduation he began traveling the harshest areas of each region from Mt. Coronet, to the deserts of Hoenn, the deep caves of the Seafoam Islands and were Ash and his pokemon settled on the back side of Mt. Silver. He went on to explain that the backside is were the strongest most dangerous pokemon lived. They spent almost eleven months working there way up the mountain battling all types of pokemon from Rapidash, to Tyranitar and even the occasional legendary pokemon who would stop on the mountain. They finally made it to the summit where the discovered a small hut built against a large boulder. When they entered the small hut they find it to be abandoned, and best they could tell it had been a few years since anyone had used it. They decided to make it their home while they finished training. After a few more months Ash and his pokemon agreed that they had gotten as strong as they could there and the decided to come home to see how they could fair against the trainers of the world.

"Well there it is guys, thats my story." Ash said looking around at the stunned looks on his friend's faces.

"Except you didn't explain how you got your scar." Max said from his seat next to Lucy, everyone looked at Ash with an expecting look.

"Are you guys sure you want to hear it? Its not a pleasant story by any means." Ash asked in a serous tone.

"Yes we do Ash." His mom said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Ash said with a sigh, " Shortly after I left Rota I ran into team Rocket and they seemed nervous and extremely worried."

Four years ago just outside of Rota..

"Hey Ash!!" he heard a shout, he turned to see Team Rocket standing there looking disheveled.

"What do you three want?" asked Ash as he stepped into a defensive fighting stance.

"We're not here to fight Ash." said a pale faced James.

"Yeah we came to warn you, Giovanni has put a hit out on you. After all the times you've stopped our palns he finally had enough and had ordered you to be killed." Jesse said looking totally exhausted.

"Why warn me, wouldn't it make you look good to fulfil that order?" Ash asked as he reached for Charzard's poke ball, while Pikachu and Lucario (who evolved during their training in Rota) charged attacks.

"We may be crooks, but we aint no killers." Meowth said looking around nervously, "We've been the run looking for you since he gave the order. We wanted to give you a heads up so you can go hide."

"Why should I hide, when I can fight and bring him down once and for all." Ash said with authority in his voice.

"He's not alone, he has new executive team they used to be leaders of the other organisations you've taken down. Fighting won't work there are simply too many of them." James explained to Ash.

"I think I know someone who can help us do this." Ash said with a sly smile.

International Police H.Q.

"Looker we need your help to take these guys down," Ash said while facing a man in a tan trench coat, he explained what his plan was "these three have inside information that we can use to take them down quickly."

"My superiors have already said yes Ash. Lets bring these terrible people to justice once and for all." Looker said with a smirk.

Over the next few weeks Ash, Jesse, James, Meowth, and Interpol took down every Rocket base and capturing all the executives except Giovanni and Archie. They finally reached Giovanni's personal strong hold. "How are we going to get in there?" Jesse asked, "It's guarded heavier than anything else we've came up against."

"I'll turn myself over to them and it should lower his and Archie's gaurd just enough for you to blast through the wall and capture them." Ash said surprising the group.

"Ash you can't, they'll kill you!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I'll string them along so they think they can get information out of me. Now no arguing its the only way we can do this. Pikachu, Lucario take my poke balls and help these three once its time and don't worry I'll be fine I swear." Ash said as he looked at the strong hold with fire in his eyes.

A week after turning himself over Giovanni and Archie stood before him while he hung from chains in the ceiling. "Now Mr. Ketchum are you going to talk or do we have to continue this meaningless beating." Giovanni asked as he looked at the bloody bruised man before him.

"Now why would I tell you anything grease ball, you're not worth shit on the bottom of my shoes." Ash spat as he spat blood in the two men's faces.

"You bastard!!!" Archie yelled as he drove his fist into Ash's ribs.

"You hit like a bitch." Ash wheezed angering to man in the blue bandana. He shoved his fist into Ash's abdomen.

"Archie enough, if he won't talk we'll just have to kill him and continue our plans." Giovanni stated as he pulled a dagger out of a nearby drawer. Just then a massive explosion rocked the whole building. "What in the hell is going on?!!" Giovanni demanded through the intercom.

"Sir, Interpol has breached the wall and they even have a few champions with them, we can't hold them back." a grunt answered back.

"Arceus damn it! Archie go help them while I deal with this little pest." ordered an extremely angry Giovanni. As the former Team Aqua leader ran out of the room the Rocket boss turned his attention back to Ash. "Well Mr. Ketchum it seems your time on earth had came to an end." Giovanni stated with an evil tone. As he drew the knife back Ash unleashed and **Aura Sphere** breaking the chains holding him he dropped the ground and kicked the older man's feet from underneath him. The two men struggled with the knife as they rolled across the floor. Ash felt a sharp pain in his side as Giovanni pulled the knife from Ash's side.He laughed as he swung down to stab Ash in the chest, "This is the end of the road for you boy!!" He screamed just then the wall behind exploded causing the knife to tear through the right side of Ash's face luckily it just missed his eye. Giovanni was thrown across the room by a yellow bolt of electricity. As Ash faded out of consciousness heard yells for help as everything went black.

Ash felt a soft bed beneath him and bandages all over his body he opened his eyes but found the right side of his face bandaged. He attempted to sit up but fell back with a groan, he heard a happy yet worried voice "Ash you're awake!!" then he heard the person run into hall outside his room and call out that he was awake.

Hurried footsteps came into the room as doctor in blue scrubs spoke with Ash, "Well Mr, Ketchum you gave us good scare but you're a strong young man. Its good to see you awake." he said as he checked the machines hooked up to the young man. "Now why don't we raise your bed a little so you can look around." Ash was able to see everyone in the room, Jesse, James, and Meowth stood to one side while Pikachu sat on Lucario's shoulder at the foot of the bed.

"Where am I and how long have I been out?" came a hoarse voice from Ash.

"You are in Interpol Hospital and you have been unconscious for just about week." Said the doctor as he handed Ash a glass of water while Pikachu lightly jumped onto the bed next to his best friend. The former Team Rocket members and Looker who had just arrived told Ash all that had happened after turning himself over and about the attack on the Rocket strong hold. They finally managed to end Team Rocket once and for all and that the former leaders would never see the outside world again.

Ash spent another week in the hospital before he was released as long as he took it easy with no intense traveling or training which he agreed to as long as he could get out of the hospital. He caused a few raised eyebrows when he requested that nobody know that he was ever in the hospital. Not wanting anyone to find out and worry more than they probably were after he left. With final farewell Ash turned from thr group of people and began to walk down the road when a shout caused him to turn around.

"Ash wait," called out Meowth, "I want to travel with you and become as strong as possible and battle with you."

Ash was taken back by this request, "Are you sure Meowth, Jesse and James are your family?" Ash asked the cat scratch pokemon.

"I'm sure Ash. I've talked about with them for the last few days and they are ok with me going with you. Besides we're all a family now." said Meowth with a smile. Ash looked at the two people behind Meowth, they had a sadness in their eyes but a smile upon their faces, they gave Ash a nod.

"Well then welcome to the team." Ash said happily as he pulled out a poké ball, Meowth tapped the ball and it dinged instantly signifying that he was captured. Meowth let himself out of the sphere and looked at his new trainer with a smile, "Well lets get going." with that the group bid one last wave goodbye and headed down the road.

Present time...

Everyone shared a look of horror and sadness as Ash finished his story. "Thats it, thats the tale of my scar, and of all my adventures." Ash said in a grim tone. He felt May squeeze his hand while tears ran down her face. He gently wiped them away and told everyone not to cry it wad long ago and it all over.

"Ash can I come out now." said a voice startling everyone but Ash.

"Yeah come out buddy you're safe now" Ash called out to the voice. Meowth slowly came out of the bushes and stood next to Ash's leg. He choose to stay hidden so no one would try and attack him from his past misdeeds. Ash spent the next hour or so answering his friend's and mom's questions.

Finally around eleven o'clock the group decided to call it a night. Everyone began to make their way to where they were sleeping for the night. As Ash walked towards the house he would occasionally feel May rub against his arm and he felt like it was intentional. He made a mental note to talk to Brock on the morning about everything he was feeling, because he was at a loss.

 **Sorry for such a long chapter but I had alot I wanted to put into his five years if being gone. Let me know what you think of my story so far. Thanks in advance**


	5. Chapter Five Meet the Family

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Ash woke up just as the sun began to rise over the horizon line, he stretched his arms and waking Pikachu in the process. The electric mouse gave him a dirty look as he curled back into a ball trying to go back to sleep. He chuckled a bit then groaned as the couch he was sleeping on wasn't quite long enough for him. He remembered the scene from last night, when they entered his home he found out that May had been sleeping in his bed during her stay. He told her he'd sleep on the living room couch so she could have the bed, but May wasn't having any of it and argued with a few explicit words (in a hushed tone as not to wake up the rest of the house) but he wouldn't budge and having to look away from her puppy dog eyes.

He gently lifted Pikachu as he sat up to stretch his back out, he smelt coffee being brewed. He scratched his partner's ears telling him it was breakfast time but Pikachu still slept. Suddenly Ash had a thought, "Pi I know mom always has a bottle of ketchup just for you." With that Pikachu quickly jumped up gave a small stretch and hurried into the kitchen. Ash just chuckled and shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen were his mom was busy cooking. She refused Ash's help telling to sit down and have some coffee while waiting for everyone else and for the food to be done.

While the group enjoyed their breakfast Gary asked Ash, "So Ashy-boy what are your plans now that you're home." The room fell silent and all eyes turned to Ash.

"I plan on challenging the Indigo League once again, the last time left a sour taste in my mouth then after that I intend to challenge and beat the rest of the leagues I lost in." Ash stated as he ate a massive stack of pancakes in front of him, he continued "I have a couple weeks before the season begins, so I was thinking of staying close to home and taking it a little easy before I started." he explained.

After hearing that, May made up her mind right then and there, "I'll travel through Kanto with you Ash, I'm not letting you out of my sight to run off again and I want to take on the Kanto contest circuit." she said to Ash who smiled brightly. "I'd love for you to travel with me again May and I'll cheer you on in your contests all the way to the Grand Festival."

"Well this just got interesting." came a voice from the other side of the table. Everyone turned and looked at Paul who was staring straight at Ash with a small grin on his face.

"What do you mean Paul?" May asked looking at the purple haired man.

"Dawn and I planned on taking on Kanto after the honeymoon, so now we've got some strong competition. So like I said interesting." Paul said with a smirk.

"Well then Paul looks like we're gonna be rivals again," Ash said with a burning look in his eyes, "I expect you to be in the final battle against me going at it with everything you and your pokemon have."

"Dawn I expect the same thing from you, we're still tied in contests against each other." May stated with a grin.

"Don't you worry Ash, I'll be waiting for you and I don't plan on losing this time." Paul said with confidence.

"And May you'd better be ready too because I'm going to come at you with 110%," Dawn said while pumping her fist.

When everyone was finished up with breakfast and when everything was cleaned up, Dawn and Paul said their goodbyes as the climbed into the back of a silver limo as they left for their honeymoon. As they left Paul gave Ash a look he new meant that their next battle would be the toughest of his life and he smiled with anticipation. "Ash were do you think you're going looking like that young man?" Delia asked while tapping her foot on the floor, "You seriously need to shave the thing off you're face, a beard dosen't suit you."

Ash sweat dropped as everyone agreed "Alright you guys win, after I get cleaned up I'm gonna go down to the Proffesor's and let my pokemon out. You're all free to come along and see them and I'm sure they'll be glad to see all of you as well."

After a hot shower and a few nicks of the razor, Ash looked at his face for the first time in a long time in a mirror. He could see the defining line of his scar and the light image of the z's under his eyes. He walked down the stairs and everyone was taken back by his clean shaven face, they for some reason didn't expect his face to look so mature, rugged (May had to hide a slight blush on her cheeks), but his eyes remained as warm as ever. "Well with that out of the way, what do you say about going down and letting everyone out." Everyone stood up signaling that they were ready and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder with a squeak as he rubbed his cheek against his.

"Even you like it without the beard?" Ash asked his long time partner.

"Pi pi pika chaa." Pikachu answered.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Ash chuckled. As the group walked down the road they asked Ash more questions about his travels and his new pokemon. He answered all the questions about his adventures but simply said they'll have to wait and see all his pokemon at the ranch. When they reached the top of the steps they were greeted by Professor Oak who had been called by Ash to let him know that they were coming. You could see the excitement on the elderly professor's face, he knew Ash had new pokemon with him, some that he never met as the Tauros were traded secretly and knowing Ash, he would have caught a handful of new pokemon in his travels as well.

They stood behind Ash as he opened his backpack revealing all of his poke balls, he asked Pikachu, Meowth, and Lucario to help release all their friends. As they started to call out their friends, everyone was in shock of all of Ash's pokemon, as sixty five flashes of light filled the air (68 pokemon in total but Pikachu, Meowth, and Lucario are not it poke balls).

Before them stood a what seemed like. small army. Ash's pokemon: Venusaur(Bulbsaur chose to evolve), Blastoise (Squirtle came back as he past by Vermilion), Charizard, Primeape (came back per his own request after he watched the Kalos league), Pidgeot (Joined as Ash flew over the forest on Charizard), Muk (who immediately tackled the proffesor), Butterfree (who found Ash in the Seafoam islands), Tauros, Snorlax, Typhlosion, Meganium, Feraligator, Noctowl (with an additional sparkle due to his shinny nature), Heracross, Donphan, Sceptile (with his trademark twig), Swellow, Torkoal, Galalie, Crawdaunt, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Floatzel, Garchomp, Gliscor, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfezabt, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Leavanny, Krookadile (with his black glasses), Scrafty, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Goodra (came back to Ash after he left Rota), Greninja (found Ash shortly before he went to Mt. Silver). His newest catches Gengar (He returned to Saffron and captured him with Sabrina's consent), Gyarados, Areodactyl (the one from Grandpa Canyon), Houndoom, Tyranitar (the Larvitar he helped in Johto), Luxray, Electivire, Zoroark (the Zorua he helped find her mom), Dratini, Mightyena, Growlithe, Umbreon, and a shiny Zangoose. His trades for his Tarous: Machamp, Flygon, Eevee, Espeon, Joltieon, Gardevoir, Beedrill, Combusken, Marshtomp, Meowstic (F) (Meowth quickly went and stood next too her.) And of course Pikachu, Meowth and Lucario.

"Ash you weren't joking when you said you have a lot of new pokemon." Gary said with an awe shocked expression.

Ash just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Ash my boy this is amazing, you've gathered an amazing amount of pokemon and from what I can see they are very well trained." Professor Oak stated while admiring Areodactyl.

"Ash with all these pokemon by your side I don't think you'll have a single problem at any of the leagues you enter." Gary said in awe of all the pokemon in front of him.

"Thanks Gary but there are some incredibly strong trainers out there." Ash said with smile "But, that doesn't scare me one bit. I love a strong opponent."

Over the course of the next few hours Ash explained about his new pokemon and a few of his old ones. He did his best to answer the profeasor's questions about Lucario, Areodactyl and how he and Greninja bonded in battle.

While everyone was chatting and admiring all of Ash's pokemon, he took the chance to talk to Brock. "Brock can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Ash asked in a hushed nervous tone.

"Sure thing man," the pokemon doctor replied as they walked a little ways from the group. "Whats up Ash, you look a little nervous and confused?"

Ash explained to Brock what happened the night he left how he felt when he saw May, about the feelings seeing her again for the first time in five years, how angry he got when he seen that Drew had slapped her, and finished by telling him, "Its strange to me Brock I missed everyone while I was training but at least once a week I'd dream about her, Iwould see her face and hear her voice. I don't know what that means."

Brock chuckled as he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder, "Ash in all the years I've known you, you've only ever paid attention to pokemon, battles and food. Don't try to tell me otherwise we both know its the truth." He said as Ash opened his mouth to argue but closed it knowing Brock was right. "Ash I can't tell you what all of that means, thats up to you. Do some thinking and look in your heart and search your mind I'm sure you'll find the answer."

"Ok Brock thank you for the help, I'll try meditating to try and clear my thoughts." Ash said.

"Anytime Ash, when you get to Pewter we'll talk more and see what you've found out then." The older man said with a grin.

"Sounds good man thank you again." he said as they walked back to the group. "By the way Brock I've been meaning to ask, how did you and Lucy end up together."

"After you left we all started looking for you or where you might be going. I had a thought that you might have thought about taking Scott's offer to be a Frontier Brain. So I went to the Battle Pike to ask Lucy if she'd heard from you, when I explained what had happened she contacted the other brains and they a tried to help look for you. After a few months she and I were having dinner after looking around some parts of Kanto that you were rumored to have been seen in. One thing led to another and we ended confessing our feelings for each other at the same time and thats how it all started." Brock said while looking at Lucy as they walked up.

Ash smiled and said, "Well thats two relationships that started because of me. Guess it wasn't all bad that I left." Ash felt a slap against the back of his head "Owe Brock what the hell."

"That's for leaving and saying that, but I will say thank you for bringing us together even if you didn't know it." Brock said with a smirk.

As the day went on everyone began to return to their homes bidding Ash, May Delia, Gary, Zoey and Professor Oak good bye until they met again. Ash promised everyone he'd keep in touch with them and let them know how is journey was going. As Brock, Lucy, Misty, and Tracy (who wanted to spend more time with Misty) went to leave Ash had a request, "Brock, Misty will you two do me a favor?

"Sure Ash anything you need." Said Brock.

"No problem Ash. What do you need?" replied Misty.

"Brock will you tell Forest that I'm coming for my first badge from him and I'd like it to be a full six on six battle, I want his absolute best. Misty I would like the same kind of battle from you, I know you've gotten stronger and I want you to give it your all. I would also ask both you to call the other gym leaders to tell them I'm coming and I want full battles from them all as well. I want to earn my badges the right way this time." Ash finished with a determined smile on his face.

"You got it man I'll make sure Forest brings his a-game to the battle and I'll call up a few of the gyms." Brock said with a chuckle and a hand shake.

"Don't worry about me Ash, you'll have to give it everything you've got to beat me. I'll call up the girls and tell them to put the hurt on you." Misty said jokingly with a friendly hug. She turned to May and gave her a tight hug, "May take good care of him, I can see he is crazy for you, even if he is too dense to know it just yet. Make sure he never leaves again, ok."

"Don't worry Misty I'll keep him in line and never let him out of my sight. He's dense like a rock, but a very handsome rock." May replied with a blush hugging her dear friend.

The next day after everyone had left, Ash and May went to the market place to start gathering supplies for their up coming trip. As they did their shopping Ash thought about what Brock had said, he tried to understand what his heart felt and what his mind was saying. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard May yell "Earth to Ash!! Are you awake?" She said while waving her hand infront if his face.

"Sorry May I kinda zoned out." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" she asked.

"About our new journey, all the places we'll see and people we'll meet." Ash said hoping she'd by his lie.

"It'll be fun, traveling with you is always a blast and you always seem to meet the best people." May said.

 _'Glad she bought it, trying to figure this out is more difficult then I thought.'_ he said in his mind as they continued shopping and talking about their up coming travels.

When they got back to the house and put their items away, they decided to go down to the lab. As they walked down the road Ash asked, "What new pokemon do you have May?"

"I'll show you when we get to the lab, I had them transferred here since we all started spend more time in Kanto. It made it easier to train them all for contests and to make sure they're all being well taken care of, I like to be really hands on with my pokemon." May explained to Ash. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Zoey.

"May, Ash whats up guys?" she asked.

"We finished our shopping earlier than we thought, so Ash asked to see all my pokemon." she told the red headed coordinator.

"I never thought I'd here you say you finished shopping early." Zoey teased May, which caused Ash to laugh though he stopped as May shot a glare at him.

"Ok you two I'm gonna go hang out with Gary while he finishes up the last part of his thesis." she said, followed by a whisper only May could hear, "No hanky panky now." With a wink she walked down the hall, while May swatted at her with a bright red blush. Ash was totally oblivious as he was stepping out the door, when May caught up with him she managed to control her blush.

May called out her pokemon and pulled six spheres from her belt and released them. As they stood in front of the two trainers Ash was impressed at all the pokemon she had caught and trained. May's pokemon Blaizeken, Beautifly, Delcatty (May found a moon stone while looking for Ash near Mt. Moon.), Venusaur, Munchlax (who doesn't want to evolve yet), Wartortle (also choose not to evolve.), Glaceon (she skipped to Pikachu and nuzzled him). She caught Altaria (the Swablu she helped with injured wing.), Ninetales, Froslass, Shelder, Ampharos, Sunflora, Swanna, Florges, Sawsbuck, Vivillon, Minccino, Lumineon, and Masquerain.

"Wow May your pokemon look amazing and you've caught some really impressive ones as well." Ash said looking over the pokemon in front of him. "Hey Glaceon, how are you girl?" He asked as he scratched behind her ears. She yipped in response. He watched her again go sit unusually close to Pikachu, who did't seem to mind. _'That's weird I've never seen them sit so close._ ' he thought to himself but he shrugged it off as they talked about her new pokemon.

 _Poke speech_

"Pikachu its been along time, I've missed you like crazy." Glaceon said rubbing Pikachu's cheek.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry we were gone for so long but Ash is my brother and I will follow him any where he goes." he replied apologetically.

"I understand, I feel the same about May. I'm just glad you guys are back. May was devastated when Ash left, she cares so deeply for him. This is the happiest I've seen her in a very long time." Glaceon said looking at May's smile.

Pikachu smiled, "I agree, I haven't seen Ash smile like this in a very very long time. I hope he'll start to understand what his feelings mean before too long, he's not as dense as he was but he still has no idea." he said with a chuckle, he gave Glaceon's cheek a quick lick before going to meet the rest of the pokemon.

 _End poke speech_

May looked over just as Pikachu licked Galceon's cheek, she giggled seeing the shocked loom on her pokemon's face. _'Seems those two understand their feelings. I hope Ash can do that too, but no matter what I'm never giving up on him.'_ she thought with a smile. The duo spent the rest of the day playing with their pokemon and relaxing. As the day drew to an end they went back to the house to eat dinner and continue mapping out their travel plans. Knowing that the next few days would be over before they knew it. After dinner with Delia and watching re-runs of a few past leagues they called it a night and went to bed. uUnbeknownst to Ash and May, they fell asleep dreaming of the other.


	6. Chapter Six A New Beginning

**Just want to say thank you to everyone for your help and positive feedback. I'd like to say sorry for any bad grammar or mistakes, it has been a while since English class. Let me know what you guys think and I'll hopefully be able to do at least a chapter a week.**

Chapter 6

The next week seem to fly by for everyone in the Ketchum house as Ash prepared to take on the Indigo League and May to take on the Kanto Contest Circuit. The sun rose on a quite monday morning and a raven haired trainer stood facing it with three companions by him. "Well guys today is the first step towards our dream." he spoke "Think we got what it takes to win them all and then face him again?"

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu fist pumped.

 **"We are all ready master, we will not fail you."** Lucario stated.

"We're with you till the end Ash no matter what happens." Meowth said with a confidence in his eyes.

"Well lets get some food, our gear, then pick out the first team since we have to follow the rules now." Ash said as the walked back into the house.

After a filling hearty breakfast Ash's mom brought out a package for her son, "Ash, dear I thought you would like this for your journey I made it over the last few days." she said as he opened the box.

"Mom these are amazing, thank you so much." he said giving his mom a big hug as he rushed up the stairs. When he came back down a few minutes later in his new clothes, the pants where a tan cargo pant made of a heavier but breathable material, shirt was jet black, the vest was identical to his original Kanto one, his gloves were black and cobalt blue, and finally his mom had some how tracked down a mint condition hat just like his first one.

"Mom I don't know what to say these look amazing and I can't believe you found the same hat." he said looking at his new outfit.

"Well I thought it would be fitting to look this way when you started again and I always liked this hat the best." Delia said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Don't cry mom, I'm not leaving like that again. I promise I'll call and keep you updated and before you say it, I'll remeber to change them daily." He said hugging her one last time.

"You have nothing to worry about Delia he wont ever be out of my sight." May said with a cheerful tone as she hugged her tight. "Thank you for everything I couldn't have made it with out you Delia."

"May you're welcome, but you helped me just as much. He is a handful so take good care of him." she said waving to the pair and just as they left the yard and turned down the road. _'I wish you were here, that boy could use your guidance'_ she thought sadly as the two trainers walked towards the laboratory.

When they reached the lab they had decided on there first teams when Professor Oak gave them some unexpected news, "It seems the Pokemon League has made a small rule change this season. They have sent out an email saying that trainers, coordinators, and performers who have competed in at least three of thetheir respecting competitions with no less that one top two or better may now carry up to eight pokemon. Although during official competitions you will only be allowed to have six pokemon with you."

"Well thats a different change, now we can train eight pokemon while traveling. I guess we need to pick out two new pokemon May." Ash said while grinning. He was excited about being able to have more of his pokemon with him. After choosing their two new pokemon their teams were ,Ash choose to bring Pikachu, Lucario, Eevee, Pidgeot, Primeape, Butterfree, Goodra, and Gyarados. Meowth choose to stay behind to spend time with Meowstic and Professor Oak wanted to do some studies with him. May choose to bring Blaziken, Froslass, Swanna, Glaceon, Wartortle, Munchlax, Masquerin, and Sawsbuck. The pair thanked him for all his help and said goodbye to Gary, Zoey and Professor Oak.

"Good luck you two give it your all." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"May good luck in your contests, I have a feeling you're going to have some very strong completion this season. Ash show everyone what your training as done for you and your pokemon. We'll be cheering for you at the final battle." Zoey said as she hugged them both.

Gary shook Ash's hand and gave May a hug and told them both, "Win it big guys, I know you two will do great and make us all proud. Ash watch out for Paul he's gotten much stronger and smarter, and May you know all about Dawn so don't underestimate her."

"Thanks guys and we will for sure." the two trainers said as they waved good bye and continued down the road.

"Well I'd better get ready too. We can't let them have all the fun now can we." Zoey said with a smirk as she turned down the hallway.

"You sure you'll be alright Grandpa with us leaving?" Gary asked his grandfather.

"Yes, I will be plus Tracy will be back in a few days so you've got nothing to worry about Gary. You two go enjoy traveling, make sure to cheer Zoey on and take care of yourselves." the gray haired man said. "Oh and one more thing, I don't need to be a great grandpa just yet." he added with a wink, causing Gary to go deep red and hurry down the hallway to his and Zoey's room.

As May and Ash reached the top of the hill overlooking Pallete Town, Ash couldn't help but smile. "Well guys here we go, lets some 'em what we got and win it all." he said looking at May, Lucario and Pikachu earning a cheer and a hug from May. The hug caused both of them to blush and let go quickly. They were at the edge of the forest separating Pallete Town from Viridian, when Ash felt like someone was watching them from the shadows. He spun quickl and looked deep into the darkness of the trees, while reaching out with his aura sight making his eyes glow blue.

"Ash whats going on?" May asked in a startled voice seeing him react so quickly and his eyes turning solid blue made her feel nervous.

"I thought I felt someone watching us from over there, but I can't seem to feel anyone's presence there. I must have just imagined it, being excited might have my aura extra sensitive." Ash said with a shrug and calming May down as his eyes turned brown once again. They started walking again and Ash started to explain more about his aura abilities to May as they walked underneath the lush green tree tops.

Unknown to them a figure stepped out from behind a tree and allowing his cloak to unwrap from around him. _'He has gotten stronger then. I'll keep an eye on his progress to see if he has what it takes.'_ the man thought with a smile. He stepped back into the shadows to continue on his own path through the forest, he cast a glance over his shoulder towards the small town and wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye.

Over the next few days Ash and May made their way to Viridian city with very little trouble. They had a small skirmish with a group of territorial Raticate but they cleared them away quickly and continued down the road. The first night the camped Ash cooked dinner and May was very cautious of this knowing how his past food turned out. When he finally convinced her to try it, she was quite surprised at how good the food was.

"Ash this is amazing." She said between mouth fulls, "Where and how did you learn to cook so well?"

"I learned some by watching Brock and Cilian. The chefs in Rota taught me a bit as well, they didn't want me to starve in the wild," he said with a chuckle, "and a lot of trial and error. I had to fend for my pokemon and myself for four years after we went on our own." He finished explaining. While they enjoyed their meal, they discussed training methods and Ash gave May some new combo ideas to try in her up coming contests. After dinner they cleaned the dishes and May went to change and get ready for the night. Ash and Lucario sat cross legged next to each other and started meditating. While they did this Pikachu jumped onto May's lap while the other pokemon relaxed or spared against each other. May smiled as she scratched Pikachu's back, she felt a chill against her leg she saw Glaceon looking at her, so she adjusted Pikachu so they could both fit in her lap.

Ash was in his own head unaware of his suroundings as he reflected on memories and recent events. He had taken Brock's advice to heart and over the last few days he had thought long and hard about his feelings. During this he recognized how dense he'd been over the years at all the girls who had shown interest in him, but he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on May. He soon realized that she had a crush on him for awhile, but the feeling of her aura showed that it had grown far beyond a simple crush to possibly love. At least that was his best guess as these feelings were new and difficult to understand to him. He knew he cared deeply for all his friends, family and everyone of his pokemon, but he noticed that his feelings for May seemed stronger than the others.

Ash and Lucario had been meditating for an hour or so when they finished and opened their eyes. The first sight that greeted Ash's eyes made his heart race, it was May with Pikachu and Glaceon on her lap. They had all fallen asleep watching them and the pokemon, Ash couldn't help but notice the features of May's face and how beautiful she looked in the fading rays of the sunset. Ash stood up and stretched his body and walked over to May, he gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"May," he said softly with a gentle shake of her shoulder, "May, you should wake up a chair is no place to sleep."

May felt a gentle shaking of her shoulders, she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a wonderful sight in her opinion. She stared into his deep brown eyes, she took in every once of his presence and even his smell. She had to restrain the urge to grab him and pull him into a deep kiss, she knew he cared about her alot but she didn't want to scare him with a kiss.

"Sorry we must have dozed off watching you." She said stretching het arms while Glaceon and Pikachu jumped to the ground and stretched as well.

"It's ok, sorry we meditated for so long. Sometimes I get lost in in my thoughts and lose track of time." Ash said apologetically.

"No worries." May said with a smile that caused Ash's heart to beat faster. "What where you so deep in thought about?"

Ash began to think fast, "Uh, just about my first battle and all the places I'd like to show you while we're travelling through Kanto." he said while he thought _'I can't let her know yet, if my feelings aren't what she wants she'll get hurt and I do not want that.'_

May giggled slightly, "If that put you deep thought I'd hate to be in your brain during a battle." They both laughed at the comment and Ash made a small fire for the night. He had offered May the tent, but she opted to sleep under the stars with him. They returned their pokemon except Lucario, Glaceon (who dodged the red beam), and obviously Pikachu. They all settled down for the night and made small conversation until they decided to call it a night.

"Good night Ash see you in the morning." May said with a yawn.

"Sleep tight and good night May." He replied. As he gazed into the star filled night he stared at a certain star for some unknown reason and silently asked "Star light star bright, will you help me understand my feelings for May are they love?" As he finished talking his eyes drifted shut and he was soon dreaming of his and May's past adventures.


	7. Chapter Seven A Stony Destination

Chapter seven

The next morning Ash woke up before everyone else and starting to do a work out routine he came up with, (he thought if his pokemon were training then he needed too as well) but before he began he stared at May as she slept. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful and peaceful she looked as she lightly slept. _'Why am I thinking like this? Am I falling for her? I need to think about it more, I can't hurt her.'_ he thought to himself. After he got out of his sleeping bag he started off with a light jog/run through the trees, using nature as an obstacle coarse, he then found a sturdy branch and began doing pull ups. He would then swing his legs over the branch and do ab work outs, and he finished by sparing with one of his pokemon, today it was Lucario who had woken up just as Ash returned from his run.

The sounds of grunts and thuds woke May from her sleep, she opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. When she could see clearly she was instantly wake and her breath were short and fast. She could see Ash and Lucario trading blows against each other, she was in awe of the sight of Ash with out his shirt off. His body was firm, his muscles were toned, and he was not over muscled, she could see a few scars on his arms from his journey and the large jagged scar on his abdomen from Team Rocket. She knew he had bulked up during his time away but she had never seen him shirtless until now and she was breathless to say the least. May watched the pair spare until Lucario got in a lucky shot and sent Ash flying to the ground. Ash got up he brushed himself off and to May's surprise he was laughing.

"That was a good shot Lucario, you caught me off gaurd but don't expect it to happen again." He said laughing as the pair fist pumped.

 **"Master you've only beat me twice so we will see next time**." Lucario replied with a smirk. A sound of clapping drew their attention. May had climb out of her sleeping bag, she was clapping and giggling at the exchange between the two.

"I never knew that Ash Ketchum was an early riser, the one I knew would sleep past eight most days." she said teasingly as she handed him a towel to dry off.

"I had to learn in Rota and when I started training I figured that I needed to be training right along side my pokemon." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. After May released her pokemon, they fed all the pokemon they then cooked their own breakfast. After they had finished eating, Ash cleaned himself up, they packed up camp and returned their pokemon. They began walking towards Viridian City, Ash took them through few short cuts he'd found over the years. He showed her where he had fell into the river with Pikachu and where they washed up and stole Misty's bike. Then he showed her and Glaceon where he andPikachu made their stand against the Spearow, Pikachu laughed with Ash as they remembered the events causing Glaceon and May to sweat drop.

They walked for another hour or so when the out skirts of the city came into view. Glaceon and Pikachu walked in front with their tails rubbing occasionally, May and Ash walked next to each other. She wanted to reach out and take his hand but resisted the urge knowing that time would work all this out. Lucario walked on the other side of Ash as he always did following the code of Aura Guardian and Partner. They walked past the gaurd station where he first met Officer Jenny and had his wild ride to the Pokemon Center. They decided to spend the day in the city seeing the sights, since neither of them had done it in their travels through the city. When they reached the center, they handed over their poke balls to Nurse Joy as to make sure everyone was healthy and Ash made his way to the video phones to let his mom know that they made it safely. After their pokemon had been given a clean bill of health Ash called the professor to exchange his pokemon so he could keep his training with them constant as possible.

Ash sent Primeape, Gyarados, and Goodra back in exchange for Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Heracross. He knew going into Viridain Forest the would come across some very hostile Beedrill and other territorial groups of pokemon so he wanted a good variety of types on his team. May also changed up her team as well she exchanged Munchlax, Masquiern, and Sawsbuck for Ninetales, Altaria, and Minccino. After changing their teams they explored the city, doing a little shopping, grabbed lunch at a homey little Italian restaurant and Ash refused to let May pay for the meal saying its gentleman thing to do. They returned to the Pokemon Center, put their purchases in their rooms and went behind the center to do a little training.

Ash sent out his pokemon having Heracross have a light battle with Tyranitar, Typhlosion was racing Pikachu working on their speeds, Butterfree helped Eevee with her distance on her attacks, Lucario and Pidgeot were sending an Aura Sphere back and forth working on timing. Ash moved between the groups giving pointers and advice to his pokemon smiling at how well they were all doing.

May was shocked watching the small Eevee launch powerful attacks, "Ash your Eevee is so amazing, she is so fast and strong. Why hasn't she evolved yet?" she asked him.

"Eevee wants to become as strong as possible before she even considers evolution. She has trained right next to my most powerful pokemon since day one, she has never given up and I am extremely proud of her and all my pokemon for the effort they put in." He explained scratching behind Eevee's ears getting a happy yip. May smiled at the sweet moment between the two _'His pokemon really love him deeply, and so do I.'_ she thought with a light blush _'I hope he will return the same feelings to me.'_ As Ash continued his training May sent out her pokemon wanting to work on her appeals for the upcoming Pewter City Contest.

Blaziken, Froslass, Swanna, Glaceon, Wartortle, Ninetales, Altaria, and Minncino all stood before May ready to start training. She started out by having her team stretch out and run a few laps around the practice fields to warm up. After they warmed up May had them start out by focusing their attacks to have better control and to improve their ability to bring out the colors and flash of the moves. They did training of that nature for about an hour, when May had them change it up to powering up their attacks. She liked being able to show the beauty of the attacks but her edge was that her pokemon trained in battles so their attacks had more power than other contest pokemon.

Ash was calling his pokemon together to go over training and what they could work on. Once he had finished discussing training with his pokemon, he walked over to where May was training, Ash watched her moving in between the pokemon giving her insight. He didn't know why but he was mesmerized by her movements, her hair, and the way she interacted with her pokemon. She turned to see where Ash was whenher sapphire eyes locked onto his chocolate eyes he became completely lost in them. He felt his heart rate increase and a feeling of warmth spread through his chest. A sudden jolt of electricity ran through his body bringing him back to his senses, when he heard May asking, "You there Ash?" while knocking on his head.

"Huh? Sorry May I was just thinking." he said.

"Hmmm, knowing you it was probably food or pokemon." May said with a giggle.

"Hey I think about other stuff, like.." he searched his head, he didn't want to tell her what he'd been meditating on, "Okay maybe you have a point." with a chuckle. They recalled all their pokemon and went into the Pokemon Cented cafeteria to grab a quick dinner. Once they got their pokemon and themselves fed they went back to their room, Ash let May shower and clean up first. She came out shortly after with her hair in a towel letting Ash go get cleaned up, he came out with a fresh pair of shorts and a clean tshirt. He sat on his bed, Pikachu jumped on his lap and started scratching behind his ears getting a happy relaxing 'Chaaa'. They stayed up for an hour or so watching a movie before they called it a night. As May fell asleep she thought she heard Ash mutter something but figured she was hearing things. Unknown to May, Ash rolled on his side, he could make out May's outline he softly whispered, "Goodnight May, sweet dreams. I'll figure out my feelings soon enough." With that he feel into a gentle sleep.

The next morning Ash woke up and the sky was still dark, he glanced at the alarm clock in the room seeing it was five thirty he decided to get in a work out before they started through the forest. Lucario and Pikachu stretched and waited for Ash to finish changing and to write a quick note to tell May where he'd gone if she woke up before he got back. The trio walked out of the Pokemon Center into the quite city, they started out with a light jog towards the Pokemon Gym. As they got closer they increased their pace, when they reached the front gates they turned back around, but not before Ash felt a familiar presence, he had felt it before but couldn't place it. They continued their pace eventually beginning to run back to the training grounds behind the center. After taking a moment to catch their wind Ash released his pokemon and had them begin working out while Lucario and him went through movements to help with aura. The group had been at it for a about a hour and a half when May came out side, she stopped and watched the training session amazed at how much they'd all grown.

"Oh, hey May," Ash said with a smile, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good, how long have you been awake."

"It was around five thirty when I woke up."

May chuckled to herself, "Its still hard to believe that you wake up this early."

"Hey now, people change." He replied with fake hurt in his voice, just then his stomach growled loudly causing May and the pokemon to laugh. "Okay maybe somethings don't change."

He recalled his pokemon, they headed into the center to have Nurse Joy check his pokemon. When they were given a clean bill of health the group when and ate a hearty breakfast afterwards Ash took a shower. They returned the room key to Nurse Joy and started their journey out of town towards the forest, when they stepped into the tree line Ash took a deep breath enjoying the forest air. May and Ash walked along the path they made small talk swapping stories and taking in the sights of the surrounding area. A little ways into the path they came across the spot where he caught his Caterpie, they journeyed on finally finding a good spot to make lunch. After cleaning up they ran into Samurai had a brief catch up they were on their way with a warning from the bug type trainer.

"Be careful my friends the Beedrill have been very hostile latley, be sure to mind the hatchings grounds." he called out as they walked down the path into the forest.

"Thank you for the warning, and we'll see you around." Ash said back waving as they turned the corner of the trail disappearing into the woods. The group continued walking for a few hours trading stories and training tips when May seen a strange pokemon come out of the bushes a head of them. "Ash what pokemon is that?" May asked quietly hoping not to scare it away.

"Its a Sewaddle, they're from Unova but they've been spreading out more now that regions have better trade paths." he explained. "Your pokedex should be updated and have to info on it if you want to know more."

"Thats right Professor Oak gave us both the new model." May pulling out her pokedex and scaning the Sewaddle.

 _Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce._

"Sounds like a good pokemon and helpful for contest. I'm gonna catch it." she said pulling out Minccino's pokeball. "Minccino take the stage." the pokeball released a bright white light that died down revealing the brown colored pokemon. "Minccion use **Swift** with **Thunder Wave**." She called out. Minccino swung her tail releasing a shower of golden stars which mixed with the weak electricity causing them to spark and crakle. The attack hit Sewaddle who tried to dodge with **String Shot** but both attacks have a zero chance of missing. The power of **Swift** sent the sewing pokemon across the ground, as it stood up noticable static electricty crackled over its body showing paraylsis. Knowing she had a shot, May threw a pokeball at Sewaddle, the ball bounced off the pokemon's head sucking it in with a red light. The Pokeball landed on the ground shaking three times before dinging signaling she had caught Sewaddle, May ran to collecet her new pokemon. As she shrunk the Pokeball it transfered itself back to the lab with her other pokemon.

"Congradulations May that was a great combo idea using two unavoidable moves like that." He said as he patted her shoulder.

"Thank you Ash that means a lot." May replyed while turning her head slightly hiding her blush.

They began walking once more seeing the sun slowing moving towards the horizon line. After a few hundred yards they came upon a section of the path that was completly destroyed.

"Looks like a pokemon battle happened here, and not too long ago seeing as how its still smoking." Ash said as he examined the damage. "I'm willing to bet its the Beedrill and Pinsir fighting for teritory. We better hurry so we don't get caught in a fight." As he took May's hand leading her through the wreckage. They silently hurried through woods until an explosin knocked them off their feet and throwing debri over them and dust into the air

"What was that?" May asked coughing through the dust.

"Its the Beedrill, its a huge swarm of them and they are really pissed." he said as he called out his pokemon, May stood up and doing the same. As soon as all their pokemon came out the swarm of Bedrill atracked with out mercy, they began calling out counter attacks and dogdes while trying to move down the path. While May was calling out her pokemon she didn't notice the **Poison Sting** and **Sludge Bomb** attacks coming at her back. Ash looking around the battle, seen the attacks out of the corner his eye, he dove towards May taking them full force. He cried out as he felt all the needles and poison impact his skin, May turned and saw him fall to the ground.

"Ash!" May cried out.

Grunting as he pushed himself to his knees, "We need to end this." he said in a pained voice, "Typholsin **Overheat** , Pidgeot **Air Slash** , Butterfree **Silver wind** , Tyranitar and Heracross Hyperbeam, Lucario **Aura Sphere** , Eevee **Swift** , Pikachu **Thunder**!" All of the pokemon launched their attacks together creating a blinding white beam that crashed into the Beedrill knocking them out or sending them flying into the trees. "Good job everyone, that should by us some time." Ash went to stand up but the poison took effect and he started to pass out.

May rushed to Ash as he began to fall foward catching him before he face planted into the ground. With Lucario's help they move a good distance down the path to setup camp and heal everyone's injuries. She spent the next few hours tending to everyone and giving Ash some Petcha berry with Lucario's help once more. As night began to fall she made a simple dinner, fed the pokemon and kept checking on Ash seeing that he was doing better made her smile. She put a blanket over him kissing his forehead lightly whispering good night to him. After the eventful day and adrenilne rush sleep quickly took her, while they slept Lucarion kept watch over the camp for the night.

The next morning Ash groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling the pains from the day before. He looked around his surroundings seeing that the sun was above the horizon already and all of May's and his pokemon were eating breakfast. His gaze fell upon May who was currently cooking over the fire, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked in the morning sun shining off her hair. Hearing Ash's groan May looked up to see him slowly sitting up, she moved over to him helping him to an upright position. "Ash how are you feeling?" she asked worryingly.

"I'm alright May, I've been through worse." he replied with a small grin.

"Well good," she said as she slapped him upside the head "Don't do anything stupid like that again Ash, you had me so worried." He rubbed his head gingerly looking at May seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry May, but I couldn't let you get hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if it would've happened to you. I care too much about you to see anything happen to you or anyone else I care about." he said while grasping her hands in his, as he spoke their faces slowly moved closer together. When he finished talking they realized how close they were and quickly backed up with blushes covering both their faces.

Trying to ease the tension they felt Ash asked, "May how did we get here, I don't remember anything after the last attack from the pokemon?" May went on to explain how Lucario helped her move him and that the other pokemon helped find berries and over things they'd need for the night. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile and pull her into a tight hug, "Thank you May." he said gently next to her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. She pulled out of his arms reluctantly, returning to the breakfast she had started while hiding her blush.

"Are you feeling ok to travel Ash?" May asked finally getting her face back to her normal color.

"I'm fine to go May," he said while jumping up and down while waving his arms around "I've been through worse than that." May raised an eyebrow questionably at him.

 **"Miss Maple I will vouch for Master Ash, he may have been injured yesterday but he has been far more injured by is own doing though."** Lucario chimed in with a smirk.

"Hey they weren't all my fault some were freak accidents and don't call me master." Ash shot back to his aura partner. Lucario just shook his head with a smirk as he went back to his breakfast with the other pokemon.

May giggled at the exchange "At least I know someone was taking care of you and keeping you in line while you were away." she said then suddenly smacked him upside the head again, "That's still for leaving, you're going to get many of those from a lot other people as well. You had so many of us worried when you left." As a small tear formed in the corner of her eye, Ash gently reached out and wiped it away.

"Hey now no need to cry May, I'm here for good and I'm not leaving again." She smiled at him knowing he was telling the truth and she also knew that even of she tried she wouldn't leave his side again. After they ate their breakfast and cleaned up the campsite, they started back down the path. After walking for a few hours they finally reached the edge of the forest and stood on a hill over looking Pewter City sight of Ash's first battle on his new journey and home of May's first contest. They looked at each other with confidence in their eyes and continued into the town knowing that they were going to give it their all.


	8. Chapter Eight The First Fight

Chapter Eight

 **So this is my first time writing a battle out. Let me know what you think, I tired not to over power Ash's pokemon. I always thought that wild pokemon are stronger but trained ones are stronger. So hopefully you all like it.**

They made their way to the Pokemon Center so they could have their pokemon fully checked out after the previous day's events. They also booked a room to stay in as they were staying there for a few days for the battle and the contest.

"So Ash what six pokemon are you going use against Forest?" She asked as they handed over their poke balls to Nurse Joy as Pikachu and Glaceon followed behind her.

Ash looked at her with a mischievous smile and a wink, "It's a secret." After they got their pokemon back Ash had Pikachu and Lucario wait with May while he went to the transfer machine.

Ash dialed the labs number and Professor Oak answered, "Ash my boy what can in do for you?"

"Hello professor, I need to swap my team around for my battle with Brock."

"Ok so which ones would you lo like?" Ash named off the six pokemon he wanted for this battle and the elderly professor went to get them when Ash heard another voice.

"Hey Ash how are you doing?"

Ash could see at the bottom of the screen was Meowth. "I'm doing good. How are you and the others doing at the ranch?"

"We're all doing well, everybody is keeping up with their training and ready for any battle that you'll need us for."

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm proud of all of you and make sure you guys don't push too hard. Take some rest days and enjoy some relaxation." Ash said smiling at how dedicated his pokemon are to being the strongest.

"I'll pass the message along, but you know they're stubborn just like you." Meowth said with a chuckle.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Ash said, but then he thought of some if his past adventures and chuckled lightly "Ok maybe you have a point." Just then Professor Oak came in with six poke balls in his hands.

"Alright Ash I'm ready when you are."

A few minutes later they had finished exchanging the pokemon, "Thank you professor, I'll call you after the battle to send my team back to let them rest."

"Ok Ash good luck, we'll talk to you later."

"Go get them boss, make sure you win. I wanna try my paw at a League battle." Meowth said with determination.

"We'll give it all we got and thanks guys." With that the screen went black, Ash clipped his poke balls to belt and went to find May.

He walked into the lobby finding May, Pikachu and Lucario waiting for him in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, May ready to go?"

"Yes I am." she said cheerfully "So which pokemon did you get?"

Ash just chuckled " It's a secret." Is all he said and with that they headed out towards the gym. May was questioning Ash every step of the way wanting to know what pokemon he chose but he kept his lips sealed and just said "You'll have to wait and see." They reached the gym doors and Ash looked at Pikachu and nodded "This is it buddy the first step towards the Indigo League."

"Pi pika pi!!!!" the electric mouse said throwing mock punches making Ash and May chuckle.

 **"We're together every step of the way as a team master."** Lucario said.

May couldn't help but smile at the bond that Ash and all his pokemon shared "I'll be there to cheer you on at every battle Ash." she added.

With a push of the door the group entered the gym and Ash called out "I challenge the top rock type gym in Kanto!" A lone spotlight turned on shining on a man with tan skin, black spiky hair and narrow eyes.

He looked up and replied with a grin, "Who dares challenge the rock hard defense of the Pewter Gym?" Ash was slightly shocked seeing Brock in the same position as he was when he first challenged the gym.

"Brock you're the gym leader, what about Forest?"

"I thought it would be fitting to battle the same gym leaders you did the first time. So Forest and I spoke about it and he agreed. Don't think though that just because I'm a pokemon doctor it doesn't mean that my battling skills have diminished one bit." Brock said standing up as the rock gym floor slid together. Lucario went and stood next May and Glaceon as Ash and Pikachu took their places across from Brock.

"Aren't you going to stand with Ash Lucario?" she questioned the aura pokemon.

 **"I am not battling in the battle so I choose to observe the battle from the sidelines and maybe give some advice to the other pokemon and to Master Ash."** The jackal pokemon explained to May.

"I understand that then, did he tell you which pokemon he plans on using?" she inquired trying to get information from the aura pokemon.

 **"Yes he did but he asked not to say which ones."** he said with a small smirk as May pouted slightly after not getting any information once again. On the battlefield Ash and Pikachu stared firmly at Brock with pure determination in their eyes and Brock stared right back knowing this would be one of the best battles of his life.

Forest took the referee podium and looked at his older brother and the trainer he considers his brother and said "This will be a full six on six battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town against Brock Stone gym leader of The Pewter Gym. The battle will be over when all six pokemon of either side are unable to battle, further more only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Do both trainers agree to the terms?" the younger boy said looking between them both. Ash nodded in agreement as did Brock, both men reached to their belts pulling out their first poke ball. They each threw the red and white sphere in air and a bright light flashed as two pokemon materialized. On Brock's side of the field a bipedal gray and orange pokemon with two horns coming out of its head "Rhyperior!!!!" the pokemon shouted making his presence known. Ash's pokemon was revealed as the white ligtlight died down an alligator pokemon with blue scales and red fins down his back "Feraligator!!!" he roared causing May to cover her ears from the roar.

"I'm impressed Ash, Totodile evolved into a very imprimpressive Feraligator." Brock called across the battlefield.

"Thanks Brock your Rhyperior looks incredibly powerful," Ash replied "I'd like to know more about him after the battle."

"Sounds good to me. Now how about we start our battle?" Brock said.

"Sounds good to me. You've got the first move." the Pallet native replied.

"Ok then, Rhyperior use **Thunderbolt**!" Brock called out to his pokemon.

"Rhy rhyperior!" he bellowed out as yellow electricity crackled over his body gathering at his horn then launching it at Feraligator.

"Quick Feraligator use **Ancient Power** to block then hit him with **Aqua Jet**!" Ash called out. The stones from the attack collided with the electricity causing a small explosion and smoke to fill the air. Feraligator burst through the smoke covered in water slamming hard into the drill pokemon's chest making him roar in pain.

"Rhyperior no!" Brock called out. "Are you ok bud?" Rhyperior nodded in response and fired off a **Focus Blast** catching Feraligator off guard and hitting the side of his head knocking him off balance. "Now quick Rhyperior get in close and use " **Thunder Fang**." The rock and ground type took off and latched onto the big jaw pokemon's arm causing significant damage.

"No Feraligator!" Ash called out with worry in his voice. "Use Counter Shield then multiple **Ice Punches**." The blue scaled pokemon roared as water erupted around him as he began to spin on his back throwing Rhyperior onto his back. When the rock type landed, Feraligator launched himself into the air using **Aqua Tail** and as he fell towards the downed pokemon his fist took on an icy color. His fist struck down again and again, after landing multiple hits he jumped back revealing Rhyperior with swirls in his eyes.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. Gym Leader please send out your next pokemon." Forest called form the referee box.

"Thank you bud you did very well get some rest." Brock said returning his pokemon. "Now Golem its your turn." The megaton pokemon landed causing the ground to shake slightly.

Ash could see Feraligator had taken a fair amount of damage from the battle called out, "Are you ok to go on?" Feraligator gave a small nod and launched a **Water Gun** towards the round pokemon. He knew that he was tired but refused to give in.

"Golem use **Steamroller** to deflect the water then hit him with **Hyper Beam**." Ash waited until the right moment and called his counter attack

"Feraligator use Hydro Pump." The big jaw pokemon roared and released a large column of water that collided with Hyper Beam. the two attacks were at a stall for a moment until **Hyper Beam** cut through the water striking Feraligator hard knocking him out in the process.

"Feraligator is unable to battle. Challenger please choose your next pokemon."

"I'm so proud of you buddy, thank you for all your hard work now take a good rest." Ash smiled at his friend impressed at how strong he'd gotten. "Now Kingler I choose you." The pincer pokemon materialized from the light clicking its claws ready for battle. "Ok Kingler lets end this one quick use **Surf** and ride it then us **Crabhammer**!" Ash called out as a wave of water appeared picking up Kingler carrying him towards Golem, the wave crashed in to the megaton pokemon Kingler's glowing claw slam into Golem knocking him out of the arena and the battle at the same time. Brock looked at his knocked out pokemon with shock, he knew Kingler was strong but he didn't expect that much power.

"Wow Ash that was awesome, there was so much power in those attacks." Brock praised his friend.

"Thank you Brock that means a lot." Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head at the praise.

"Ok then lets keep this going, Blissey you're up next." Brock called out as the happiness pokemon to the field. "I know this a rock type gym but sometimes you've gotta keep trainers on their toes."

"Makes sense to me Brock but I'm still gonna win this battle." said Ash as he pumped his fist. "Kingler lets hit them hard and fast use **Brick Break**."

Klingler scuttled across the ground preparing his claw to strike, just as he brought his claw back to hit Blissey, Brock called out "Now Blissey use **Sing**." Ash's eyes widened as Kingler fell to the ground snoring peacefully.

"Ok Blissey hit them with **Dream Eater** then finish with **Dazzling Gleam**." Brock called to the round pink pokemon.

"Kingler if you can hear me you need to wake up and dodge!" Ash yelled to his sleeping pokemon, Blissey's **Dream Eater** hit Kingler sapping his energy. Fortunately for Ash the sleeping crab awoke just in time to move out of the on coming attack although he was clipped by the beam of energy causing him to stumble.

"Kingler now its our turn use **Mud Shot** rapid fire"

"Blissey use **Light Screen** to defend." Brock called out, just as the flying globs of mud flew at his pokemon. A feint yellow barrier appeared deflecting some of the attack and only taking a small amount of damage. "Quick Blissey use a full power **Thunder Bolt.** " The electric attack crashed into Kingler sliding him across the floor kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Kingler was standing, Ash was about to call out to his pokemon but with a small grunt his pokemon fell over knocked out.

"Kingler is unable to battle, challenger please choose your next pokemon." Forest called out to Ash.

"Kingler return and take a good rest you did a great job. Now Marshtomp I choose you." Ash said as he threw his next poke ball out. A small blue pokemon appeared on the field in a battle stance.

"Marsh mar." she said while gesturing bring it on to Blissey.

Ash sweat dropped at his pokemon's actions, "She is really into battling. Ok lets start this use **Muddy Water** then **Ice Beam**." The mud fish pokemon released a wave of brown water that engulfed Blissey and was then frozen in place by the follow up Ice Beam. "Ok finish it use **Power-up Punch**." Marshtomp began striking the frozen Blissey again and again knocking her out after a few hits.

"Blissey is unable to battle gym leader please send out your next pokemon."

As Brock returned his pokemon, he thought carefully about his next choice and then called his next pokemon to the field "Sudowoodo come on out." The imitation pokemon saluted his trainer then turned ready for battle. "Now use **Double Edge** then hit her with **Slam**." Marshtomp was struck by the reckless attack then was smashed into the ground by the Slam attack.

"Marshtomp are you ok?" Ash asked his pokemon worryingly, the small blue pokemon stood up slowly and began to glow. Her arms grew longer and stronger, the fin on her head split into tow fins. She brlowed her name "Swampert!!!" and launched a powerful **Hydro Pump** slamming Sudowoodo into the wall behind Brock knocking out the pokemon. Ash was so proud to see Marshtomp had evolved but then shocked to see her fall forward with swirls for eyes. The damage she'd taken and the energy from evolving was too much for her.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle please choose your next pokemon."

"Swampert that was so amazing, I can't believe you learned Hydro Pump like that, now take a good rest. Gyarados I choose you." the atrocious pokemon roared her entrance, "I know its your first real battle girl lets show 'em what we got."

Brock flinched slightly at the roar that the pokemon emitted but tried not to show it. He called out his next pokemon for battle "Ludicolo battle time." Ludicolo appeared and hopped foot to foot as if he was dancing. "Lets hit them first **Energy Ball** quick fire." The carefree pokemon started throwing green orbs of energy at Gyarados impacting her hard in chest causing her to roar in pain.

"Gyarados are you good?" the blue serpent roared as an answer, "Ok then use **Earthquake** to throw them off balance and strike with **Twister**." With a hard slam of her tail the field shook violently knocking Ludicolo off his feet making him unable to avoid the tornado of debris beating and battering him around. Once the attack ended Ludicolo stood shakily up and giving a look that let Brock know he was good to continue.

"Ludicolo let's go, use **Grass Knot** to bring Gyarados down and then use **Razor Leaf**." Strands of grass wrapped around Gyarados causing her to fall to the ground hard then she was sliced over and over by leaves sent by Ludicolo. The leaves cut the grass that bound her to the ground allowing her to rise again.

Ash knew she was reaching her limits so he had to finish this up fast, "Gyarados show them what you got, use **Giga Impact!** " Gyarados roared louder than ever as she charged towards the happiness pokemon surrounded by a purple light crashing hard knocking him out. "Gyrados return you've done well but I can see you're exhausted, you did so well for your first true battle."

Brock smiled seeing the exchange between the two knowing that this last battle was going to be amazing. "Ash I'm down to my last pokemon but don't think for one second that this fight is close to over." he pulled his oldest pokemon, "Steelix let's finish this fight strong." The steel snake roared and flashed his toothy grin.

"I knew this would be the last battle. Ok old friend its been awhile but let's give this everything we've got. Greninja I choose you!" the ninja pokemon appeared with his head bowed and his hands in front of his face.

"Ash I'm giving you everything right here right now, Steelix lets show them our bond," he reached into his pocket pulling out a small clear stone. "Mega evolve!" A blinding white light filled the gym as Steelix grew and crystal like spines grew from his sides. When the light died down a mighty roar shook the building as Mega Steelix rose high showing his power.

Ash smiled this is the real test he thought, "Now, Greninja together!" he called as he rose his right arm as Greninja rose his left. A colum of water surrounded the ninja pokemon and when it faded Ash-Greninja stood ready for battle. Ash smiled feeling the rush of the battle bond between him and his pokemon "Greninja go, use back to back **Water Pulse**!"

"Greninja!" the ninja pokemon called out as he threw a blue ball of water one after another into Steelix's face knocking him to the side. "Now use **Water Pledge**." Ash called out. Greninja slammed his webbed hands to the ground causing columns of water to rush towards Steelix. The iron snake pokemon roared in pain from the onslaught of attacks.

Brock gritted his teeth, he knew that Greninja was fast but damn not this fast he knew he had to act fast, "Steelix counter with **Smack Down** then use **Autotomize** to gain speed." A slab of rock collided with Greninja causing him to fall to the ground and Ash to grab his back in pain. Steelix shone brightly from the effects of **Autotomize**. "Now use **Iron Tail** quickly!" Steelix took off with incredible speed and slammed his tail into Greninja sending him across the floor, as he rolled Ash gripped his side knowing they needed to end this battle.

"Greninja quick use **Double Team** to surround Steelix." Ash called to his friend.

"Steelix use **Thunder Fang** to cancel them out." As multiple Greninjas surrounded Steelix, his mouth crackled with electricity while a charged towards the copies.

"Greninja now!" Ash called out loudly over the noise of the battle "Use **Water Shuriken**!!" The copies all reached back and pulled the large shuriken from his back with Ash mimicking the actions. All the shurikens came raining down on Steelix causing an explosion and a layer of smoke to cover the field. everyone waited in suspense waiting for the smoke to clear. After a few minutes the smoke began to fade a towering image of Mega Steelix could be seen and Greninja could be seen standing on Ash's side of the field. When everyone could see clearly, they saw Steelix glaring with a smirk and then with a small flinch crashed to the ground reverting back to his normal form.

Forest shook his head and clearing the shocked look from his face, "Steelix is unable to battle. Gym Leader Brock is out of usable pokemon which means the challenger is the winner."

"We did it!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu ran onto the field giving Greninja a hug. " You were so awesome buddy, I'm so proud of you."

"Ash that was a truly wonderful battle and one I will never forget." Brock said with a smile, he held out his hand "Ash take this Boulder Badge as proof that you have defeated the Pewter City Gym."

Ash took the grey octagon shaped badge from his friend "Alright we won the Boulder Badge." he exclaimed with his trade mark pose with Pikachu on his shoulder and Greninja making the same pose. Making his friends and Lucario laugh and sweat drop at his actions. He might have been gone for five years but he's still the same Ash. After Ash received his badge from Brock, the group made their way to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon after the intense battle.

"So Brock how did you get a Rhyperior?" Ash asked his long time friend.

"About two years ago I was doing field work to finish part of school and we were down on the boarders of the Safari Zone. I heard some noises coming from the brush a little ways away and I found a badly injured Ryhorn. It looked like he'd been caught in a trap at some point but broke free." Brock explained. "I spent a few hours treating all of his injuries, when I was done and went to leave he nudged me trying to get my attention. I asked if he needed something else and he nodded towards my poke balls. I asked if he wanted to come with me and he nodded so I captured him. He evolved a year later then again about 8 months later."

"That's an awesome story man, I'm glad you could find him and help him." Ash told him.

"Yeah Brock that is so cool and he's such a powerful pokemon. You've done an amazing job training him." May added.

"You're pokemon are healed and doing just fine." the pink haired nurse called out to the two trainers.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." They said in unison. As they were taking their pokemon back a poster caught Ash's eye.

"Hey May looks like your first contest is in two days." Ash said as he and Brock walked to the brunette coordinator.

"That's good to know so I can finish preparing my appeals. I'm going to go to the practice fields to work on them with my pokemon." she said with a smile.

"Ok May I'm going to talk with my pokemon before I send them back then I'll come help you train." Ash said as the three of them walked out the doors.

While May was with her pokemon Brock took a moment to talk to Ash about their conversation they had back at the lab. "Ash have you had a chance to think about what we talked about?"

"Yes I have, every time I meditate I think about. So far I haven't figured it out, I know I enjoy the feeling even though it scares me a little. I also know that I care very deeply about May, but I don't know how to explain it to her or even myself." he explained to his old friend.

"That's good Ash you've made a lot of progress. Don't get too frustrated with this, it's something new to you, like I said you've only ever thought of food, pokemon and battles. Don't rush things just let them happen naturally." he said to Ash.

"Thank you for your help Brock, I know I can always count on you." Ash said as they stood watching May with her pokemon. Ash was in slight trance watching the she moved, how her hair rippled and seeing her sapphire eyes full of excitement.

Brock seeing this chuckled at his friend and with a slight elbow nudge causing Ash to jump a little making Pikachu laugh and Lucario smirk. "Well Ash I'll let you get to work with your pokemon and helping May. I'll see you at the contest, Lucy should be home shortly and I'm going to cook us a nice dinner."

"Ok Brock have a good night and tell Lucy we said Hi." as they shook hands.

"Bye May!" Brock waved as he left. "I'll be there to watch your contest."

"Ok Brock have a good night." she said back.

After Brock left Ash called out all his pokemon. "Ok guys first I want to say that you were are amazing today and I am so proud of you all. I'm going to send you back to the lab so you can have good rest and do some training with the others. You all looked great so the only thing I want you work on for sure is stamina and over all fitness. Crawdaunt I'm sorry you didn't get to battle this time but I promise you'll get your turn." Ash turned to Lucario and Pikachu, "Will to two go and help May, please?" All the other pokemon nodded in understanding. "May I'll be right back I'm going to go and swap my team around real quick."

"Ok Ash." May said flashing him a smile making his heart flutter.

Ash called the lab and sent back Feraligator, Kingler, Swampert, Gyarados, Crawdaunt and Greninja. In return he got his Dratini, Combusken, Sceptile, Noctowl, Espeon, and Growlithe. He went back to the practice fields and watched May work with a smile on his face. He then released all his pokemon and had them begin training exercises, once he felt like they were doing well he went to May. They spent the rest of the afternoon working together trianing side by side. As the sun began to go down they called training to an end and fed all their pokemon and handed to Nurse Joy so they could get a check up. Once they were given a clean bill of health the ate dinner at the Pokemon Center cafeteria, and retired to their room for the night.

 **My next chapter is a little tough for me, I've never thought a whole lot about contests or appeals. So just bear with me once I post it.**

Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario, Dratini, Combusken, Sceptile, Noctowl, Espeon, and Growlithe.

May's pokemon: Blaziken, Froslass, Swanna, Glaceon, Wartortle, Ninetales, Altaria, and Minncino


	9. Chapter Nine Show time

Chapter 9

The next morning Ash woke up early once again and went to the bathroom to change and go for a work out. When he walked out he seen May in work out clothes, standing next to Pikachu and Lucario. "May why are you awake this early?"

"I figured since we're traveling together that we should train and workout together. Plus it'd be good for me to get in shape."

"That makes sense, except that you already look amazing." Ash realizing what he had said a blush crossed his face.

May was slightly taken back as a blush graced her face as well, "Ash do you really mean that?"

"Uh, well, I mean... You're in great shape." Ash managed to stutter out still red faced.

"Well thank you Ash that means a lot." May said giving him quick hug and headed towards the door. _'Well at least he thinks I look good, that's a place to start.'_ she thought with a smile. Ash quickly caught up to May as she reached the practice fields. He had her go through a simple stretch routine so she didn't pull anything, then they took of on a light jog through town with Glaceon, Pikachu, and Lucario following behind them. They had been going for just over a half hour when Ash led them back to the fields where they called all their pokemon out. After instructing their pokemon on what to train on, Ash began to work with May teaching her some basic exercises to begin with.

Ash stepped back to over look the pokemon and May while they exercised he happened to notice the time, "May, we should probably take a break. I didn't realize that we'd been going for almost four hours."

"Really, its been that long?" she said surprised. "Time flies when you're having fun right." she added with a giggle. They fed their pokemon and went to Nurse Joy for a check up for them. After they were cleared May and Ash went and ate their breakfast, and got cleaned up.

"Ash before we go out I want to call my parents real quick to let them know how everything is going." the brunette said.

"Ok May I'll call my mom and check in too so she won't worry." They went to the video phones each calling their homes to check in.

"Ash that's great that you got your first badge, it sounds like it was an amazing battle." His mom said after he told her about the battle and down playing the Beedrill incident so she wouldn't worry. "Keep up the hard work honey and you'll do great I know it."

"Thanks mom. I just need to believe in my pokemon and train every day." he said with a grin.

"Ok honey I've got get to some errands finished up. Be safe, good luck and I love you honey. Give May my love also. Oh and don't forget to change your you know whats." Deila said with a bright smile causing Ash to go deep red.

"Mom I'm old enough you don't need to remind me and I'll make sure to stay safe. I love you too." Ash told his mom, with a last wave she ended the phone call.

With May

"Hi mom. I just wanted to call and let you know that was going good so far, we had a little trouble with some Beedrill, but Ash kept us safe." May said to her mom and then went on to tell her what had happened since they left Palette Town (Ash made sure to call his friend's parents when he returned since they were all just as worried about him).

"That's great honey, I am so glad you're traveling with Ash again and that he's home again." Caroline said smiling at her daughter. "Could you have him come over here May? I'd like to speak to him in private for a moment."

"Ok mom." May turned and seen Ash just ending the call with his mom. "Ash my mom wants to talk to you."

Ash walked over and sat in front of the screen, "Good afternoon Mrs. Maple how are you?"

"I'm doing well Ash. I'm glad you are traveling with May again, after you left it was like a part if her left too. Also no need to be so formal, you know you can call us by our names." she said looking at Ash and as she was talking Norman joined his wife to speak with Ash. "We want to ask you to keep her safe. We know that May has deep feelings for you and I'm very sure you know she does as well."

"I've spoken with Brock about this and he kinda explained it to me, this is an unfamiliar territory for me." Ash said flicking his eyes towards Norman who had a stern look on his face and still hadn't spoken.

"Good Ash, with that being said she's been through a lot. Please don't cause anymore pain." Caroline said.

Ash was a little taken back that they thought he'd ever hurt May. The thought of her hurting caused his stomach to turn and his temper to boil. "I would never do anything to ever hurt her or cause her pain ever again. I knew leaving would cause some but not as much as it did, I regret the pain I caused everyone. " he said with a small amount of shame in his eyes.

Norman finally spoke "Ash, you did what you felt you needed to do. I'm not saying it was right or wrong but it shaped you into the man you are now. You understand more now than you did before and I can see that you have greatly matured." he looked Ash over before continuing "I also can see that you care a great deal for our daughter, have you told her about that?"

"How did you know that, and no I haven't. I'm not sure what I feel so i don't want to say anything until I'm sure what it is." Ash said with a slight shocked look on his face.

Norman let out a chuckle and Caroline had a small smile on her face as she spoke, "Ash we both can see it written in your body language, the way you look at her, talk to her and its your eyes when you look at her. I will say your doing it right, wait until you fully understand your feelings before you say anything."

"I understand, I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep May safe." He said looking the couple in their eyes so they could see his determination.

"Ash we believe you, but I am still a father and I love my daughter beyond words. I will do anything she asks and if anything were to happen to her there will be severe consequences." Norman said.

"I understand sir." Ash said with a nervous smile, even being a full Aura Guardian the look that the Petalburg Gym leader gave him, he knew that he meant what he said.

"Ok Ash we'll let you go, so you two can continue your day, and remember just be patient you'll understand how you feel soon enough." Caroline said.

"Ok thank you. You two have a good day, talk to you later." and with that the screen went black. Ash let out a small sigh "Pi was Norman always so scary?"

"Pi pi pika." the electric mouse said.

"You're right, mom is the same way just protective. Lets go find May and we'll finish shopping so we can head out in two days." Ash stood with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario walked by his side.

The found May sitting in the lobby of the center watching the other coordinators that had begun to show up.

"Hey Ash, everything go good with my mom?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, she and your dad just wanted to ask how I was and how our journey was going." Ash said leaving out part of their conversation out as to not let her know what he's been thinking about since he came home.

"Oh my dad talked to you too?"

"Yeah he happened to pass by while we were talking. Have you seen any familiar coordinators yet?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"Not really." she said "A few faces I've seen over the years but no one I've directly dealt with."

They decided to head into town and resupply their packs before heading to Mt Moon. They talked about the trek through the mountain and what pokemon they could find. After an hour of shopping they made their way to Brock's house. They knocked on the door which was answered my Lucy.

"He guys, how are you?"

"We're good Lucy how are you doing?" May asked as the entered the house.

"I've been good. I got the Battle Pike ready for the season. Though I haven't had many challengers since you Ash. I don't know if you know, but you're still the only person to beat the Kanto Battle Frontier."

Ash was slightly shocked he knew the Frontier was hard to take on, but that he was the only person to have ever beaten it surprised him. "Really no one has beaten it since I went through."

"Nope l, only 3 challengers have even made it to Brandon, but they can't get past his Regis. So they eventually resign from the challenge." She explained as the entered the kitchen where Brock was busy cooking. Once the lunch was ready they ate and talked over the next few hours about training methods to some of their adventures. As the sun began to reach the horizon line Ash and May made rhtheir way back to the center. With out noticing the path they were taking, they looked around they seen that they were on the middle of a beautiful flower garden. May began walking through the flowers taking in the beautiful colors and their sweet smell. Ash on the other hand was totally mesmerizing by seeing May with a smile on her face and at how peaceful the moment seemed. Pikachu, Glaceon, and Lucario looked at each other knowing what happening hoping Ash had figured it out. Ash began to move towards May not knowing what he was going to say but it felt right so he was going with it. Just as he was about to reach out to her hand a voice caused the group to turn around.

They turned around and were greeted by a man with purple hair in a Cacture outfit "Oh May how are you hun?"

"Harley what do you want?" May say in an annoyed tone as she faced him.

"Oh why so cold? I thought we were friends." he said acting sweetly towards her.

"Harley we've never been friends and we never will be, especially after all your cheap tricks." she said crossing her arms. The pokemon all growled lowly at him for ruining a moment between their trainers.

"Oh come on hun they were all fun and games. No harm ever really came of them." he grinned at them ignoring the growls, "By the way who his Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?"

Ash already didn't care for Harley to begin but for some reason he really didn't like him right now. "Harley leave us alone, neither of us want deal with you right now. May already told you to leave so beat it."

"Just who do you think you are?" an annoyed Harley questioned. "And more importantly do you know who I am?"

"Hmmm a second rate coordinator, who apparently has zero fashion sense. I mean I don't have a whole lot of sense either but damn man you need a new style." Ash said with a smirk, "I also guess I shouldn't be too surprised you don't remember me, Pi take your place." With that command Pikachu jumped to his place on Ash's shoulder.

"K-ketchum you're back?" Harley stuttered out in shock. "I thought you were gone forever."

"No not for forever, just until I was ready. Now like May and I have both said leave or you'll be forced too." Ash said as Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. Without another word Harley spun around and stalked off. "May sorry about that, he always bothered me but he really got under my skin for some reason."

May felt so touched that Ash was that protective of her. "Its ok Ash I understand what you mean, he's gotten worse than when you met him. I usually don't have to deal with him much luckily, but this is the one of the few times I have to deal with him." May explained. "Though I've been able to beat him every time we've battled against each other, which makes it easier to handle him."

Ash couldn't help but smile hearing that May had beaten the purple haired menace. "Well I know you'll have no problem with him tomorrow if you end up facing him." he said with a confident smile. May blushed slightly at the comment and gave a Ash a hug.

"Thank you for that Ash that means a lot for you to say that."

"You're welcome May," Ash said feeling a small amount of heat in his cheeks, "We should head back to the center for the night, so you're rested for tomorrow." May nodded in agreement and the group left the garden and made their way back to their room for the night. May laid down with Glaceon curled up next her, Ash laid down with Pikachu on his pillow by his head and Lucario sat in a meditative position against the wall closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Ash sleep well." May said with a yawn.

"Goodnight May sweet dreams, see you in the morning." Ash replied. He laid in his bed reflecting over the events of the day he tried to understand his feelings once again. This time he seemed to make more headway in what they all meant, he realized that he had strong feelings for May, but were they love? He felt sleep begin to take him and the last thought that crossed his mind was May's smiling face.

Ash woke the next morning seeing that it was a little before six he looked over and seen May peacefully sleeping. He decided to let her rest a little while longer before the contest, so he quietly got ready to go for a workout. Pikachu and Lucario both silently stretched and waited while their trainer finished getting ready, once Ash was done they went outside to start. Ash led the way jogging through town jumping over different benches and other fixtures in the city. As they neared the city center they turned back towards ththe center and heading to the training fields. They rounded the corner and were met with an upset looking May. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she glared at Ash.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We said we'd workout together from now on." She said in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry May, I know we said we would, but you looked so peaceful and beautiful. I also thought you'd like to have more sleep today because of the contest." Ash said holding his hands up defensively.

May's voice caught in her throat, "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" she stammered out.

"Well yeah I do." Ash said sheepishly while rubbing his arm with a deep blush on his cheeks.

May was shocked to say the least. Ash Ketchum just called her beautiful, she never thought she'd hear those words. "I..uh..um thank you Ash." she finally managed to say fighting back a blush.

The pair stood in an awkward silence with their pokemon looking between the the two of them. Ash coughed and happened to see the time on his xtransceiver "Oh May we need to get you to the contest hall, so you won't be late for registration."

"Oh crap you're right we need to hurry!" she said grabbing her bag and Ash taking off towards to contest hall. They made it with time to spare and got May registered for the contest. They momentarily forgot about the awkwardness from early as Ash wished May good luck giving her a quick hug.

"Glaceon go sit with Ash ok and behave yourself." she said as she scratched the ice types ears. She gave a playful yip and went and sat with Pikachu on Ash's lap.

May was in the preparation room getting changed into her contest dress which was a royal blue gown that cut off midway down her calves and had half sleeves. The dress fit her form perfectly showing that she had definitely matured over the last few years. Just as she was finishing styling her hair she heard an old familiar voice, she turned and smiled at the person.

"Hello May it has been a while since we've seen each other." the red haired woman said.

"Solidad it's great to see you again. How have you been?" May said giving her friend/rival a hug.

I've been well, I took a year off the train my pokemon's battle power and to work on some moves in secret. How about you? I heard that you're traveling with Ash again now that he has returned home."

"I've been great. Yeah we decided to take on the Kanto region together and traveling with him is just like the old days. He's helping me train and taught me a few moves that could help." she said with smile. Just then the PA system turned on alerting everyone that the contest was about to begin. The lights in the contest hall cut out, except for a single spot light shone down on Lilian the Kanto Contest Announcer.

"We just made it in time." a voice whispered next to Ash, he turned seeing Lucy and Brock take seats next to him.

"Glad you guys made it, it'll mean a lot to May that you're here to cheer her on." Ash said with a smile, just then a voice came through the speakers.

"Welcome everyone to the Pewter City Contest and the beginning of this contest season." she said brightly as the crowd cheered with excitement. "Now let's introduce our Coordinators that are here today." She waved her hand towards the side of stage as the competitors walked out waving. The group noticed May quickly then seeing Solidad a few positions behind her and Ash's face grew slightly dark seeing Harley near the end of the group on stage. "We'll introduce our judges, first we have Mr. Contesta, second Mr. Sukizo and finally Pewter City's Nurse Joy. Now that we've introduced everyone let the appeal round begin."

The Coordinators went back to the preparation room and waiting to be called to the stage. May glanced around the room not seeing to many familiar faces other than Solidad and Harley. She made her way over next to the red haired woman and made small talk as they watched the monitors. After six Coordinators had preformed their appeals May heard her name from the door letting her know to be ready.

"Next up we have the famous Princess of Hoenn May Maple." the crowd cheered as she walked on stage but she could hear Ash Pikachu and Glaceon cheering louder then everyone else. She suppressed a slight blush as she found Ash in the stands and he was on his feet cheering loudly for her. Once she reached the center of the stage She pulled out her poke ball and called out her pokemon.

"Froslass take the stage!" She called out as she tossed the red and white sphere into the air. As the white light died down the snow land pokemon spun in a circle allowing her body to sway as if there was a breeze.

"Froslass start off with **Blizzard** the use **Double Team**." the ice ghost pokemon summoned a swirling snow storm then used **Double Team** to make look like there were several Froslass playing in storm.

"Now use **Shadow Ball** and toss it through the snow." May called out. Froslass launched the purple sphere through the storm where it absorbed the snow energy causing it to turn whiter with each pass as the copies bounced it around in the snow.

"Finish with **Fling** then hit it with **Signal Beam**." Froslass stopped using **Double Team** and threw the frozen sphere high above her then fired a brilliantly multi colored beam at it. When the attacks met they exploded into a small flurry of black and rainbow colored snow flakes. Froslass floated next to May while the audience cheered loudly for the pair as they bowed to the judges and the crowed.

"Another brilliant display from May Maple, now lets here from our judges." Lilian said with a smile.

"It was a beautiful sight to see a snow storm of so many colors a definite unique appeal." Mr. Contesta commented.

"Simply remarkable." Mr. Sukizo stated.

"Your Froslass is in peak shape and she moves so elegantly." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

May thanked the judges for their praise then made her way back to the waiting room with the contestants. She felt she had a good chance to make it through but she watched Solidad preform an beautiful appeal with her Butterfree and Harley put on an slightly creepy performance with his Banette. As the last Coordinator left the stage Lilian announced that there would be a short break while the judges made their decisions. Ash told Brock he'd be back before they announced the next round. He made his way through the crowd to the waiting room to see May.

"May that appeal was so amazing, you and Froslass nailed it." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Ash. We wouldn't have been able to without your help." May replied with a slight blush noticing how close he was holding her. They quickly took a step back from each other Ash rubbing his head nervously while May rubbed her arm in a similar manner.

"So you really liked it Ash?" May asked trying to ease the tension between them.

"Of course I did May, I've loved every appeal you have ever put on and I think you're the most talented Coordinator that I know." Ash said with a smile on his face.

May was stunned, she had never heard him say anything like that before and it caused her heart to race. She couldn't help herself she threw her arms around his neck giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Pikachu and Glaceon looked in shock at the what had just happened. Ash felt her lips press against his skin and his brain seemed to stall and his cheeks to heat up.

"I'm sorry Ash." May said and she quickly moved back, "It's just hearing you say that means everything to me. To be honest, I've been having a hard time the last little while and this is the first contest where I've felt like myself." She explained while her cheeks glowed a light red.

Ash listened to what she had said when he put his hand on her shoulder, "May you are without a doubt the most amazing talented coordinator ever and I know that you will win this contest and this years Grand Festival." He said looking deep into her eyes with his reflecting his belief in her. "It looks like their about to announce the next round. Good luck May and knock them dead." he pulled her into one last hug and surprising them both he lightly kissed her cheek and left the room. The two pokemon quickly followed him after rubbing against May wishing her luck as well.

Solidad walked up to May as Ash walked through the door. "Well that was interesting to say the least." She said with a smirk "I never thought I'd see the day Ash Ketchum gave a girl a kiss.."

"I can't believe that he did that, I guess Brock is right about him" May said while she lightly held her cheek. Solidad and her continued to talk about the events that just happened as Ash made his way back to his seat. When he sat down Brock and Lucy noticed that he had shocked look on his face.

"Ash is everything ok?" Brock asked his friend worryingly.

"Yes, its just something happened when I went to see May, I'm a little confused by it." Ash explained what had happened causing Brock and Lucy's mouths to drop then they turned to smile at each other knowingly.

"Ash, that just means that you've been thinking about our talks and it's showing. Just let things happen naturally and everything will fall on place." Brock replied with a hand in his old friend's shoulder.

Just then Lilian spoke into the microphone, "Everyone the Coordinators for the next round have been chosen please give around of applause for them." She gestured to the screen on stage as eight squares spun revealing who had made it through the next round. Solidad was the first picture to be revealed then a new Coordinator named Steven, then Harley's was followed by May's picture showing she made it. "The first battle round will be between May and Harley."

May stood and the battlefield opposite of Harley with determination burning in her eyes.

"Judges please put five minutes on the clock and Coordinators send out your pokemon."

"Come on out Cacturne." Harley called out as he tossed his poke ball in the air. A flash of light died down revealing the Scarecrow Pokemon with a wicked grin on his face.

"Blaziken take the stage." May spun her poke ball in the air releasing her faithful starter.

"Lets start this off, Cacturne use **Focus Blast** powered up with **Needle Arm**." Cacturne formed a blue sphere between his hands and tossed it into the air then slamming its glowing arms into the sphere sending flying at Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge with **Aerial Ace** then use **Acrobatics**." she called out. Blaziken shot up in the air coated in white energy then slammed into Cacturne kicking and punching the green pokemon. Harley gritted his teeth seeing his points drop due to the colorful dodge and the speed of the attacks. May's points had taken a small dip due to the powered up **Focus Blast** but she believed in Blaziken to win.

"Cacturne use **Grass Whistle** and then hit them with **Mud Slap**." Cacturne closed its eyes whistling a gentle tune causing Blaziken to slowly close her eyes, then began to hurl globs of mud at her.

May yelled out loudly hoping to wake Blaziken up, "Blaziken you need to use **Flame Charge** to counter." She breathed a breath of relief when Blaziken's eyes snapped open as she became engulfed in flames and blasted through the flying mud and hit Cacturne hard sending it rolling across the ground. "Blaziken finish it use **Fire Break**." Blaziken quickly flew at Cacturne with her fists glowing from **Brick Break** before they ignited with **Fire Punch**. The dual effective attack struck Cacturne causing Harley's point meter to drop to zero and knock out Cacturne in the same moment.

"Well there you have it folks Cacturne is unable to battle and Harley's points have been exhausted. That means May is our first Coordinator to advance to the final round. Please give these two a round of applause." The audience cheered for them both, May could hear Ash Pikachu and Glaceon cheering louder than the rest for her. "Now for the second battle Solidad vs Steven."

May went back to the waiting room to watch the next battle to see who her opponent would be. She handed Blaziken to Chansey so she would be ready for the final battle, while she waited she couldn't help but think of when Ash kissed her cheek and what it could mean. She watched Solidad's Pidgeot take the last points from Steven and his Herdier.

"With that last attack Steven has lost all his points meaning Solidad moves on to the final battle against May. We'll give our finalists ten minutes to prepare for the night round."

May smiled as she seen Solidad enter the waiting room, she was determined to not loose against her again. The two looked at each other no words were said, but an understanding was pasted between the two knowing that they were going to give it their all. A stage attendant called them from the door telling them to make their way to the tunnel leading to their sides of the battlefield.

"Good luck May, I look forward to this battle its been a long time since we faced each other." the red haired coordinator said.

"Best of luck to you as well, Solidad. I've waited for this battle for a long time." May said with a confident smile.

Brock asked Ash, "Do you think May will be ok against Solidad? I don't think she's beaten her yet."

"She'll win for sure. I have no doubt about it, she has found her confidence again." Ash said. Brock grinned at Ash's response seeing how much Ash cares about May and how much faith he has in her. The lights in hall faded out leaving a spotlight shining on Lilian.

"Ok everyone, it's time for the final battle." She waved her arm to the right as another light turned on shining down on May, "First we have the Princess of Hoenn May Maple." the crowd erupted into applause as May waved to the crowd. Lilian then waved her arm to the other side of the field. "Second we have Pewter City's very own Grand Festival winner Solidad." The crowd went wild again as their hometown coordinator waved at everyone. "Now that the stage is set, lets have five minutes on the clock and Coordinators send out your pokemon."

"Pidgeot take flight." Solidad said as she called out her flying type. Pidgeot spread her wings wide showing off her pristine feathers shined in the stage lights.

"Blaziken take the stage." May tossed her poke ball in the air. Blaziken somersaulted in the air landing on the stage flexing her arms ready for battle.

"Ok start the timer and let the battle begin." Lilian called out above the cheers.

"Blaziken let's start this off use **Flame Burst** and make it halo." Blaziken launched the bursting attack in the air like smoke rings that surrounded Pidgeot striking the bird pokemon and caused Solidad's points to dip halfway between full and three quarters full.

Solidad smirked at the move and called out her counter, "Pidgeot into the air and use **Swift** into **Feather Dance**." Pidgeot flew up and released feathers that rained on Blaziken and **Swift** pushed the feathers harder into the blaze pokemon's chest. Blaziken was pushed back and could feel her power fall. She stood tall showing everyone that she was still able to battle hard for her trainer.

"Ok Blaziken we got this. Show them beauty use **Will-O-Wisp** and speed it up with **Double Kick**." Blaziken became surrounded by eerie blue flames which she kicked hard sending them at amazing speed into Pidgeot causing a severe burn. May glanced at the clock and noticed there was just over a minute left and both their points were just below half way. She knew she needed to act fast to take the rest of Solidad's points away. "Blaziken use **Thunder Punch** with **Acrobatics**." Blaziken quickly jumped into the air and began striking Pidgeot with electric punches and powerful kicks. Pidgeot had just managed to put out the embers from the previous attack and didn't have a chance to dodge the incoming attack. Solidad seen her points fall to zero and heard the timer buzz signifying the end of the round.

"Solidad has lost all her points which means that May has won the round and the Pewter City ribbon. Let's all give both the amazing contestants a big round of applause." May and Solidad each thanked their pokemon then met in the center of the battlefield and shook hands.

"Congratulations May, that was an amazing battle and your Blaziken looked stunning as well." Solidad complemented May.

"Thank you so much Solidad. Your Pidgeot is absolutely beautiful and her power is awesome." May replied. Lilian walked up to the pair smiling at both of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen give one more round of applause for these two and their pokemon. Now to prestpresent our winner with the Pewter City ribbon, Mr. Contesta."

"May that was a stunning performance and you have shown everyone the bond between your pokemon and yourself. Take this ribbon and strive towards the Grand Festival." he handed May the ribbon that was colored white with a silver border and a stone gray disk in the center.

May thanked the judges for their kind words then made her way back to the changing room to get back into her traveling clothes. She smiled as she placed her first ribbon in her ribbon case. _'One down and four more to go.'_ she thought to herself. She walked out to the reception area and met up with Ash, Brock and Lucy.

"Congratulations May that was amazing." Brock said.

"Yeah May, your Blaziken looked so good out there and Froslass moved so elegantly." Lucy complimented, everyone looked at Ash to see what he had to say.

"May you did so amazing up there and you looked amazing doing it. Blaziken and you looked totally in sink with each other." Ash said causing May to blush over his compliment.

"Thank you all so much that means so much to hear all that." May replied, still feeling the heat in her cheeks. The group left the contest hall and Ash decided that they should go out and eat to celebrate May's win. She argued saying it should be for him too, since he won his first gym badge. Brock and Lucy watched the pair knowing how much emotions they felt for each other. May and Ash finally agreed that it would be a celebration for them both so the set out to find a good restaurant to eat at. Brock made the suggestion of a sushi restaurant called The Happy Hariyama, which May excitedly agreed to and Ash said it sounded like good place. They all enjoyed a great meal sharing stories of past travels and laughing over old memories. When the bill arrived Ash refused to let May pay for herself saying he wanted to take her out because she won the contest. She relented after seeing how determined Ash was to treat her for her victory. They bid Brock and Lucy a good night, saying they would stop in and see them before they left in the morning. Once the reached their room Ash let May use the bathroom first to get ready for the night. After she finished and got into bed, Ash went and cleaned up and layed down scratching Pikachu behind the ears as he fell asleep on Ash's pillow.

"Good night, and sweet dreams May." he said as he turned off the lamp.

 _'They'll be of you.'_ she thought, "Goodnight Ash, thank you again for everything today it means more than anything to me." With that the two trainers drifted off to sleep.

 **This is my first attempt at writing a contest, let me know what you think and if you have any advice I'm all ears. Thanks for reading until next time.**

Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario, Dratini, Combusken, Sceptile, Noctowl, Espeon, and Growlithe.

May's pokemon: Blaziken, Froslass, Swanna, Glaceon, Wartortle, Ninetales, Altaria, and Minncino


	10. Chapter Ten The Next Step

May woke up and looked to see what time it was. Seeing that it was a quarter to six, she decided to get up and work out before they left town. As she got out of bed she noticed that Ash wasn't in his bed, she glanced towards the bathroom she seen that the light was on with the door closed. Figuring out that he was getting ready to work out she gathered her things so she could change once he was done.

Ash had just finished changing and walked back into the room seeing May waiting he smiled, "Good morning May, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you. Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, though I'm excited to start out again today. Being in towns is a little claustrophobic to me after being in the wild for so long." he explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but if you like I'll help you get over that little by little." she said as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"I'd like that May." he said smiling _'Being around you makes me feel like I can do anything.'_ he thought.

Once May was changed and ready they made their way outside to begin stretching. Ash showed May some general stretches so she wouldn't hurt herself. After warming up They began jogging through town with Lucario, Pikachu and Glaceon running lightly behind their trainers. May was feeling slightly winded but kept pushing because she wanted to show Ash she was strong. Ash noticed that she was beginning to struggle so he turned them back towards the Pokemon Center, not wanting her to pull a muscle. May noticed they were going back earlier than she wanted but was grateful, they went back behind the center to the training fields and called out their pokemon. Ash let out Dratini, Combusken, Sceptile, Noctowl, Espeon, and Growlithe while Pikachu and Lucario went and stood with them. Though once they were out Espeon and Growlithe tackled him jumping around him and licking his face. Ash laughed, "Hahaha alright guys, I promise we'll play later but right now we're gonna train ok."

"Esp Espeon." replied Espeon as she rubbed against him.

"Growl." Growlithe answered has he licked Ash's face again.

May giggled at the exchange she then called out her pokemon Blaziken, Froslass, Swanna, Glaceon, Wartortle, Ninetales, Altaria, and Minncino stood ready before her. Ash set his pokemon out to exercise and to work on improving their accuracy and waited for May so they could to continue to work out.

"Ok guys you all did well the last few days getting ready for the contest. Just take it easy this morning and do light training." The pokemon nodded and went off in pairs to begin exercising. Once the pokemon were going May and Ash started with some exercises that would work on May's overall fitness so they could later work on more intense workouts. Ash took a break to get a drink of water and smiled as he watched everyone working hard. He watched May train lightly with Blaziken so she could understand different fighting techniques. After watching her for a few minutes he shifted his gaze to his own pokemon and taking note of how they were all doing. Ash approached Dratini to give the young dragon type some advice, seeing as she was the newest member of his team, once he finished talking to her they tried out his ideas. The raven haired trainer smiled as he step back to let his pokemon get a feel for trianing together and to try their own ideas.

"Ash I was wondering something, Dratini seems a little young and not as leveled up as your other pokemon. Why is that?" May asked as she walked up next to Ash.

"Well I caught Dratini on my way back to Kanto actually. We were flying towards New Bark Town, when we spotted a small lake that was kinda secluded. We landed near it seeing a lot of berry trees and the water looked fresh so we stopped to take a quick break." Ash glanced over his pokemon as they trained before continuing. "It turns out that it is a sort of breeding ground for Dratini, and they all became really intimidated by us, all except one. I had Pikachu quickly go explain that we meant no harm to them and we'd be on our way shortly. They all were still slightly leery of us but relaxed, then suddenly the one who wasn't afraid of us hit Pikachu with a small **Twister** attack. I told Pikachu to stand down, that the Dratini was just protective over its friends. I decided to let them be and we'd take off then, when a smaller Dratini approached me and nudged my leg. Lucario translated what she wanted and she said that she would like to come with me because my pokemon and I felt comforting to her. I looked to the leader of the group who simply nodded and went back to lake. I caught her and we left afterwards to come back home."

"Wow that's a cool story Ash. I never knew that there were breeding grounds like that for Dratini." May said as she watched the small dragon pokemon push her self to keep up with the other pokemon. The pair trained with their pokemon for another hour before calling it time to quit. They returned all their pokemon minus Pikachu, Lucario and Glaceon. They went inside and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy so she get them healthy again. After a few minutes they had all their pokeballs back and went back to their room to change. After cleaning up, they made their way to Brock's house to say goodbye before leaving town. They exchanged hugs and farewells, then the duo and pokemon turned towards Mt. Moon.

They had been walking for two days through the forest towards the mountain, following a schedule of working out and training in the morning, a light lunch midway with a light training session, then towards night fall they would pick a place to camp and train for a few ours before dinner then bed. On the third morning while stretching out they heard what sounded like a pained pokemon cry.

"That sounds like a pokemon or someone is in trouble."Ash said as he looked towards the noise. "We need to go check it out."

"Right, let's go Ash."

They quickly made their way towards the noise when the came to the edge of a small clearing. The sight that was before them would make any self respectable training angry. A small Clefairy was caught in a poacher's snare.

"Ha, finally got you, you like sucker." came a gruff voice from the tree line. A tall man dressed in tan cargo pants and black t-shirt stepped into the light. "You'll fetch a fine price in Kalos." he said with a sadistic laugh.

Before May could say anything to Ash, or come up with a plan, Ash jumped into the clearing and landed a solid hit to the mand jaw. The poacher groaned as he hit the ground hard, slowly getting up holding his jaw he spoke to Ash "Boy you've got some nerve to do that, I've beaten men bigger than you with no problem."

"Well then," Ash spoke with venom in his voice "Bring it on scum." With that the man lunged at Ash, May was. about to call out to Ash when he quickly sidestepped the attack and forcefully kicked the man in his ribs. He gasped as the wind was forced from his lungs as he landed Ash approached him to hold him until the authorities could be called. Just as he reached the poacher, the man threw dirt into Ash's face causing him to stumble backwards and fall over.

"Now you're gonna get yours boy." he said holding his ribs lightly, with his other hand raised to strike Ash in the face a poké ball opened. Dratini landed next to Ash prepared to defend her trainer no matter what.

"Lucario, Pikachu you have to go help Ash." May urged the two pokemon next to her.

Pikachu jumped into the clearing lanlanding next to Dratini but before Lucario could enter Ash called out to him, "Lucario keep May say if he tries anything." Lucario replied with a nod and low a growl as he took a defensive stance in front of May. The poacher quickly released his pokemon in hopes of dealing with the two small pokemon in front of him.

"Really a Pikachu and Dratini are your saviors, what can an electric rat and tiny snake do against my Ursaring, Machoke,

and Ariados." he said with smug laughter.

"We'll show what we can do, Pikachu keep them busy for moment." With that Pikachu launched into Iron Tail volleys spring boarding back and forth. "Dratini can you help me clear my eyes out?" the young dragon responded my creating a very small Whirlpool that allowed Ash to rinse his eyes with. "That's better, thank you Dratini. Now what do you say we join this fight." With a gentle rub of her head Dratini shot towards and unsuspecting Ursaring with Iron Tail sending the hibernatorpokemon backwards. May stood in shock and awe at how Ash's pokemon fought and how he called attacks all while defending himself against the poacher's punches.

Pikachu made quick work of Ariados and was pushing Machoke into a corner wearing down the superpower pokemon. Dratini using her speed and flexibility was hitting Ursaring with all she had even though it was much bigger she was winning the battle. The poacher had been knocked to the ground once more and slowly pushed himself up, a small trickle of blood came from his lip as he lunged at Ash getting a lucky shot and taking him to the ground, May tried to run to his aid but Lucario prevented her from doing so.

 **"Master Ash asked me to keep you safe and I intend to do so. Pikachu, Dratini help Master Ash quickly!!"** Lucario called through his aura so that only they could hear him. Pikachu turned to run towards Ash, but stalled when a bright light shone in the clearing, when it faded they saw Dratini had evolved into Drgonair. She hit Ursaring with a powerful Dragon Tail attack then sped across and struck the poacher with Iron Tail knocking him off of Ash and out cold. Knowing Ash was safe Pikachu struck Machoke with a Thunderbolt bringing the pokemon to the ground.

May seeing that there was no more danger she rushed past Lucario to Ash's side. He was sitting up when she reached him, knocking him back to the ground in a tight embrace. "Ash are you crazy?" She asked yelled at him with tears forming in her eyes. "You just rushed him, you didn't know what could have happened." She pulled away seeing his face clearly, his right eye was slightly blackened and his bottom lip had begun to swell. "Look at yourself you're a mess and beat to hell."

Ash looked down slightly with shame, suddenly he chuckled making May angrier. "May I am sorry for acting quickly like that but I seeing him act how he was sent me over the edge. Its like when Drew slapped you, if it hadn't been for the wedding I would have beaten him for it. I'm ok, I promise I've taken worse beatings than this." He stood up, gently pulling May to her feet as well.

"Ash you need to think about your actions and consequences of them." she said sternly. "We all just got you back in our lives, how would everyone react if they heard something happened to you while fighting a criminal?" Ash opened his mouth to respond but she didn't give him time to respond "They'd be heart broken, you have touched so many lives in so many ways that you don't even know. Ash Ketchum I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you on my watch. I may not be a fighter but I can take care of myself why did you tell Lucario to stay by me instead of having him fight along side you?"

"May..I..I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never thought that way before about consequences, I always just acted on instinct and went for it. I just want to protect everyone I care about and all pokemon I encounter." Ash said looking lightly ashamed. "Its my nature to to be a protector and now that I'm an Aura Guardian it is part of my duties to stop criminals."

May looked at Ash with a softened look "Ash." she said as she put her hand on his arm "I understand what you're saying but if any of the people on your life or your pokemon lost you, our worlds would crash down." Her eyes began to water as she explained all this to Ash, when suddenly even surprising even herself she slapped Ash. "I'm sorry Ash, but it's so frustrating to see you get injured from the sidelines. I cannot bare the thought of losing you again, you mean too damn much to me."

Ash shook his head clearing the shock from the slap he look at May as tears rolled down her cheeks. He knew everything she said was true and that he had never thought of what would happen if something happened to him. He looked and seen Pikachu with Glaceon closely by his side, Lucario and Dragonair looking at him with similar looks. When he looked back into May's sapphire eyes his heart ached seeing the pain and sadness in them, he stepped forward pulling her close. He gently wrapped his arms around her softly whispering in her ear how much she meant to him and that nothing was going to happen. It took Ash almost five minutes to call her down and the pokemon stood close to their trainers to comfort them the best they could.

They pulled back from the hug looking deep into each other's eyes, Ash began to feel a warmth deep in his chest. He let his heart take control of the situation and he started to talk "May I've got something I've been trying to figure this out for awhile but I'm just gonna go for it. May I.." Just then he was cut off by May screaming in fright as she felt a firm grip around her ankle. Everyone was caught off guard as the poacher had came to and grabbed May. She acted on instinct stomping her opposite foot on his other hand making him yell out and causing him to let her go. She spun on the ball of her foot bringing her foot in contact with his face with enough force to him onto his back and knocking him out again. Ash looked shocked seeing May knock him out and with the amount of force she had. She turned and seen the look on his face, she explained to him that her dad had taught her and Max some simple self defense just in case anything were to happen. Ash quickly pulled out a length of rope from his pack and quickly hog tied the poacher and took all his poke balls. Just as they finished taking care of the poacher, they heard someone enter the clearing.

"What is going on here?", came a authoritative voice. They turned to see a woman with green colored hair and a blue uniform, it was the Officer Jenny assigned to the Pewter side of Mount Moon. The pair quickly explained the situation to her, she wrote down their statements and got a good look at the poacher's face.

"This is Nelson the Poacher, we've been after him for a few years but always he always manages to escape at the last moment. Thank you both very much for capturing him." She said as she paged for other officers to search the area for his traps and campsite. May and Ash finished filling out their statements and told Officer Jenny if they found anything they'd call her. The pair turned and continued along their way towards the Mt. Moon entrance, walking slightly closer together than normal after what had happened before the poacher grabbed her. Ash was slightly frustrated at once again being interrupted when he and May were having a tender moment. May could tell that when Ash was talking to her in the clearing that his feelings were coming out, she was saddened that the moment was interrupted but wore a happy smile knowing that he was getting closer to understanding his feelings.

They had been walking for about thirty minutes when suddenly Lucario alerted Ash, **"Master I'm sensing a small group of pokemon and their auras feel distressed."** Ash closed his eyes focusing the area around them, when his eyes opened they had a bluish tint to them.

"I cam feel them too, lets go. I'm sure that's the poacher's campsite." May nodded in agreement and they turned back into the woods with a quick pace when they came upon an area surrounded by camouflage tarps. Ash quickly pull one of the tarps to the ground revealing numerous cages holding pokemon that all looked extremely frightened. Ash quickly told May to contact Officer Jenny while he and Lucario tried to calm the pokemon with aura and make sure that none of them were seriously injured. It took the police about ten minutes to reach them with their trucks so they could transport the pokemon to the Mt. Moon Pokemon Center for a check up before they could be released back into the wild. Ash was checking the pokemon anger boiled deep in his stomach, none of the pokemon were severely hurt but they had definitely sustained injuries from traps on over powered attacks. One pokemon in particular had gotten his attention, it was a Sandshrew that appeared to have only hatched a few days prior.

They helped the officers load the cages gently into the trucks and took Officer Jenny's offer to accompany them to the center. Ash especially wanted to go with them because the young Sandshrew was very nervous and was feverishly attacking the cage in an attempt to escape. Ash placed the cage on his lap letting his aura flow unseen by anyone to help calm the ground type. They reached the Pokemon Center quickly and began to help examine and treat the pokemon, once Nurse Joy or Chansey gave a clean bill of health they would release the pokemon and move to the next one. Nurse Joy had moved onto Sandshrew, she opened the cage door but immediately shut when it swiped her hand with a **Scratch** attack. She let out a yelp which alerted Ash, he quickly made his way to them to make sure everything was ok.

"Nurse Joy are you alright?"

"Yes, he only manged to graze my hand. I might have to sedate him, which I don't want to do, it might traumatize him further." she said with a small amount of sadness in her voice.

"Let me try and calm him down." Ash knelt so he was level with the cage, making eye contact with Sandshrew, he slowly opened the cage door. Talking in a soft gentle voice, he reached in and lightly stroked the mouse pokemon's head. "Its ok little one, you've been through a lot, I know you're really scared right now. The lady behind me is Nurse Joy, she is very nice and just wants to make sure you're ok, before we let you go and find your family. Can I hold you so she can look at you?" Sandshrew stared at Ash for a moment then at Nurse Joy the back to Ash. SlowSlowly he walked to cage door and allowed Ash to pick him up. May was standing a few tables down watching everything happen and couldn't help but smile at how Ash could handle any pokemon and earn their trust, _Well except for when Charizard evolved"_ May thought with a giggle.

Once they had finished examining Sandshrew, Nurse Joy said he was in good health and could be released. Ash carried him around to the back of the center, gently placing the young ground type down he said, "Ok little guy, you're free to go and find your family I'm sure they've been looking for you."

Sandshrew looked at Ash with his head slightly tilted, "Sand sand shrew." he said.

Ash tried to understand what Sandshrew had said but couldn't quite grasp it, Lucario came over to translate for him, **"He says that he doesn't have a family, he hatched at the cage area."**

"San sand sand sandshrew." he said.

 **"He says that you seem really nice and that he'd like to be apart your family."**

Ash looked at the young pokemon with surprise, "Are you sure you want to come with me and not be free?" Sandshrew looked at Ash and gave a nodded and walked over to him and jumped into his arms. Ash chuckled, "Well then, welcome to the family, but first I need to send someone back to the lab so I can catch you, ok." With that Ash carried Sandshrew back into the Pokemon Center with Lucario by his side. When they got inside, they seen that all the pokemon had been released.

"Ash, there you are. Is something wrong with Sandshrew?" May asked.

"No, he's just fine, although he asked to become part of the family since he doesn't know his."

May smiled and said, "Welcome to the family little cutie." She gently reached out to stroke his head but he flinched slightly.

"It's ok, May is part of our family too. She's one the most important parts of it." May had to fight a blush back hearing Ash say that. Sandshrew looked into May's eyes and slowly pushed his head into her hand as she lightly petted him. Ash smiled seeing Sandshrew warm up to May so quickly. He made his way to the computer and called his mom and checked in, but he left out a lot of the stuff about the poacher so she wouldn't worry. After saying goodbye, he called Professor Oak to exchange his team for the journey through Mt. Moon and so he could catch Sandshrew. He sent Espeon, Growlithe, Combusken, Dragonair and Noctowl back and asked for Aerodactyl, Meowth, Samurott, and Noivern. May decided to swap her team as well, she sent Froslass, Ninetales, Altaria, and Minncino back and received Sewaddle (she wanted to train the bug type a little more), Sawsbuck, Venusaur, and Florges.

While May was changing her team and calling her parents Ash pulled out a poké ball and asked, "You're sure you want to come with me Sandshrew? It'll he hard work to train with me but it pays off sooner than you think."

"Sandshrew shrew." he said as he punched the center of the ball, the red beam pulled him in and the ball instantly dinged singling he was captured.

Ash chuckled, "I think he'll fit right in don't you Pi?"

"Pi pika cha." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Ready to go Ash?" May asked as she walked up behind the pair.

"Yep, on to Mt. Moon and the next adventure." Ash said with a grin. They bid farewell to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, Ash promised both of them he'd take great care of Sandshrew. They walked the short distance down the path, until the reached the cave entrance. Ash subconsciously reached out and took May's hand as they entered the darkness of the cave. Feeling his finger snake in between hers, her heart sped up and she was thankful for the darkness to hide her blush.

Together hand in hand with, Pikachu and Glaceon out front and Lucario and Meowth by Ash's side the made there way down the path, excited for the next adventure.

 **I know a lot of stories have Ash get a Sandshrew around Mt. Moon and for some reason I like the match up. Thanks for reading and leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Until next time.**

Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario, Meowth, Sceptile, Sandshrew, Samurott, Noivern, and Areodactyl

May's pokemon: Blaziken, Glaceon, Sewaddle, Venusaur, Sawsbuck, Florges, Wartortle, and Swanna


	11. Chapter Eleven It's About Time

Ash and May had been walking for almost four hours when they decided to stop and have some lunch and let their pokemon out. Ash started preparing lunch while Lucario helped May pass out the food to the pokemon. Once Ash finished cooking everyone sat back and enjoyed the food and marveling and the size of the cave. Sandshrew was initially intimidated by the large pokemon that surrounded him but Meowth and Pikachu calmed him down and introduced him to the rest of pokemon. Surprisingly for her size and her first encounter with Ash Aerodactyl was quite friendly and welcoming.

While the pokemon ate and talked amongst themselves May turned to Ash. "Ash how did you catch Areodactyl, I remember you telling about what happened in Grandpa Canyon." Ash slid over a little closer so he could tell her the story.

 _Flashback_ It had been a few weeks since Ash had been released from the hospital and he knew of one place in particular he needed to go. He pulled out a poké ball from his pack, "I choose you." He called out as the light died down a roar filled the area and Ash had to quickly dodge a **Flamethrower**. "Alright Charizard, its time. This is the one we talked about. We're off the to Grandpa Canyon." With that Ash climbed onto Charizard's back while Pikachu sat upon his head. It took a little convincing to get Lucario to return into his poke ball bit he finally relented. Meowth on the other hand wasn't overly comfortable with the thought of flying on Charizard, it wasn't the same a balloon so he returned easley. With everyone ready they took off and flew over the forest to the edge of the mountains where the infamous canyon lie.

Ash had Charizard circle the area looking for where the cave's roof had once collapsed. Pikachu wad able to quickly spot the place the needed to be and Charizard dove quickly towards the ground.

"Pi, come hold onto me!" Ash yelled over the rushing wind as Charizard dove. Pikachu jumped into Ash's chest and held on tight. "Charizard its time, **Giga Impact**!" Charizard became coated in a purple and orange light. Ash held Pikachu tight and kept close to Charizard's back to avoid being hit with any debris. They slammed into the ground crashing through the roof of the cave and causing the immediate area to flood with light. Charizard landed with a thud and Ash jumped off landing next to him with Pikachu once again on his shoulder. It was silent and the air seemed to stand still, then from the darkness they heard angry clicking and snarls. The fossil pokemon began to advance into the light, angry that someone dare disturb them. Ash quickly called out Lucario, Primeape, Krookodile, Wartortle and Torterra.

"Listen everyone, keep them at bay and trust your instincts. You are all excellent battlers, Charizard and I have a bone to pick with a certain pokemon." With that the battle began Ash's pokemon formed a line and used distance attacks for the time being, they were trying to give Ash and Charizard time to find who they were looking for. Charizard kept launching low powered attacks into the dark hoping to draw out his opponent. After a few minutes they heard what the were waiting for, an angry loud screech echoed through the cavern causing even the fossil pokemon to flinch. Charizard's snout grew into a smirk as, Areodactyl burst into the light and went straight onto the attack.

"Charizard start off with **Flamethrower**." Ash called out. Charizard reared his head back and the snapped forward as he launched a massive pillar of flames towards the fossil pokemon. Areodactyl quickly rolled left to dodge the attack and launched a speedy **Stone Edge.** Ash had to jump the to side and Charizard flew straight up to avoid any damage. Not needing to be told what to do next he flew quickly towards Areodactyl and used **Flame Charge** to close the gap, he slammed full speed in to flying fossil sending her to the ground. Charizard hovered in the air above waiting for the next attack.

To the side of the battle, all the fossil pokemon had ceased their attacks and stood silently watching the battle. Unbeknownst to Ash and his pokemon, the other fossil pokemon were terrified of Areodactyl and did everything no to anger her.

As Charizard started to become impatient, and white beam of energy cut through the smoke and clipped his wings causing him to drop towards the ground. "Charizard you need to roll to the left now!" Ash yelled out knowing that if he fell straight down, he'd fall right into Areodactyl and what ever attack she had ready. Charizard grunted with pain as he heaved his body sideways and crashed into the cavern floor. He was standing up when he heard Ash call out to him, "Charizard use **Thunder Punch** to block." The flame pokemon immediately turned and through out a fist coated in electric energy just in time to counter Areodactyl's **Thunder Fang.** A shocked expression appeared on her face having never had another pokemon stand up to her and give her such a challenge. Taking advantage of the shock Areodactyl was in Ash knew exactly what move to call.

With a grin he called out, "Charizard let's end this with a classic. Grab Areodactyl tight and use **Seismic Toss!** " Charizard smirked and with a mighty flap of his wings he launched himself into the air dragging Areodactyl along with him. Ignoring the pain in his wings he flew high and began to circle, when he reached the height of the circle he dove downwards with as much speed as he could. As they neared the ground Charizard flung his opponent down and spun into a **Dragon Tail** to increase the power. Areodactyl closed her eyes and felt the impact of the ground, know that there was nothing more she could do she lay there waiting for whatever came next. She was greatly surprised when she heard a voice from beside her, she opened her eyes and seen Ash kneeling next to her.

"Areodactyl that was one amazing battle and you have some power. Although you have much more potential that cannot be tapped into here. Would you like to come with me train hard everyday, become the strongest there is and most importantly be a member of our family." he asked gesturing towards his pokemon that were out. Charizard landed next to Ash and extended his claw to Areodactyl to help her to her feet, she raised a winged claw and slowly took his and she stood in front of Ash.

"So what do you say would you like to join us?" Ash asked as he held out a dusk ball. Areodactyl looked at it for a moment, then she leaned her snout forward and tapped the ball. Red light enveloped her as she was pulled into the ball, once she was inside the ball rocked only once then dinged signaling she was captured.

"Alright, we just got a new member of the family." Ash said with a grin, when he heard a small amount of movement behind him. He turned to see the rest of the fossil pokemon turn and head back to the depths of the cavern knowing that Areodactyl was gone. Ash's pokemon and him stared at them for a moment then decided it was time to leave them in peace. Charizard flew them to the surface then Krookodile used **Rock Tomb** to seal it once again.

 _End Flashback_

"Wow Ash that was an amazing story, it's weird though that she is so calm and seems so friendly."

"It took a little while but we got her to come out of her shell. Now she is one of my most loyal pokemon and one of the fiercest battlers I have ever seen. Although her and Charizard still have a rivalry, it's based out of friendship and mutual respect for one another." Ash explained as he walked up and stroked her jaw, earning a happy grumble from the fossil pokemon. May slowly walked up to Areodactyl, put her hand out and was surprised when she pushed her head against her hand with no hesitation.

"She's heard all about you May, I talked about everyone in my life to my new pokemon so they would know about my friends and family." Ash said watching the two bond.

"You talked about me a lot Ash?" May say with a slight blush.

"Of course I did May, I cherish all our memories. I wouldn't be the trainer I am now without everything we'd been through." He said with a grin.

They spent a little longer talking and resting before they started walking again. It had been almost two hours since they started walking when they came across a small over look that looked straight down into pitch blackness. May was a little leery about looking over, but Ash was amazed by the thoughts of what could be down at the bottom. May was starting to feel even more uneasy as if someone or something was watching them.

"Ash it doesn't feel right, we should get going again." May said holding her arms tight to her body.

 **"Master I sense something as well, the aura in here seems disgruntled and angry."** Lucario added dropping into a slight defensive stance.

Ash let his aura flow and could feel the same but couldn't understand what was causing it. "Ok guys let's keep moving down the path." Just as they were about to continue walking an explosion rocked the area and with that a multitude of Geodudes and Gravelers surrounded them.

"Ash, I don't like the looks of this."

" I agree, they are extremely aggravated for some reason. It's almost like something is causing them to act out." Ash said as he reached for his poke balls. "Lucario can you pin point the cause?"

 **"I'm trying master, if can you buy me a little more time I'll find it."** replied Lucario.

"We can do that, and stop calling me master." Ash said as he tossed his poke balls into the air calling out Sceptile, Samurott, Noivern, and Areodactyl. He choose to leave Sandshrew in his ball being he was so young and inexperienced. Pikachu and Meowth jumped in line with their friends. May copied Ash's actions and called out her pokemon as well. Blaziken, Glaceon Sewaddle, Venusaur, Sawsbuck, Florges, Wartortle, and Swanna stood side by side prepared for anything that may come at them.

"Ok everyone, no sudden movement only attack if they do and only do enough to incapacitate them." Ash said to the assembled pokemon in front of them. Lucario stood behind the group with his eyes closed and the appendages on his head floated in the air trying to locate the source if the problem. The wild rock pokemon seemed to become even more agitated as more time passed and the suddenly launched into a viscous series of attacks. May and Ash instantly went into defense mode calling out dodges and counter attacks as fast as they could. Even though they were out numbered and the wild pokemon had terrain advantage May and Ash slowly pushed them back and started to get the upper hand. Suddenly the Geodude began using **Self Destruct** catching the pokemon and their trainers of guard. Pikachu and Glaceon were caught in the explosion as they were up front leading the battle, they were sent flying backwards. Ash jumped with lightning like reflexes catching them in midair, he tucked and rolled to the side holding the pokemon close. He gently set them down making sure they weren't seriously injured, once he was sure they were ok he turned back to the battle. He saw that even though the Geodude and Graveler were using **Self Destruct** May had taken charge of the battle while he made sure Pikachu and Glaceon were safe. He ran back to her side to help call attacks, Glaceon and Pikachu charged back into the fray eager to get some payback for a cheap attack.

Everyone was so focused on the battle that none of them noticed that a Graveler had snuck around the pokemon and was making its way to Ash and May. As Ash was directly Meowth and Sceptile with some combo attacks May saw the Graveler barreling down on Ash and she made a snap decision. She quickly jumped and shoved Ash to the side taking the **Roll Out** attack which threw her back towards the ledge. Time seemed to slow down, as Ash watched May fly through the air over the edge, Lucario stopped his search to try and catch her but wasn't quick enough. Ash ran as fast as he could and hurled himself after May, the pokemon cried out in shock as they watched the events unfold. Although he was still young, Sandshrew could sense his new trainer's distress from inside his ball and he manged to let himself out. As he touched the ground he saw Ash jumping off the cliff after May. He turned to the pokemon responsible and charged bent on defeating the wild pokemon. He was young but he was determined to prove himself, he charged a **Crush Claw** attack striking the Graveler head on sending it back to the other wild pokemon. Jumping at the opportunity, Glaceon used **Blizzard** with all the power she could to freeze the rock types in their places while the others ran and used what ever effective attack they could to knock them out. As the pokemon attacked the frozen rock types, Areodactyl flew as fast as she could after her trainer and new friend over the edge.

May could feel the air whipping past her as she fell through the darkest, she closed her eyes and felt tears form in the corners of them. She thought that this is how it will all end, that she would never see her pokemon, family, friends or Ash again. Then through her closed eyes she could tell a light was filling the darkness, she opened them and saw Ash flying towards her at a high speed. His body coated in blue as he used his aura to speed up fall to catch her. Ash pulled his arms close to his body trying to go even faster, a look of pure determination in his eyes. As he fell faster the only thought in his mind was to catch the woman he loved, it was then that Ash realized what it was he felt towards May. That feeling caused him to push more aura to fly faster and soon he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, he rolled his body so that she was on top so that maybe by some chance she wouldn't be so seriously injured.

May could feel Ash's arms hold tight and it brought a little comfort to her, but she knew that if they hit it would be the end of their journey together. She held him tightly as if to say good bye, when she heard a mighty roar that rose above the wind in her ears. She wasn't able to turn to see the origin of noise because Ash held her so closely.

Areodactyl was flying as hard as she could but was still a little way from the trainers, and with all her years spent in darkness she learned to see in almost pitch black. Her eyes widened in fear as she seen the floor quickly approaching, she thought of the bond that was built between her and Ash, all the time together and all the hard training they'd done together. She felt a new power begin to grow inside her and her body glowed with a bright light.

Ash was shocked to see a light glowing from under his shirt to the side of May's head, that's when he saw Areodactyl chasing after them and she had begun to glow as well. May saw the light under Ash's shirt and didn't understand the cause of it, she was able to lift her head slightly and saw Ash's face, it was a mixture of shock and pride. Areodactyl felt her body lengthen slightly and she could feel rock like growths extend on her wings, tail, chest and head. The light died down to reveal Mega Areodactyl, with the new energy and power she felt, she flew faster than ever before quickly overtaking the falling trainers. Once she had passed them she spread her wings wide to slow her decent and to allow them to land safely on her back. Ash felt his body impact on Areodactyl's back causing the wind to be knocked out of him, but he was extremely thankfthankful for his pokemon and even more so that May was safe. Areodactyl slowly glide to the ground that was just a few yards from them, trusting the pokemon above to manage the wild attacking pokemon.

Once they had landed Ash held May as they slid off, landing on his feet a little shakily he looked down at May's face. He saw her sapphire eyes locked onto his, he could see the look of fear still in them. He opened his mouth to ask her if she wss hurt when suddenly she began to beat her fists into his chest and tears once again formed in her eyes.

"What is the matter with you? Didn't we just have a conversation about you risking your life and not thinking about the aftermath?" She yelled as she continued to her assault, though her punches didn't carry a lot of power due to her being so close. "Why would you do something so dumb and reckless to jump off a cliff?"

Ash pulled her tight once again so she couldn't through anymore punches, she began to cry from the mixture of emotions. Ash knew what was going through her mind and he knew that she needed let it out so he held her tight gently rubbing her back. After a few minutes she had gotten herself under some control and stepped back from him.

" Why Ash, why would you do that?" she inquired once again.

"May I did it out of instinct, to protect you because I care about you. I did it because as I was falling after you I finally figured it out. May I love you and I couldn't bare the thought of anything ever happening to you." he replied looked deep into her eyes.

May's voice caught in her throat, her brain stalled, she finally was able to stutter, "W-w-what did you say?"

"May since I left on solo journey I thought about you daily, I could never figure it out. I thought it was because of a out adventures, but I began feel something I never felt before. When I came back and saw you that feeling grew stronger and stronger everyday. I talked to a few people to help me understand what it was but in the end I needed to figure it out on my own. I know fully understand what I've been feeling. Its love, I can honestly say with a shadow of a doubt that May Maple I love you with all my heart."

May slowly stepped closer to him, "Ash, you are completely sure?" she asked, she had to know for sure this was his true feelings.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life."

With that he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, as she wrap her arms around his neck. She softly whispered, "Ash Ketchum I love you with all my heart and I'm never letting you go." As the words left her mouth their lips met in a burning passionate kiss of built up emotions. May's finger wound through his hair as he held her close lifting her slightly. When they finally broke the kiss they rested their foreheads together trying to catch their breath.

May wore a ear to ear grin, she finally heard Ash say he loved her and they shared their first kiss. Ash smile was more dopey and confconfident he finally knew what he wanted and how he felt. They stayed in each others arms for a few minutes more enjoying the closeness they felt, when from above they heard two worried cries.

"Pi pika pikachu!!" Came the first voice.

"Glaceon glace!!" Came the second one right after it. While May and Ash were falling and admitting their feelings for one another their pokemon worried like crazy about their trainers as they finished the battle. Once the battle was done they ran to the edge to try and see if they could locate the pair and Areodactyl. Lucario was unable to help at the moment as he went back to locating the cause of the wild pokemon attack, trusting Areodactyl to have caught them.

"We're ok guys, we're coming back up now!" He yelled up to the pokemon. Hand in hand they walked over to Areodactyl to thank her. "Thank you girl for coming for us, I'm so proud of you that you were able to mega evolve for the first time. You really are one amazing pokemon and I am lucky to be your trainer." Ash complemented her, as he stroked her head.

"Thank you so much Areodactyl, I can't thank you enough." May said as she rubbed her jaw and lightly kissed her cheek. The fossil pokemon lightly growled at the praise, she brought her clawed wing forward handing Ash back his hat as it had fell off while he dove after May.

"My hat! Thank you again girl, I wouldn't feel right without it." He said with a grin putting it back on his head.

"Ash I've been meaning to ask to you something. Why is that your favorite hat out of them all?"

Ash chuckled as he helped May onto Areodactyl's back, "It's because it reminds me of you May." Was his reply. He climbed on behind her and held her tightly. "Ok girl let's go." Areodactyl gave a flap of her mighty wings and rocked into the air. May felt her self slide backwards but Ash held her tight and held tight to Areodactyl as they flew upwards.

They landed on the ground next to the rest of their pokemon and as they slid to the ground they were tackled to the ground by there pokemon who were excited to see their trainers safe and sound. They laughed as they finally got to their feet, they looked around the area seeing the knocked out pokemon around them. Pikachu quickly explained what had happened after they went over the edge. Ash was impressed to hear what Sandshrew had done when he let himself out of his poke ball.

Ash knelt down to the ground type and stroked his head, "Thank you for your help Sandshrew. When we get to Cerulean City we'll begin your training." Sandshrew nodded his head excitedly, wanting to get stronger and help Ash in every way.

Lucario walked our Ash and began to talk, **"Master Ash I'm sorry I was unable to move quickly enough to catch May before she fell."** he said as he hung his head.

"Lucario you have nothing to be sorry about. We're all safe and nobody is harmed." Ash said putting his hand on his aura partner's shoulder. "I'm proud of all my pokemon, they've never let me down. Were you able to locate the source of trouble?"

 **"I was Master. I can lead the way to it."**

"Ok, Lucario show us." They returned their pokemon who showed small signs of fatigue after the fight. Lucario walked in front of the group while Pikachu and Glaceon walked shortly behind him while Meowth walked alongside Ash. May held Ash's hand while the continued down the path through the cave. Lucario suddenly turned down a small path that led to a small crevice in the wall.

 **"The source is through here."** Lucario said as he slipped the opening.

They followed the aura pokemon into a small chamber, they looked around to see what the source was. They found it in the back, the sight that met their eyes caused them gasp in shock. In the back huddled together was two small pokemon, the pokemon were pale white, with green hair and a pale horn on the heads. They were a a pair of Ralts holding each other nervously shaking. As Ash slowly approached the pair one of them shakily stood in front of the other one holding its arms out defensively.

"It's ok little one, nobody is going to hurt you. We just want to help you two and make sure you're no injured." Ash said as he held out his hand letting his aura flow out and reach the pokemon. He knew that they were able to sense feelings and he hoped they could sense that they meant no harm. He could guess that they were extremely afraid and angry, that caused there feelings to project onto the local pokemon and causing them to become aggressive. Slowly the Ralts that was standing lowered his arms feeling that there was no danger, he suddenly swayed and began to fall forward. Ash quickly caught the pokemon and May scooped the other one. They quickly made there way out of the chamber and back down the path to the exit of the cave.

Once they got outside, Ash went to work on the two feeling pokemon to check them over and heal their injuries. May released her and Ash's pokemon so she could treat them as well. Once they were finished they sat down to rest for a moment and let the pokemon enjoy the fresh air. The two Ralts had fallen asleep after Ash treating their injuries, they felt safe around May, Ash and all their pokemon. May slid next to Ash and wrapped her arm around his and gently pressed her lips against his. Pikachu and Glaceon noticed this and their mouths dropped open. One by one all the pokemon shared the two smaller pokemon's reactions, Meowth quickly recovered and smirked.

"Well its about time you two, made the plunge." The pair blushed when they realized that they hadn't told their pokemon. They went over the events that had occurred after they went over the edge. All the pokemon cheered as their trainers finally admitted their feelings for each other, the cheer had woken the two sleeping Ralts. The one Ash carried jumped to defend the other Ralts, Lucario went over and knelt down to calm it down. Ash went over as well and connect his aura with Lucario's to help understand the conversation better.

Ash found out they were siblings that had been traveling together and been attacked by other wild pokemon because they accidentally wandered into their territory. Afterwards a trainer attempted to catch them but the escaped into the cave to hide but got lost inside. Ash explained what happened to May and she wore a sad expression, and she slowly reached out to stroke the Ralts that was laying down.

As her hand made contact with the pokemon's head it cried out, "Shhh its ok, nobody's gonna hurt you."

"That ones a girl May." Ash said while he listened to the other Ralts continue to tell their story. He found out that the one he was talking to was a male. He watched May lightly stroke the female Ralts head and she slowly scooted closer to May and he smiled watching the sight. They stayed a little longer before they decided it was time to get moving back towards Cerulean again. They returned their pokemon and went to move back to the path when they both felt a tug on their legs. Both Ash and May looked down and seen both Ralts holding onto them.

Ash knelt down and asked, "Would you two like to come along with us?" Both pokemon looked at each and then back to the trainers they nodded in agreement.

"Well ok then, welcome to the family Ralts." Ash pulled out a friend ball and Ralts immediately tapped the center of the ball and was sucked in. It dinged right off the back with no struggle.

Ash smiled, "Alright I caught a Ralts." He quickly cancelled the poke ball transfer using the pokedex like Professor Oak had shown him.

May pulled out a love ball and the female Ralts hesitated for a split second then tapped the poke ball and being sucked into it like her brother was. Like her brother the ball never struggled and binged immediately. May was super excited to have captured a Ralts and have her join the team she jumped up and down for a moment making Ash chuckle at her actions. Ash and May looked at each and smiled, Ash held out his hand and May slid her hand into his. They began down the path again with new additions to their family and having confessed their feelings for each other.

May suddenly stopped and looked at Ash with a questioning look on her face, "Ash are we...you know...a couple now?"

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his head, " I guess that would be right since we love each other, and trust me May nobody could ever take me away from you."

"I like that idea a lot," May said with a large grin "and nobody or nothing will ever take me from your side. With that the new couple made there way towards Cerulean City with their pokemon in toe and ready for what new adventures await them.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and has enjoyed my story so far. Let me know what you think any comments concerns or suggestions. Until next chapter**

Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario, Meowth, Sceptile, Sandshrew, Samurott, Noivern, and Areodactyl. Ralts non-transfered

May's pokemon: Blaziken, Glaceon, Sewaddle, Venusaur, Sawsbuck, Florges, Wartortle, and Swanna. Ralts non-transfered


	12. Chapter Twelve A Wet and Wild Battle

**I realized after I posted the last chapter that I had already given Ash a Gallade so I went back and swapped him out for a Beedrill instead. Once again thank you all for reading and the reviews. Now on with the fic.**

The group had been walking towards Cerulean City, both Ash and May wore large happy smiles on their faces, caused by both their new found relationship and newly caught Ralts. They walked for a few hours sharing small talk and discussing trianing ideas along with combo attack idea. The sky began to fade to oranges and pinks when they entered outskirts of Cerulean, a grin formed on Ash's face as the thoughts of his second badge battle filled his head.

May looked at him, "Are you excited to go against Misty?"

"Definitely, the last battle was interrupted by Team Rocket and Misty's sisters gave me the badge for saving the gym." Ash replied.

"Are you going to use Pikachu since he has a type advantage?"

Ash reached up and scratched Pikachu's chin and said, "No, while we were training he said he'll battle anyone except Misty." Ash chuckled, "He said the same thing the first time we battled, it would be slightly unfair seeing as he's my starter."

May nodded understanding, " Well who do you plan on using then?"

A playful smile crossed his face, "It's a secret May." May smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend's actions. She could feel the effects of the day taking a toll on her and sleep was creeping up on her. They entered the Pokemon Center as night fell, the handed their pokeballs to Nurse Joy to heal their pokemon and to give the both Ralts a good check up. They booked a room for the night while waiting for their pokemon, Ash walked over to the video phones. He called his mom to let her know they'd made it to Cerulean City and that he'd challenge Misty in the morning. Delia was shocked when May walked up to Ash to give him pokemon, she kissed his cheek when she handed his pokeballs to him.

"Um... Ash is there something you haven't told me yet?" His mom said with a shocked smile.

"I was just about to tell you when May walked over." May sat down close to Ash as he explained the events of Mount Moon and how he finally realized what it was he felt.

Delia's shocked smile grew into an excited ear to ear grin as she listened to the story. "I am so happy for you two and I am so glad you finally understand your feelings." a small mischievous smile tugged at her mouth, "Now young man I don't need any grandchildren just yet." The older woman laughed heartily as the couple blushed a deep crimson red.

"Ok mom talk you later." Ash said quickly hanging up the phone. Though he'd been gone for a while, his mom never lost her mischievous side and he knew that she'd keep going. The screen went black as he turned to May, "Sorry about that May, mom likes to say things to embarrass the people she cares about."

"Its ok Ash," she said with a sweet smile. A slightly worried look crossed her face for a moment before she spoke again. "Ash we need to call and tell my mom and dad as well." Ash paled at the thought of Norman, he may be an Aura Guardian but even he knew the father of a girlfriend is a force to be reckoned with.

The phone rang for a few moments before Caroline answered, "Oh, May Ash its good to see you both. How are you doing?"

"Were good mom, we just got to Cerulean City and wanted to call you before we went to bed." May gave Ash a small nervous smile. "Could you grab dad real fast."

"Sure thing sweetheart." Caroline walked into the next room, wearing knowing smile on her face.

May squeezed Ash's hand lightly to say it'll all be ok. He looked into her eyes, he knew that nothing could ever change his feelings for May and that he'd do anything in the world for her. The couple broke eye contact when the heard someone clearing their throat on the video phone.

"What did you need to talk with me about May?" Norman asked, doing his best to keep a stern face. He liked Ash quite a lot but he still wanted to give him a hard time since its a tradition of fathers.

Ash spoke seeing May was nervous and a little shy towards her parents, "We wanted to let you both know that we're together now and that we love each other."

Caroline's face split into a massive smile as she congratulated the new couple, while Norman sat back with his arms crossed wearing a stoic face.

Slowly he leaned in close to the screen, "Ash, May is my one and only daughter, she is one of the most precious people in my life. I am trusting you with her, to protect her, learn with her, and above all love her beyond words."

Ash was slightly taken back by these words for a moment before he answered. "I will sir, always." was his reply with a firm respectful voice.

"Well then, congratulations you two." Norman's stoic face broke into a hearty smile and slight chuckle. He knew that Ash would do anything for his daughter.

The group made small talk for a few minutes, before May stifled a yawn and Ash could feel sleep creeping up on him. The events of the day and began to wear off and adrenaline was being replaced with tiredness.

"We'll let you two go get some sleep and congratulations you two. You guys make a cute couple." Caroline said, before she hung up she couldn't resist one little joke. "Remember we're in no hurry for grandchildren a the moment." For the second time that day the couple turned deep red out of embarrassment. The last thing they heard before they hung up was Norman's rolling laughter.

They collected their things and went towards their room for the night. Pikachu and Glaceon walked just in front of their trainers while Lucario walked by Ash's side, and Meowth on May's other side. Ash let May use the bathroom first to clean up for the night, when she came out Ash couldn't help but stare in wonderment. May had her hair flowing down her back, dressed in just a tshirt and a pair of cotton shorts. All he could think is how beautiful she is and that he was a very lucky man to be hers. May was finishing putting her things away when she turned and noticed the dazed look on Ash's face.

"Ash, are you ok?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh.. sorry May. Yes I'm ok, its just you're so beautiful and I got a little distracted." he said lightly rubbing the back of his head.

May's cheeks flushed at the comment, "Thank you Ash, I appreciate the compliment." She gently kissed his cheek and went over to her bed. She picked Glaceon up and set her on her lap and lightly scratched her ears with a happy smile on her face

Ash stood to go get cleaned up for the night lightly touching the place May kissed his cheek. Once he was changed we walked out and seen May laying down fighting to stay awake. He chuckled lightly and he walked over and gently placed her blankets over her.

"Get some sleep May, we've had a big day. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight and have sweet dreams. I love you."

"Ash I love you too." she replied as lifted her head and they softly kissed each other letting their emotions be felt through it. "Goodnight Ash."

Ash laid on his bed happy and excited for whatever adventures May and him would share as a couple. Pikachu jumped up next to Ash's head and curled up having said goodnight to Glaceon who cuddled up with May.

He cast a sleepy glance at his best friend and thought _'Its about time Ash, I knew you could figure it out eventually.'_ Lucario and Meowth shared smile at the happiness of their trainer and friends before settling in for the night.

The next morning May was the first to wake up, she could feel the slight chill coming from Glaceon. She stroked her faithful ice type, as she let her eyes clear and wander around the room until they rested on Ash as he slept. She was amazed that even asleep he could make her heart flutter and burn with passion. May stood up stretching as she did, letting a groan out at the same time. Hearing May's movements, Ash's eyes slowly opened he was greeted with the sight of seeing May's exposed firm stomach. He tore his gaze away and looked at her face and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." Ash said with a sleepy voice. "Did you sleep good May?"

"Yes I did, how about you Ash?" she asked as she softly kissed his forehead.

"I did May." He replied as he kissed her hand, as she head to the bathroom to clean up for the morning.

Once May was finished up, Ash went and got changed for their exercise routine. Once they got outside, they did a brief warm up, they started out on a light jog. Lucario and Meowth followed behind the pair while Pikachu was to the side of Ash and Glaceon was to the side of May. After about forty five minutes of jogging the group returned to the Pokemon Center and made their way to the training fields. They released all their pokemon and began a light training session, after the battle from the previous day they wanted everyone to take it easy. Ash approached his pokemon and watched how his Ralts was getting along with his other pokemon. Ash had sent Noivern back the lab while May sent her Sawsbuck back so they could keep their Ralts with them with them for a little bit.

"Sceptile," Ash approached his fully evolved Hoenn starter, "Are you up to battle today after yesterday? I know you're strong I just don't want you to injure yourself."

"Scep sceptile ( _You doubt me_ )?"He said playfully hitting Ash upside his head.

Ash chuckled at his pokemon,"Of coarse I don't, I'm just asking your opinion. If you say you're good then it's time to get the rest of the team ready." Ash recalled his pokemon minus Pikachu and Lucario and told May he was going to change his team around. Before returning the young Ralts Ash explained what he was doing and as soon as the battle was over he'd bring him back. A few minutes after he went into the center May called her pokemon back as well so they could head to the gym. As Nurse Joy handed back her pokemon Ash came around the corner clipping the poke ball to his belt. The couple went back to their room and got cleaned up before heading out.

Ash step out of the Pokemon Center with a smile on his face and May's hand held in his. "Look out Misty here we come." he said as they headed towards the gym.

Even though he wasn't battling Pikachu gave an excited squeak knowing that this was a rematch long time coming for his bestfriend and one of his dearest friends. May just smiled and giggled at her boyfriend's excitement.

"You'll do great Ash, I have all the faith in the world in you and your pokemon." she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Ash blushed slightly, "Thank you May, your support means everything to me." With that they quickly made it to the gym and with one last look at May, Pikachu, Glaceon and Lucario Ash pushed the doors open to the next challenge of his journey.

"I challenge the top water type gym of Kanto." Ash called out as they entered the battle area.

For a moment there was only silence, then a small column of water shot up by one of the floating platforms. When the water cleared away Misty was seen standing wearing a white one piece swimsuit with blue accent lines. She smiled when she seen the group standing at the edge of the pool.

"It's about time you got here Ash, I was beginning to think that you chickened out of battling me." she said with a wink and a smirk.

"In your dreams Mist, I'm gonna win today fair and square unlike last time." Ash replied with confident smile and a small chuckle. Misty made her way across the platforms to her friends giving both of them a hug.

"Its great to see you both again. How have you two been?" They sat on the bleachers and talked about their journey and told her about their few battles so far. When they got the the events of Mount Moon, Misty had taken a drink of water listening to the story and when they told they'd confessed their feelings she spit it out and choked on some of it.

"Wait you two are finally together?" She asked once she finished coughing, "And more importantly, Ash finally understands love?"

"Very funny Misty." Ash replied while May giggled knowing exactly what Misty said was shocking. "Yes, I understand what it is, well for the most part. I know I love May more than anyone else." He gave May's hand a squeeze and kissed her cheek. They talked a little while longer sharing stories from their adventures, when Ash looked at Misty.

"I'd say it's about time for our battle, wouldn't you say?"

With a confident smile Misty replied, "Yes it is and Ash you won't have an easy time winning a badge from me"

Ash took his side opposite of Misty at the pool's edge with fire burning in his eyes, he was ready to battle. Misty looked across the water at her old friend, she couldn't help but notice how much he'd grown. Gone was the wild reckless boy, now before her stood a focused confidant man, when she saw the passion in his eyes she knew it'd take everything she had and then some to win this battle .

A referee took his place between the to opponents, "This is an official battle between Gym Leader Misty Waterflower and challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This will be a full six on six battle with the challenger being allowed substitutions."

As the ref was explaining the battle Tracy made his was over and sat next to May, having just made it time to watch his girlfriend battle.

"May, its great to see you." The pokemon watcher said, "Glad i didn't miss anything, this is going to be an amazing battle."

"Its good to see you too Tracy. I'm excited to see this one, I've seen how strong Ash is and I know Misty's reputation is really good." May said looking at Ash with a smile on her face.

Back at Ash's side the pool Lucario and Pikachu wished Ash luck as they went to sit alongside May, Glaceon and Tracy.

"Ok, with the rules set. Battle begin!" The referee called out.

"Vaporeon its battle time." Misty called out. The poke ball opened and as the white pixels died down Misty's Vaporeon stood tall and ready for battle.

Ash grinned ready for this challenge, "Jolteon I choose you." Jolteon appeared on the platform in front of Ash with a bark and small mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ok Vaporeon let's start things off." Misty said. "Use **Toxic**!" Vaporeon opened her mouth and shot globs of purple poison at Jolteon.

"Quick Jolteon use **Iron Tail** to defend." Ash countered knowing that the steel type attack would counter the poison. Jolteon jumped high and spun his hindquarters around smashing through the **Toxic** attack. As he landed Ash called out the next move, "Now use **Quick Attack** and get close."

Jolteon seemed to almost disappear in a flash of white towards Vaporeon, when he was just about to hit Ash called out, "Now use **Wild Charge!** " The white energy surrounding Jolteon quickly turned into an electric field. The added power of speed caused **Wild Charge** to be even stronger launching Vaporeon across the platforms landing heavily in front of Misty.

Misty was taken back at the skill and power Jolteon had, she knew he was a relatively new pokemon for Ash. If he had this much power his older pokemon were definitely going to test her and her pokemon's strength more than she thought. Vaporeon stood shakily ready to battle for her trainer. Misty grinned _'Ash I'm never going to give up, you're going to have to give it everything to win.'_

"Vaporeon show them power use **Surf!** "

A large wave rose from the pool and rushed towards Jolteon. The sudden change of the water caused Jolteon to loose his footing, allowing the wave to. crash into him. Ash panicked for a moment knowing Jolteon had a hard time in water but was relieved to see the lightning pokemon pull himself onto a platform. Ash had an idea that he likes to use a lot in the past, and it would end this battle.

"Jolteon use **Discharge** while there's still water in the air." Ash called to his pokemon. Jolteon pushed himself up and barked out his name as he released electricity through the air. With his fur being soaked the electric attack traveled faster into the air and began to jump from water droplet to water droplet leading straight back to Vaporeon. Misty realized what was about to happen and before she could call a counter attack the electricity hit the bubble jet pokemon knocking him out the battle.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, gym leader please send out your next pokemon."

Misty recalled he fainted pokemon thinking him for his hard work. She was extremely impressed at how much Ash had matured, his battle style was still unpredictable but seemed more controlled. She was surprised, though when Ash recalled Jolteon.

"Good work buddy, get some rest I know how much you hate water." He said to his pokemon.

Misty quickly put her game face back on and called out her next pokemon.

"Corsola it's your turn." The pink coral pokemon landed ready for battle with a small hopping like dance.

Ash smiled seeing Misty's Corsola was still as happy as ever as he pulled out his next pokemon, "Luxray I choose you!"

Luxray landed on the platform in front of Ash and seemed to shy away from the stares of everyone.

"Its ok, Luxray don't worry about everyone here. Just focus on my voice and Corsola's moves ok." He gave Ash a small meek nodded and stood taller and let his intimidating stature take effect.

Ash wanted to give Luxray a chance to get over a little bit of shyness so he took the first move. "Luxray let's start things off. Use **Scary Face** , then get in and use **Wild Charge**." Luxray contoured his face into a scary scowl causing Corsola's speed to drop giving him the chance to slam into the small water and rock type, sending her rolling then falling into the water. Ash remembered that Corsola was quite fast and even though Luxray had speed, she would be able to out maneuver him if they didn't act first.

Misty smirked at Ash's tactics, even with the loss of speed, she still had more speed and the upper hand. "Corsola fight back use **Double-edge**!"

Corsola burst out of the water shrouded in golden enenergy. As Luxray was dealing with the recoil damage from his attack he wasn't able to fully dodge the attack when Ash called out to him. Corsola slammed into his front shoulders launching him across the water before holding was able to dig his claws in and getting back on his feet. He let out a deep growl causing Ash to smile, Ash had hoped that a real battle would help him come out of his shell and be more open.

"Are you good Luxray?" Ash asked the gleam eyes pokemon. The only response he got was a loud roar as Luxray bounded towards Corsola with his claws glowing with power of **Night Slash.** He raked them down Corsola, but at the last second before the attack landed Misty called for Corsola to use **Harden**.

Even with extra defensive boost she still cried out in pain as the dark type move hit her. Misty knew Corsola was strong but those moves carried a lot of power but she was going to do everything to win.

"Corsola don't give up let's use **Power Blast**!" Ash looked slighty shocked at the attack not knowing what it was and Luxray braced for whatever may come. Corsola summoned large boulders and sent them hurling them towards Luxray, then she launched a glowing beam of energy giving them more power. The double rock type move collided with Luxray burying him in the rubble, Misty knew this was her shot.

"Corsola finish this use **Bulldoze**." Corsola cried her battle cry and charged at her downed opponent. Misty smirked thinking she had the when but when she looked across the pool her smirk disappeared. Ash had a calm smile on his face and the look of a wild idea in his eyes.

"Luxray dig deep buddy and show them your power!" Ash yelled to be heard through the rubble. A loud roar sounded and the area shook slightly, when suddenly large bolts of electricity blasted out the rocks. Luxray stood tall covered in signs of battle and he unleashed a powerful **Thunder**. The powerful electric attack collided with Corsola, with the benefit of **Bulldoze** she was able to push through still taking considerable damage. Corsola made contact with Luxray causing an explosion from the two attacks fighting each other.

Both trainers called out to their pokemon with worry in their voices. As the smoke began to clear they saw the two pokemon laying on their sides covered in scratches and signs of battle. The referee was about to call them both knocked out when Luxray growled and pushed himself up. He was bound and determined to win out right for Ash, he owed so much to his trainer and he wanted to show how much he cared.

"Corsola is unable to battle, Luxray wins."

Misty returned her old friend smiling and thanking her for all the hard work. Across the way Ash was doing to same to Luxray.

"Thank you so much for all your hard work, take a good long rest you more than deserve it. Just next time don't push yourself that hard at the end, you have nothing to prove, I am proud of you no matter what." Luxray purred as Ash scratched his head and returned him.

"Ash I'm really impressed with your Luxray his power is crazy."

"Thank you Misty, Corsola is stronger than ever and I'm glad I got to battle her."

"Ok, Golduck battle time."

"Wow, Misty Psyduck finally evolved I'm impressed. I can't wait to see how strong he is. Serperior I choose you!" Ash's fully evolved Unova grass starter appeared before him holding herself with regal confidence. Misty took the first move hoping to get an edge over the grass type.

"Golduck use **Aerial Ace**." Golduck shot across the pool at intense speeds hitting Serperior with the super effective flying type move. As Golduck make contact Misty called out, "Now **Ice Punch**!" Golduck slammed his icy fists down on Serperior's head heavily.

Serperior didn't have time to counter as icy fists pummeled her from all sides. Ash gritted his teeth he couldn't find an opening when suddenly he had an idea. Golduck was coming back for another round of attacks, when he was just about to hit Ash called out, "Serperior use **Attract!"**

Serperior looked at Golduck giving him a wink sending pink hearts at him, his attack faltered as his eyes were replaced with hearts.

"Perfect, now Serperior use **Leaf Blade**!" She cried out her name bringing her green glowing tail down on Golduck's head laying him out flat.

"Quick before he gets up use **Giga Drain**." Serperior sent out glowing tendrils of energy that wrapped around Golduck and began drawing energy from him.

Misty knew if she didn't do something quick Golduck would be out of the match, she racked her brain thinking of something. When suddenly she had an idea, "Golduck use **Confusion** to break away."

The gem on his head and his eyes glowed red and sent out waves of psychic energy, Serperior had to stop her attack in order to dodge. Even though she had gain some energy back, Serperior was still fatigued and breathing heavily. On the other side of the pool Golduck didn't look much better, both sides knew that next attack would decided the winner of the round.

"Serperior end this use **Leaf Tornado**!"

"Golduck finish it with **Hydro Pump**!"

The two attacks collided each fighting for dominance, each pokemon giving it their all for their trainers. Gradually **Leaf Tornado** began to push through, then suddenly Golduck flinched and his attack stopped. The swirling vortex of leaves slammed into him knocking him out of the battle. Serperior victoriously smirked before falling down due to sheer exhaustion. Both trainers returned their fallen pokemon thinking them for all their hard work. Misty sighed, she finally managed to take out one of Ash's pokemon but he still had three fresh pokemon left and two battle worn, to her three pokemon.

"Let's turn this around, Starmie battle time." The mysterious pokemon took its place in front of its trainer, its center jewel blinked signaling it was ready to battle.

"Alright Zangoose I choose you." Ash's poke ball opened with a secondary flash of light due to his pokemon's shinny nature. The cat ferret pokemon growled bearing his teeth and flexing his claws ready for Ash's call. "Zangoose show them your speed use **Slash**."

Zangoose flew across the platforms at unimaginable speeds raking his claws harshly across Starmie. It slid backwards barely keeping its self on the platform, readying itself for the counter attack.

"Starmie strike back and use **Rapid Spin!** " Starmie seem to levitate as it began to spin slamming hard into Zangoose but to its and Misty's surprise it hardly seemed to be affected.

Zangoose smirked and looked back at Ash, "Zangoose is one of my most intense battlers and his defenses are rival to his speed. Now let's show them your power my friend hit them with **Thunder Slash**!"

His fists began to crackle with electricity then became enveloped with the shadowy energy of **Night Slash**. The double effective attack launched Starmie out of the pool and into the wall. It slid down with its jewel blinking faintly.

Everyone but Ash stared in disbelief, then the referee spoke, "Starmie is unable to battle, gym leader please send out your next pokemon."

With a stunned expression Misty returned her fallen pokemon, when Ash called out, "Sorry about that Misty, but Zangoose never holds anything back and like I said he's one of my most intense battlers. Return for now bud, I promised everyone a battle." Zangoose nodded at Ash before bowing to Misty as he was retracted into the red light. Ash smile, "He acknowledges you as a very powerful opponent Misty, that's what the bow meant."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile, "Here goes nothing hopefully this will throw him off his game. Togekiss you're up!"

Ash was very surprised to see that Misty had a Togekiss, when he had a thought, "Misty is that Togepi?"

"Yes it is, we were reunited while I was out searching for you. I know she's not a water type but I need to give you every challenge I can." Misty said fondly remembering the reunion.

"I'd like to hear more about that after the battle and I love a good challenge." He said, "Now Meganium I choose you." Ash knew he had a disadvantage but he believed in all his pokemon.

"Togekiss start things off **Air Cutter.** " The jubilee pokemon spread her wings and launched a barrage of razor like wind and Meganium. Speed was not one of her strong points she Meganium did what she could to avoid the bulk of the attack while waiting for an opening. Ash had to admit he didn't anticipate a flying type like this on the battle but he was already working out a plan.

As Togekiss rushed in with **Aerial Ace** he called out, "Meganium use **Vine Whip**!" The herv pokemon quickly shot out vines wrapping then around her opponent's wings, "Now slam her down and use **Body Slam**!"

Meganium used the force of the throw to lift herself up into the air and bring her weight straight down onto Togekiss. As she jumped back Ash smiled at their luck, he could tell that Togekiss was now paralyzed giving them an edge.

"Meganium now's your chance use **Solar Beam** full power!" The petals around her neck began to glow as the attack powered up.

Misty called out to her pokemon telling her to dodge, but it was no good the paralysis kept her still. She then heard Ash's voice "Now Meganium fire!"

Meganium bellowed her name and launched a blinding powerful beam of energy at her opponent. Togekiss was engulfed in the attack and the smoke of the hit. Misty waited hoping her old friend was ok. Suddenly Togekiss shot out of the smoke looking worse for the wear but ready to battle all the same. Misty smiled at how lucky she was to have such a strong faithful pokemon.

"Ok Togekiss **Dazzling Gleam**!" Togekiss glowed brightly with a pink light before she unleashed the attack. Meganium became slightly disoriented from the bright light and was unable to defend against the **Aerial Ace** that followed. She was struck from all sides and could feel her energy getting low. Ash looked on trying to figure out a plan when he had an idea.

Right as Togekiss collided with Meganium Ash called out, "Use **Toxic**!" Meganium was just able to spit out a glob of poisonous goo hitting the jubilee pokemon as she flew by. Purple energy crackled across the fairy and flying types body causing immense damage to her. She knew her energy was just about gone so she powered up one last attack. She glowed with vibrant colors as she descended towards her opponent with a powerful **Sky Attack.**

Ash looked at Meganium knowing this battle was over, she was out matched in speed and had given all she could. He was so proud of her, but he wasn't gonna give up no matter what.

"Ok girl, hit them with everything you have left use **Energy Ball**!" Meganium reared her head back forming a greenish ball of energy in her mouth. She through her head forward launching the ball into Togekiss's face just as the flying attack hit her. Smoke billowed from the two attacks colliding with each other, the two trainers watched anxiously trying to see what happened to their pokemon.

When out of the smoke Togekiss rose above it covered in scratches and burns from the battle. She flapped her wings clearing out the smoke revealing Meganium on her side with swirls in her eyes.

"Meganium is unable to battle, challenge please choose your next pokemon." The referee said.

Ash returned his fainted pokemon, "Thank you girl you did such an amazing job, I couldn't ask for anymore. Now then lets do this Sceptile I choose you!"

Sceptile landed in front of Ash on one knee, as he stood he placed his trademark twig in his mouth with a smirk. "Sceptile hit them fast and hard. **Quick Attack** into **Crush Claw**!"

Sceptile launched himself forward glowing in bright white energy slamming hard into Togekiss, then driving his claws hard into her head knocking her down and out of the battle. Misty smiled sadly as she returned her fallen pokemon, "Ok Ash her is my best and he's never lost Gyarados you're up!"

Gyarados roared his arrival causing the pool to quake slightly. Sceptile gave a bearly noticeable shudder at the atrocious pokemon's roar. Ash grinned widely knowing this would be the final fight and he was ready for it.

"Gyarados let's start off showing them our power." Misty reached into her hair pulling out small stone. The stone began to glow as did Gyarados, bands of energy reached out from Misty and Gyarados and they connected causing a bright light. Slowly Gyarados grew in size and large fins appeared to grow out of its back and sides. The light died down and Mega Gyarados gave a mighty roar as he stared down his opponent.

"That's what I was hoping for Misty, now its our turn. Sceptile its time to show them out bond, mega evolve!" The mega stone Ash kept under his shirt began glowing and reaching out to Sceptile who was glowing. His tail narrowed and more pointed and leaves prodrude from his shoulders. He smirked at his opponent feeling the new power flow through his mega form.

"Sceptile use **X-Scissor**!" Sceptile roared as he rushed forward, his blades glowing with a pale green energy he slammed the super effective type move into Gyarados's chest. The atrocious pokemon roared in pain, before he recovered quickly launching his counter attack.

"Gyarados strike back with **Dragon Pulse**!" Misty called out, her pokemon formed a turquoise ball of energy in his mouth. He launched it forward at Sceptile clipping the forest pokemon as he flipped to dodge the dragon attack. The contact caused him to loose his balance and land on the platform with a dull thud. He picked himself up glaring at his opponent determined not to loose this battle.

Misty called out her next attack hoping to keep this battle in her favor, "Gyarados use rapid fire **Ice Beam** to keep him from charging anymore attacks." Gyarados began to fire icy energy at Sceptile forcing him to jump platform to platform stopping him from counter attacking.

Ash watched patiently for an opening, trusting his pokemon's speed and dodging ability. A light turned came on in Ash's head, "Sceptile use **Leaf Blade** to deflect those attacks and get in close!"

Sceptile dashed into the onslaught of attacks ignoring the pain as his glowing blades. Ash waited until Sceptile was right in front of Gyarados before calling out, "Use **Thunder Cutter!** "

Sceptile's claws glowed with bug like energy before crackling with electricity. Sceptile began to strike Gyarados over and over with the double effective attack, thanks to **Fury Cutter** each hit became more and more powerful. Sceptile broke off his attack to avoid the **Dragon Tail** counter attack that Gyarados brought up through the water in order to defend himself. Gyarados definitely looked worse out of the two having taken quite a bit of damage while Sceptile had only taken minor damage due dodging.

"Now Gyarados use **Avalanche!"** He roared as he summoned a mountain of snow and ice then sent it crashing down towards Sceptile.

Ash was worried, that attack would cause serious damage to his pokemon, and he had to act fast, "Sceptile use **Aerial Ace** to dodge and then strike them with **Dual Chop**!"

Sceptile flew at extreme speeds just making it out of the way before the ice hit him. He flew up in front of Gyarados's face when his blades glowed green dragon type energy. He slammed them into Gyarados with every ounce of force he could, causing him to fall backwards into the water. Sceptile landed in front of Ash panting slightly from the power he used in that last attack.

"Gyarados if you can still battle please use **Surf** and power it up with **Twister**!" The pool was calm, when suddenly a ferocious roar caused the water to rise rapidly and it turned it to almost dragon shaped water spouts. Sceptile eyed them with caution, another roar sounded and the spouts quickly converged on Sceptile battering him from all directions.

Sceptile gritted his teeth from the pain, when he heard Ash's voice above the noise, "Sceptile try to get out of there using **Leaf Storm** on the platform!" Sceptile nodded his head launching the grass attack downwards which propelled him upwards out of the attack.

As Sceptile was high in the air he angled himself towards Gyarados, he began to rotate himself in the air while powering up **Dragon Claw** and surrounding himself with **Dragon Breath**!"

Gyarados rose out of the water and wasn't able to properly defend himself from the attack. The dragon type attacks slammed into Gyarados launching him to the edge of the pool and he reverted back to his normal form. Misty was slightly shocked, Gyarados has never been beaten in a gym battle before, but she was extremely proud of him. She knew Ash was going to be a tough opponent and she was right.

On the other side of the pool, Ash was cheering and celebrating with Pikachu and Sceptile. He thanked Sceptile for his hard work and for trusting his calls and he returned him for a well deserved rest.

The old friends met at the side of the pool where Misty held out a small blue badge in the shape of a drop of water. "Ash Ketchum as proof of defeating the Cerulean City Gym its my honor to provide you with the Cascade Badge."

"Thank you Misty." Ash said with a smile then flashing his trademark pose, "Alright we won the Cascade Badge!"

Causing everyone to sweat drop and chuckle at his antics. Ash told Misty he wanted to take his pokemon to the Pokemon Center and then he'd come back to catch up. As he turned to ask May if she wanted to come with him, he was taken by surprise by a pair of lips locked to his and arms wrapped around him. For a moment he lost body functions, he regained them before kissing back and pulling May closer to him. The kiss was brief but powerful and when they noticed Tracy and Misty smirking at them they both blushed.

"Ash that was so amazing, you're pokemon are so strong." May said praising him and his pokemon, which caused him to rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks May, but I can't take too much credit, the pokemon are the real winners and I wouldn't be anywhere without them, or without you." He said with a grin. May turned red once more at the compliment before hugging him one more time. The pair bid a quick farewell before heading to the Pokemon Center, they said they'd hurry back so they could finish catching up.

As they walked to the center Ash couldn't help but grin ear to ear, he now had two badges and a beautiful woman by his side he could call his girlfriend. He looked forward to the next adventure that awaited them.

As always thanks for reading, I'll try and have the next chapter up before too long. Let me know what you think of the battle, I'm trying not to make Ash super overpowered. Until next time

Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario,Luxray, Jolteon, Meganium, Serperior, Zangoose (shiny) and Sceptile.

May's pokemon: Blaziken, Glaceon, Sewaddle, Venusaur, Florges, Wartortle, Swanna, and Ralts


	13. Chapter Thirteen A Little R&r

**Sorry about the long wait for the update all. I've had a lot going on that's been important but here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Once they arrived at the Pokemon Center, Ash handed his pokemon over to Nurse Joy for some much deserved care. While they waited May and Ash discussed where they would go next on their way to Vermillion City and the Thunder Badge.

"There's a few places I wouldn't mind revisiting on the way there." He said, while looking at a map. "Look here May, there's a village hosting a contest."

"That's perfect Ash, we'll get my second ribbon on the way to your third badge." She said brightly giving him a light kiss.

"Mr. Ketchum your pokemon are ready. We hope to see you again sometime." She said with a warm smile.

After thanking her, Ash went outside for a minute to talk to his pokemon, "Alright guys, you all did a amazing today, I am so proud of each and everyone of you. As for training at the lab just work on over fitness you showed what our work was for today. Take a few days rest though, you've all earned it." He returned his pokemon and went to the video phones to transfer his team around.

The video phone rang for a moment, "Hello Oak Laboratory." Came a voice from the other end.

"Hey professor its me." Ash replied.

"Aw Ash my boy, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, my team and I just beat Misty and got our second badge."

"That's wonderful news Ash, Misty is one the strongest of the Kanto Eight. Now what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to change out my pokemon." Ash gave the professor the list of pokemon he wanted. He asked for Sandshrew, Ralts, Donphan, Gardevoir, Meowth, and Torterra. "Thank you professor, I'll be swapping my team around quite a bit on out way to Vermillion City. Its a longer route so I can get more training in."

"Ok Ash just let us know whatever you need. Give May my best."

Ash found May outside with Pikachu and Lucario sitting by her relaxing in the shade. Ash could only think of how lucky he was have such an amazing woman in his life. As he reached her he held out his hand, "Would you like some help up my lady"? He asked with a grin.

May giggled as she took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet. As she came up she leaned forward falling into his arms, "Ash when did you become such a gentleman?" she teased.

"Ouch, that stings." He chuckled, "I learned etiquette lessons in Rota." He began to explain when one of his poke balls opened.

Meowth appeared, "Well the manners didn't stick to much, can't believe you left me in that thing that long."

"Sorry Meowth, I got a little distracted. You understand that, remember what happened when Meowstic first joined the team?" Ash asked nudging his friend.

"Yeah, yeah lucky shot." Was his reply.

"What happened Meowth?" May asked the cat scratch pokemon.

"I let my guard down for one second and got hit by a **Thunderbolt**." He said.

Ash chuckled, "See I just got distracted like you."

"Alright, whatever you say mister master trainer. Just try not to let it happen too often." Meowth relented.

May and Ash chuckled at his behavior as they began making their way back to the gym to meet up with Misty and Tracey. The group made it to the gym and went inside to the living area where Misty and her family stayed. They sat and talked for an hour or so before they decided to have some lunch. Ash said he'd cook, both Misty and Tracey look terrified remembering some of Ash's food from the Orange Islands. Meowth and May both vouched for his newly found cooking skills and were surprised at the quality of food he made.

Once they'd eaten Misty turned to Ash, "So Ash how did your Zangoose get so strong and how did you manage to find a shiny one as well?"

Ash took a seat next to May and began, "My pokemon and I were doing trianing by Mt. Chimney. We went to the far side were no one travels and it has some really rough terrain. Most of the pokemon there had never seen a human before, but surprisingly weren't hostile. They seemed more curious than anything and a few even asked to join in from time to time." Ash paused for a moment to take a drink of water before continuing, "It'd been about two weeks when a group of Zangoose came to see what we were doing. Apparently the wild pokemon had been talking about us and this group wanted to see for themselves. They watched us for a couple of days when the leader came up to us, which was my Zangoose. He said he was really impressed with my pokemon and would like to battle one of them."

 _Flashback_

"Zang zang ooose." Said the shiny Zangoose facing Ash.

"He said he wants to battle Pikachu." Meowth said acting as translator.

"Alright then Zangoose." Ash replied with a grin, "Show me how strong you are."

Pikachu squared up with Zangoose eyeing his opponent waiting for the slightest movement to give away any attack. Suddenly Zangoose shot forward with incredible speed hitting Pikachu with a powerful **Slash** attack, sending him rolling hard through the dirt

"Pikachu, are you ok?!" Ash cried out in shock and concern for his oldest friend.

"Pikachuuuuu!" was the response as Pikachu unleashed a super powerful **Thunder Bolt** hitting Zangoose dead center. The attack blacked the area around Zangoose, before throwing him back into a rock. Pikachu stood in front of Ash once again ready for battle gritting his teeth with determination.

From the smoke Zangoose shot forward dragging his claws on the ground.

"Careful Pikachu he's using **Hone Claws**! Dodge left now." Ash called to his best friend, but Zangoose managed to clip Pikachu's side with a **Crush Claw**. Pikachu rolled across the ground he dud his paws in the dirt to be ready to guard himself from another attack.

Ash saw a small opening once Pikachu got his feet under him, "Pikachu now use **Thunderbolt**!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity and he launched his attack, Zangoose turned and caught them by surprise as his fist began to crackle. He ran straight at the electric attack and intercepted it with **Thunder Punch**. Zangoose pushed through Pikachu's attack before charging in with a **Slash** attack again.

"Pikachu use **Quick Attack** to dodge, then power up **Iron Tail.** " Pikachu took off surrounded by white light just managing to avoid the attack. His tail took a metal sheen and he launched himself at Zangoose striking him in the side.

Ash was hopeful that the attack would've ended the battle but Zangoose rose from the ground covered in scrapes ready for battle. He looked over Pikachu seeing he wasn't in much better shape than Zangoose Ash knew it was time to end the battle.

"Pikachu you got enough left to end this?" Ash asked is first pokemon.

"Pika." Pikachu replied ready for whatever attack Ash called.

Zangoose stared at Pikachu with a determined grin, his claws glowed white and began to extend. He crossed his arms into a X shape and ran at Pikachu with a **Slash** powered **X Scissor.**

"Alright bud hit him hard **Volt Tackle!** "

"Pikapikapika...pi-ka!!!!" Pikachu began speeding towards Zangoose covered in an electric field.

The two pokemon collided with the full force of their attacks sending smoke and debris into the air. The smoke slowly began to clear as Ash and all the pokemon around watched to see who came out the victor. Once the area was clear of smoke, Pikachu was on all fours as electricity crackled over his body from recoil. He was looking over his shoulder staring at Zangoose, whose down on one knee staring back. He slowly nodded towards Pikachu before he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Ash cheered as he ran to Pikachu and picked him up praising him for the hard fought battle. The pair walked up to Zangoose who was now sitting up against a rock resting.

"Zangoose that was an amazing battle and you are so strong." Ash looked over at the group of Zangoose who were looking on on shock seeing their leader being beaten. "I know you have a family with your pack, but we'd like for you to join our family." Ash said gesturing towards all of his pokemon.

Zangoose looked at the group of pokemon smiling at him then looked back to his pack. An older Zangoose stepped forward and had a short conversation with Zangoose. After they finished the older one finished it returned to the group and they all nodded, turned, and began to leave. Zangoose turned back to Ash and stood bowing to him and all of his pokemon. Ash smiled as he pulled out a poke ball and Zangoose grinned as he tapped the ball being surrounded by red light.

Once the light faded the ball dinged instantly, "Alright I caught a Zangoose." Ash said happily knowing he gained a powerful new family member.

 _End flashback._

May and Misty were both surprised at the story Ash told them and they looked at Pikachu who had a shy smile on his face.

"Ash that is so crazy, and Pikachu that sounds like it would've been an amazing battle to watch." Misty said, Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I didn't know wild pokemon could get strong like that." May added.

"It was crazy to watch and be apart of, I'm glad we pulled out the win. Zangoose is an amazing partner and team mate, he's never backed down from a fight. He's one of my pokemon when we're done training he keeps going, him and Infernape have a kinda competition going. They are always pushing each other harder and harder every day trying to out do one another." Ash explained.

The four trainers spent the next few hours trading stories and training tips. It was starting get late when Ash and May decided to head back to the center for the night. May picked up Glaceon as she had fallen asleep while they talked and Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, Meowth walked alongside Lucario behind the pair. They bid goodnight to their friends and made their way down the street admiring the beauty of the city. They went to their room and Ash let May get cleaned up for the night first. While she was getting cleaned up Ash pulled out his map and was looking for something in particular, while they walked through the city he had a sudden thought.

He knew that couples were supposed to go out on dates and things like that, and he remembered his mom telling him about a place near Cerulean City. _'There it is.'_ he thought, _'I'll take her to the cape tomorrow for a picnic'_. He made a mental list of the things he'd need to take for the next day while he lightly scratched Pikachu's ears. May came out and laid down stroking Glaceon's cool fur and Ash went to get ready to lie down. After he came out he gave May kiss before he laid down, they talked for a little bit about their training the next morning. May yawned and they decided to call it a night.

"Goodnight Ash, I love you." May said with a sleepy smile, she loved being able to say that to Ash.

"Goodnight to you too May, I love you." He replied enjoying the feeling in his chest. Pikachu curled up next to Ash after nuzzling Glaceon. Meowth chose a chair near the window and Lucario sat next to the wall cross legged closing his eyes. The room was quickly filled with the sounds of sleep as everyone drifted into their dreams.

May was the first to wake the next morning, she looked out the window and could just see the sky lighting up. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head and moved over to Ash's bed. Looking down on his sleeping face May couldn't help but smile, and think how cute he looked asleep.

May leaned down and gave Ash a soft kiss and whispered, "Ash wake up its time to get out of bed."

Ash felt a pair of soft lips on his and her a sweet soft voice whisper in his ear. His eyes opened blurred with sleep but he could still make out May's beautiful features.

"Good morning beautiful. What time is it?" He asked.

"Its just about six in the morning."

"Ok, let's get freshened up and go train." he replied standing up. May went to go to the bathroom but gave a small yelp when she felt two arms pull her back.

"Sorry May but I wanted to give you a good morning hug." Ash said with sly grin and a small kiss on her neck. A shudder traveled down May's back from the kiss and she felt her cheeks slightly heat up.

"Its ok Ash you just caught me off guard." she replied hoping to hide her blush, she made her way to get ready for the morning. A short time later she came out in her work out clothes and Ash had to force himself not to stare at her. The clothes clung to her just right showing off her toned body and Ash could feel heat rising in his chest and cheeks. He quickly got into the bathroom and began to go get ready while trying to slow his breath down. Once he was ready the two trainers and the group of pokemon followed them to the training fields to start their morning work out.

Ash released his pokemon, Ralts stood close to his leg being shy around new pokemon, he was ok being around Ash but other pokemon made him a little nervous. Ash chuckled as he reached down picking up the young psychic type. "Everyone I'm sure you've met a little back at the lab, but this is Ralts and Sandshrew, they both have recently joined our family."

Sandshrew immediately waved at the group in front of him and was excited to train with such string pokemon. Ralts shyly waved and nervously walked up to Gardevoir, both theirs eyes glowed as they began to speak telepathically. Ash smiled at them, seeing them open up to his older pokemon.

"Ok guys were just gonna do some light basic training today to help get Sandshrew and Ralts up to level over the next little while. Donphan and Torterra work with Sandshrew to help him learn some control over his ground type moves. Gardevoir and Meowth I want you to work with Ralts with his physic attacks and some dark type moves. Pikachu, Lucario and I will move between both groups and help out with moves."

With that they split into their groups and began their training, going slow to help the new pokemon get their bearings. Ash quickly noticed that Sandshrew had good base attack and his speed was really well for being so young. Donphan was currently helping him with **Rollout** while Torterra caused obstacles for the young ground type to dodge. Ash gave a few pointers on different ways to dodge at the last moment. He watched for a few more minutes before moving over to check on how Ralts was coming along.

As he watched Ralts he could see his shyness was slowly fading and it seemed as long as he focused on training he was more out going. Gardevoir was showing him ways to focus his powers to aim at a moving target, which was Meowth. The cat scratch pokemon was moving randomly while using low powered attacks that Gardevoir would block to help Ralts get experience of having incoming attacks. He noticed that the young pokemon's attacks were gaining some speed and his accuracy was very impressive for being so young. He gave a few small pointers but with what Gardevoir and Meowth had been teaching him there wasn't much to say at the moment.

Ash made his way towards May and her pokemon to check on how her training was coming along. He watched as she had Blaziken lightly sparing with Venusaur using flashy attacks against one another. Swanna, Florges, and Sewaddle were working on combo attacks and teaching Sewaddle the basics of contest battles. Meanwhile May was helping Glaceon and Wartortle train with her Ralts. The young pokemon might have seemed reluctant to come along at first but now she seemed very excited to train. The two more experienced pokemon would send weak attacks towards her while she tried to bend the attacks either away from her or into rough shapes.

He smiled watching his girlfriend trianing, how focused she was and how much she put into training. They continued training and giving pointers to each other for different techniques. Ash spent a little time showing May some workouts and maneuvers that would help her with defense and strength. It was close to noon when they decided to call it a day for training and the returned everyone but Pikachu, Lucario, Glaceon and of course Meowth. They asked Nurse Joy to give everyone a check up and let them rest up, they sat in the waiting area and made small talk until they were called for their pokemon. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder while Glaceon walked closely to May's side. Lucario and Meowth followed behind the pair as thythey went back to their room to get cleaned up.

Ash told May she could get cleaned up first, he told her that he needed to run to market real quick. He quickly made his way into the produce section and went through the mental lists of things he'd need for their picnic. After about thirty minutes he came back to the room and remembered to knock as not to catch May off guard.

"Ash what did you need to get from the store?" May asked while she lightly scratched Glaceon and Pikachu on their heads.

"Well I wanted to do something special for you, so I got some things together and I want to take you out to Cerulean Cape for a picnic."Ash said setting the basket down that he had packed. May was shocked to here that Ash had planned that, she didn't expect him to so something like that.

"Ash that is so sweet, thank you." She stood up and pulled him into a hug giving him a small kiss. "What time did you want to go?" She asked.

"I was thinking of going out when it was closer to sunset, I've read its really pretty at that time of night." Ash said, he turned to go get cleaned after trianing. He came out a short while later in fresh clothes and sat down on his bed were Meowth was curled up sleeping.

"It feels nice to just kinda relax after traveling for the last little bit doesn't it May?" He asked while rubbing Meowth on the head.

"Yeah it does, you know you really have changed. When we were younger you couldn't sit still and were always looking for the next adventure." May said with a chuckle.

"Well being constantly on the go for the last few years kinda put things in perspective for me, also seeing a beautiful woman across from me helps too." He added with a wink as Pikachu crawled into his lap with a yawn.

A light blush crossed May's cheeks at the compliment, "Ash thank you, you're so sweet." With that they fell into a comfortable silence with their pokemon resting around them. They traded a few stories and reminisced about old adventures they'd shared. After a few hours Ash placed Pikachu on his pillow and stood up.

"May I'm gonna run down to the computers real fast and get our ride to the cape." He said with a soft kiss to her lips. He reached the computer and called the laboratory.

"Hello Professor, how are you?" He asked and the grey haired man answered the phone.

"Aw Ash my boy, I'm doing well. Thanks for asking, now what can I do for you?"

"I want to send Torterra back for now, I need a lift for tonight." Ash said as he asked for the pokemon he had in mind. After the transfer was done Ash thanked the professor and made his way back to the room. When he entered the room May was just finishing up getting ready for their picnic, as it was getting close to time to go. Ash smiled when he seen her, he realized that every time he sees May a smile always comes to his face and he rather enjoyed it.

"Oh, Ash your back, sorry I figured it was almost time to go so I was getting everything ready." May said standing up straight with the basket in her hand.

"Its ok May, well if you're ready we can head out." Ash said. He turned towards Meowth and Lucario, "I know you two hate it, so you can stay here in the room or go into the poke ball and come with us."

"No thanks Ash, I'll stay here in the room, I really do detest the ball." Meowth said jumping onto the bed grabbing the remote.

 **"Master I'd prefer hear to meditate, as long as your stay safe and promise that if anything happens you'll reach out to me."** Lucario said.

"Lucario I've told you not to call me that and yes we'll be safe and if anything does happen I'll let you know." Ash said with a sigh. "May, you might want to return Glaceon if she doesn't want to stay, I don't know how comfortable she'll be flying."

May looked down at her ice type pokemon who nuzzled her leg nodding at her poke ball. May returned her and they headed out of the Pokemon Center doors. The walked to the edge of a small park near the center where Ash pulled out a poke ball, "Come on out!"

A flash of light was seen followed by a tremendous roar, Charizard made his presence known. He glanced down seeing Ash with a small grin he let out a small stream of flames at him, having slightly grown out of his arrogant ways. Ash chuckled wiping off the soot from his face, "Its good to see you too bud."

"Hey Charizard its been awhile, you look really good." May said rubbing the underside of Charizard's jaw, causing him to lightly growl happily. "Would you mind giving us a light to the cape please?"

He nodded with a content smile on his face, he leaned forward allowing her to climb onto his back. Pikachu jumped up and climbed up Charizard's neck to the top of his head. Ash came up lastly sitting in front of his wings, he wrapped his arms around May to keep her close to him.

"I just wanna make sure you're not going anywhere, Charizard has a fast take off." He explained. May felt a tingle deep inside feeling so close to Ash and she liked the feeling. She heard Ash say to Charizard, "Alright buddy let's go."

With that Charizard gave a flap of his mighty wings and the shot off into the air, May let out a small squeak because of the speed. She felt Ash's arms grip her tighter making her feel more at ease. They soared high above the city and began their way to the cape. The air that rushed by made it hard to talk so the just enjoyed the ride and the closeness they were sharing. After a short while Charizard slowly began to drop until he landed with a soft thump in a grassy area over looking a secluded area of the cape. They both thanked him for the ride before Ash returned him, May let Glaceon out to enjoy the time with Pikachu. Ash lead May along a little path to a small grove of trees where he put out a blanket for them to sit on while they ate.

"Ash this all looks so amazing and delicious, how did you do it in such short time?"

"Its not that amazing, just simple really. Its pretty easy to make on the go and perfect for something like this." He said with a shy grin. He poured out some food for Glaceon and Pikachu as well, having fed everyone else earlier it was just the for of them enjoying the little romantic moment.

They finished eating and the sun was sinking beyond the horizon, Ash stood up offering May his hand. She took it and felt Ash gently pull her to her feet, he grinned his crooked smile as she took his arm and walked back through the trees to the water's edge. Pikachu walked alongside Glaceon every so often lightly brushing against one another in front of their trainers. The group walked silently along then water not needing to say anything, just letting the moment speak for itself. The sun finally set and the moon and stars came out reflecting on the glass like water, they found a downed tree to sit on and look out across the water. After about forty five minutes or so Ash felt May shutter slightly from the cool air coming from the water, he looked down and seen her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Here take my jacket May," he said wrapping it around her shoulders, "Let's head back and get some sleep."

May looked up with a sleepy smile, she couldn't help what happened next. She wrapped her arms around Ash pulling him in close kissing him with passion hotter than a **Fire Blast**. She felt his arms pull her tight and kiss her back with the same type of passion. She held back a groan as the separated and she looked deep into his warm chocolate eyes.

"Thank you for tonight Ash, it was perfect, and thank you for everything." She said softly as she leaned into his chest.

"You're welcome May, but it's me who should thank you. You're the reason I keep going and you're the reason I'm the man I am today." May grinned when she heard these words and hugged him tightly, but even with these emotions the sleep bug was creeping up on her.

Ash pulled out Charizard's ball once more letting out his faithful fire starter. "Ok bud lets go back to the center."

Ash lifted May onto Charizard's back then returned Glaceon, Pikachu jumped up in front of May as Ash got settled behind her. Once they were set Charizard took flight straight back to the Pokemon Center, he took a more direct route back seeing May was tired. Charizard seemed gruff and mean but inside he did deeply care for May, Ash and his family he'd met through them both. As he reached the Pokemon Center Charizard glided to a gentle landing allowing Ash to slip off with May in his arms as she fell asleep just before they reached the city.

"Thank you for your help tonight Charizard now get a good rest." Ash held out Charizard's ball and he was surrounded with red light before being returned. Pikachu lead the way to the room jumping up to open the door so Ash could safely carry May to bed. Once inside Lucario pulled back the covers of her bed and Ash softly laid her down. He pulled out Glaceon's ball letting her out to sleep next to May, Ash kissed May good night before laying down on his own bed. Pikachu gave Glaceon a quick nuzzle and lick to the cheek before jumping in with Ash. Lucario sat against the wall once more feeling at ease having his partner safely in his presence. Meowth chose a chair by the window to sleep in. With that they all slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 **Sorry for the long time between chapters once more. I hope everyone enjoys it. As always feel free to review and leave thoughts or criticisms. Until next time.**

Ash's team: Pikachu,Lucario, Meowth, Sandshrew, Ralts, Gardevoir, Donphan, and Charizard.

May's team: Blaziken, Glaceon, Sewaddle, Venusaur, Florges, Wartortle, Swanna, and Ralts


	14. Chapter Fourteen The Journey Continues

**Here's the next chapter, I got it done a little sooner that I thought. I hope you all enjoy it. As for the comment about Ash's pokemon's power level, I didn't want to make him seem too over powered but I'll adress that situation thank you. Also I've wonder what you all think about one trainer doing multiple Mega evolutions** **in** **a single battle.**

Ash slowly opened his eyes and turned to check what time it was. He seen its was just after five so he decided to get up and get ready for a little training before they left Cerulean City. Ash he stood up he glanced around the room and his eyes fell on May sleeping comfortably in her bed. He smile as he remembered the evening prior and quietly walked next her bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up, while he was doing so he replayed his gym battle in his head so he could make mental notes on training. While he did this he remembered something that seemed odd to him.

He remembered feeling something that seemed almost familiar but out of place during the battle. He hadn't told May but he'd felt this, feeling for a lack of a better word a few times since they'd left Pallet Town. He always docked it up to nerves or excitement of a battle, so he'd just write it off as nothing. Ash had asked Lucario if he'd felt anything odd during the battle, he said he hadn't as he was watching the battle intently.

Ash pushed the thoughts aside, he decided he'd keep an eye out and focus the next time he felt it again. Once he was changed he stepped back into the room and seen May was dressed waiting for him by the door.

She smiled at him, "Ready to go?"

"With you, I'll go anywhere." He said with a grin, causing a small blush to form on her cheeks. The couple held hands as they head to the training area, once the got outside they let their pokemon out. they gave them training instructions before the pair began exercising together.

Unbeknownst to them a lone figure stood on a small hill a ways off watching them, he wore an unreadable expression. He watched them for a moment before stepping away out of sight from anyone before reaching into his pocket. When his hand emerged he had an old rough looking pokegear in his hand. The stranger flipped it open and scrolled through the very short list of numbers, his lips curved into small grin when he found the number he wanted. Pressing on it he listened to the ringing waiting for an answer on the other end.

Away in Vermillion City a huge bulky man with spiky yellow hair sat behind his desk going through some papers enjoy his morning coffee. He was taken slightly off guard at the phone ringing so early in the morning. Reaching over he picked it up and answered.

"Vermillion City gym, this Lieutenant Surge speaking how may I help you?"

The stranger smiled at hearing an old familiar voice, "Its been awhile since I last heard you speak old friend. I'm glad I was able to get ahold of you."

"Sorry but who is this?" The electric gym leader asked.

"I'm an old friend, I'm not surprised you don't recognize my voice, but for now my name isn't super important."

"Well then, friend what can I do you for you?" The Lieutenant asked, racking his brain trying to place the voice. He was a little leery of the man on the other end of the call, he didn't like not knowing who was talking to.

"I understand if you're a bit apprehensive talking to me, seeing how you're at a slight disadvantage. I have a favor to ask of you, it involves a trainer whom you've dealt with in the past and you'll be seeing again shortly." The man said.

Surge thought for a moment, "You mean Ash Ketchum. What does he have anything to do with you?"

"Let's say I'm interested in his future and I will eventually have the pleasure of battling with him before the league." Was the man's answer.

A metaphorical light went off in Surge's mind, "You're the new Viridian Gym leader, that's why I know your voice. Granted we only spoke on a conference call before the season began."

The man gave a small chuckle, "I see time hasn't dulled your mind at all. Now back to the favor, I'm sure you're well aware of how young Mr. Ketchum vanished for five years to train. His hope was to become stronger than ever and win the leagues, but there is a small problem. I've witnessed his last two gym battles and they seemed a bit lacking." The man paused letting the info sink in for the electric gym leader, "I'm not sure if its because they're his friends or if he's holding back for some other reason. He has definitely shown improvement, but not what you'd expect from all those years of constant training."

Surge listened to the man speak, "So I'm guessing you want me to do something about it when he visits me."

"Exactly, whether you call him in the carpet, push him to the brink in battle, or one of you head games. Something needs to rattle him, other wise the pain of leaving won't be worth it at all."

"That's sounds easy enough, but my question is why don't you approach him and say the same?"

The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he gave a sigh, "I believe him hearing it from you might make it sink in better, I know you were the first gym that actually pushed him to think outside of the box."

"I guess that makes sense, but I have a condition before I accept this favour of yours. I know Charles Goodshow is the only person I know of that knows who you are and that man holds info better than anyone out there. I'd really like to know who you are." Surge said with small smirk

The man wore an amused smile, "Well I guess in order to get what I want I'll have to give a little now won't I. I'll tell you, but if it gets out and I find it was you we'll have some big problems."

The tone of voice was enough to send a small shiver down the hardened military veteran's spine, "You have my solemn vow that no one find out from me "

"Good, I'll hold you to that. Now as to who I am, my name is..."

On the other end of the line, Surges mouth dropped and was speechless. After a moment he got his bearings back, "Ok I promise I'll do my best to get through to him and I'll call the remaining leaders and tell them to push him as well."

"Thank you friend, now its time for me to go back to my gym, I'm sure to have a challenger or two soon. Take care, until we meet again."

"You do the same." Surge replied and the call ended. He sat there for a moment taking in everything that just happened, he smiled and stood up. He walked into the training room of the gym where his pokemon all were. "Ok everyone, its time to get really serious, we've got a big task a head of us."

Back in Cerulean City the man pocketed his device, and pulled out a poke ball. He tossed it into the air releasing a large winged pokemon, with one swift jump he landed on the pokemon's back. With a final glance of the city and the young couple training they flew off. With a grin the man thought _'Ok its time to see what the pride of Pallet Town can do.'_

Back at the Pokemon Center Ash and May had just finished their exercise and called their pokemon back so the could get healed up and on their way. They collected their pokemon and thanked Nurse Joy, before heading back to their room. Ash let May clean up first, while doing so he made sure that all their belongings were packed up and ready. May stepped out into the room letting Ash get cleaned up, she sat on the bed smiling while stroking Glaceon and Pikachu. She couldn't help but think of how perfect last night was and that she was very lucky to finally be with Ash.

With everything packed and ready to go they made their way to the desk to hand in their key. Ash turned to May, "Hang on a second May, I want to send Charizard back and get Krookodile so he can help train Sandshrew."

"Ok Ash I'll wait here for you." She said giving his hand a small squeeze. Before he went to the transfer machine, Ash pulled May in close giving her a small soft kiss.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I love you May Maple."

She was taken back by the action but nonetheless she enjoyed, "I love you Ash Ketchum. Now hurry so we can make it to my next contest and your next gym battle."

Ash quickly made the transfer, once Krookodile's ball was clipped on his belt he went back May. He reached out and took her hand as thet passed through the doors with Pikachu and Glaceon leading the way and Meowth and Lucario on either side. On the way out of town the stopped and said goodbye to Misty telling her they'd see her before the league and grand festival.

Over the next few days they would do light training in the morning, travel until lunch, do a more power based training, then travel until they found a spot for camp. While they cooked they would have their pokemon work on control and finesse of their attacks. They we're both impressed and proud of each of their Ralts and how far they'd came in such a short period of time. Sandshrew was determined to make Ash proud no matter how many times Ash told him he already was. The young pokemon's drive made Ash excited to see just what he could do in battle.

On the third day the group came upon a building that had visited before. Except the sign and changed to A.J.'s Training Gym. Ash smiled as they walked through the gates and seen many young trainers working hard with their pokemon.

A man with dark green hair and a Sandslash by his side walked up to them, "Welcome to my training gym, my name is A.J.. What can I do for you folks?"

"Its been a while A.J.. You look like you're doing well for yourself." Ash stated as he extended his hand. Seeing the confusion in the savage pokemon trainer's eyes, "You don't recognize my face, but my name should ring a bell. I'm Ash Ketchum."

A J.'s face changed from confusion to a pleased smile, "Wow it has definitely been a long time since I've heard that name. Its good to see you again."

"Likewise, and this is May my girlfriend." was Ash's reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." A.J. said shaking May's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you too. This is quite the training area you have." May said as she looked around at all the equipment and different terrain that everyone was using.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. "Why don't you guys come in and we can catch up some."

They followed him into the main building, where he showed them into his office offering them some chairs to relax in. Once everyone was settled and A.J. had offered drinks to everyone and the pokemon that were out, he sat behind the desk. Ash was impressed at how much A.J. had changed from when they first met, but then again so had he.

A.J. told them that after beating Ash he went and tired his hand at beating the Kanto gyms but only managed to win 6 badges. He came back and got another hundred wins before going to Hoenn. He made the league but only to the second round. He returned once again but didn't have the drive to earn the wins again. One day a group of new trainers showed up wanting to know if they could train in his gym for awhile. He helped them train for a few days and he realized that that's what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a training coach and help newer trainers get stronger to got out on their own with more confidence.

"That's how the new gym came to be." A.J. finished.

"That's impressive A.J., and your gym is top notch." Ash complemented.

"Well I appreciate it Ash, this place is my pride and joy right behind my pokemon." He replied reaching down stroking Sandslash's head.

They talked a little longer trading training ideas and A.J. offered Ash a few ideas to help with his Sandshrew. They bid A.J. farewell wanting to get back on the road to make May's contest on time. They traveled a couple more days continuing with their daily workouts including a few ideas from A.J.. The second day after leaving the training gym, they became surrounded by thick fog Ash and Pikachu immediately knew where they were.

"This fog is so thick, I feel like we're going to get all turned around in it." May said with a slightly worried tone.

"Nothing to worry about May, Pi and me know exactly where we are. Right bud?" Ash said gently squeezing her hand while scratching Pikachu's chin with with the other.

"Chaaa." Was the electric mouse's happy reply.

Ash guided May, Glaceon, Meowth, and Lucario through the fog with Pikachu happily perched on his shoulder. They eventually came to a small clearing where May could see what looked like to her a school house. As they came towards the front she saw a sign that read ' _Pokemon Technical Institute._ _'_

"What is this place Ash?"

"Its a school that offers trainers experience and an opportunity to enter the pokemon league upon completion without battling the gym in Kanto. It's not exactly my taste of getting into the league but some of the trainers that come from here are quite strong opponents." He explained while the walked through the court yard.

They came into a grassy area where a group of children sat around listening to two instructors on the importance of instinct in battling.

"I've said this many times before and I will continue to say it, but type advantage does not always dictate the end result of a battle. Both Joe and I speak from mmultiple experiences."

"That's right Gisele, although the most profound one to me was losing with my Weepinbell to Misty's Starmie. I had beaten her many times in simulation but the real thing is quite different." Joe explained.

"I agree that day I was taught a valuable lesson, not only in battling but in friendship." She said casting a small glance at Joe. "I beat Misty with my Graveler but my Cubone was bested by a young trainer with a Pikachu. Now tonight I want you all to study different situations of an pokemon with a disadvantage coming out on top and have a two page break down about it turned in tomorrow. Class dismissed."

May and Ash watched as the students dispersed and go about their activities. They approached the two instructors as they discussed the lesson they'd just finished.

Joe noticed the couple approaching them and he turned with a smile, "Hi how may we..." His words stopped when his eyes fell on a certain pokemon riding on a shoulder. "Ash Ketchum is that really you?"

"I'm impressed that you recognized me so quickly Joe. Its good to see you, and you as well Gisele. Looks like you're both doing a fine job teaching here." Ash said shaking both of their hands. "I'd like you both to meet May Maple my girlfriend."

Every time she heard Ash introduce her as his girlfriend a small blush would creep onto her cheeks and she'd feel warm on the inside.

"Its a pleasure to meet both of you." May said shaking their hands as well.

"Ash I want to thank you." Gisele said, seeing the confusion in both May's and Ash's faces she explained, "If it wasn't for Ash coming here when he did I don't know if me and Joe would've connected on the level we did. Ash's lessons he taught us that day, even if he was unaware of them changed our future. A couple if years after we met, Joe and I left the school to travel and learn out in the world. After a few years we returned here at the request of the administration to be teachers. While being here we eventually got married and have been happily together since."

"Wow that's amazing, who knew that a crazy headstrong ten year old would unknowingly shape two people's lives." May teased rubbing her shoulder on Ash's. The group sat a near by table and caught up and swapped stories. May quickly grew to like the young couple and enjoyed hearing what all happened when Ash came to the school the first time. She looked at him while they talked and couldn't help but love him more, he was and still is deeply compassionate about his beliefs and holds his friendships near to his heart.

The group talked for a few hours when they realized how late it was getting, "Ash we should probably get back on the road before it gets too dark." May said gently running her hand over his arm.

"You're right May." He said standing up taking her hand is his lightly helping her to her feet. "Its been great catching up with you two. I'm happy that things have worked out so well for you both."

"Wait, instead of camping out in the woods tonight why don't you guys stay here and rest in a nice bed. There are a few empty rooms to spare and I'm quite sure they're more enjoyable than the ground." Joe said.

"Yeah I agree plus the fog is pretty bad at night time around here." Gisele added.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, what do you think May?" Ash asked.

"I like it, plus I really wouldn't mind a nice hot shower." She said with a smile. She didn't mind camping at all, but she did love a nice shower and good bed from time to time.

"Then it's settled we'll show you were you can stay tonight." With that Gisele and Joe led the couple to a quaint room with two beds a small kitchen area and a private bathroom. "This should work just fine for you guys."

"Thank you both, this is a great room." May said with a happy smile.

"Its the least we can do for you two, after all we owe Ash a lot. Joe said putting his arm around his wife. "Goodnight you two we'll see you in the morning."

After a comfortable nights sleep Ash and May woke up as the sun just as the sun began to light the sky. They quickly got changed for training and they went out an open area of the school grounds to squeeze in some training before they hit the road. Ash sent his pokemon out and began to instruct them on exercises.

"Krookodile I'd like you to keep working with Sandshrew to help him learn **Mud-Slap.** Donphan I also want you to bounce in there and help him refine his **Earthquake.** Gardevoir I'm going to have you and Lucario keep going Ralts with honing his psychic moves and just improving his accuracy. Meowth and Pikachu we're going to do some speed training together and working on moving target accuracy." The pokemon split off into their groups and began training.

May called out her pokemon and started their training as well. "Swaddle I want you to work with Florges and Venusaur to focus on your grass type moves. WaWartortle, you and Swanna partner up and put some twists on your water type moves. Ralts I'm going to have you work with Glaceon, Blaziken, and myself to help you understand more of the contest aspect of your attacks."

Over the next hour and half they all pushed hard in training. After he felt comfortable with Pikachu and Meowth together, he began moving between the other groups giving them ideas and helping them train. May continued with her Ralts, Blaziken, and Glaceon trusting her other pokemon to know what they needed to do.

They had been so focused they didn't notice the group of students who had gathered to watch. They were amazed at the beauty of May's contest styled attacks and marveled at the power behind his pokemon's attacks.

"See everyone this is what it takes to become a great trainer or coordinator. They sacrifice sleep to push themselves harder and to become the best." Gisele said causing Ash and May to notice the group that had formed. Both trainers because slightly embarrassed and mimicked each other rubbing the back of their heads. The students swarmed them with questions and they did their best to answer them. Eventually Joe and Gisele called the students back order and had them go back to the classroom to begin their lessons.

"Sorry about that, but when we seen you two training we thought it was a perfect opportunity to teach the children what it looks like to be a great trainer." Joe said.

"Its ok, its totally understandable." May said as she returned her pokemon minus Glaceon.

"Yeah, I don't mind helping them understand what it takes." Ash said copying May's actions, leaving Meowth and Lucario out while Pikachu scampered up to his shoulder. "It was about time for us to stop training and for us to get cleaned up and get ready to head out."

"We do have a on site Nurse Joy here, if you'd like to rest your pokemon while you get ready, if you like." Gisele said gesturing towards the main the hall area. They gratefully accepted their offer, while they got changed the school's Nurse Joy gave their pokemon a check up and let them rest.

Once they got cleaned up and straightened up their room they returned to the healing area and got their pokeballs back.

"You're pokemon all healthy now, I you have a great day." Nurse Joy said with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you." May and Ash said in unison. They looked at each and chuckled as they clipped their pokeballs back in their places. Meowth, Lucario, and Glaceon all came out before their balls were put away, they waited by their trainer's sides while they said their goodbyes. They promised that they next time they were in the area they'd stop in again and do more demonstrations.

They struck out on the road again smiling happily as they walked through the beautiful scenery. While they walked they discussed ideas for May's next contest and possible combinations she could try using. They walked for five or so hours before they stopped and had lunch, they opted out of their usual lunch time training to let thetheir pokemon enjoy the grassy clearing they stopped in. Once the cleaned up their lunch they began down the path once again, as night fall drew closer they came across a newer Pokemon Center.

"This is new." May said, "I don't remember seeing this on the map when I looked last."

"Well I guess were in luck again." Ash said as they walked through the doors.

"Hi, welcome to the Hidden Valley Pokemon Sanctuary Pokemon Center." The pink haired nurse behind the counter said.

"The Hidden Village Pokemon Sanctuary, I had no idea that it became an official sanctuary." Ash said.

"It became official about a month ago the league and pokemon officials came down and did the ribbon cutting." She explained.

"That's great, I remember you and Brock telling about it when we traveled together." May said to Ash. "Wait a second, isn't the Pokemon Contest right around here?"

"You're right, the contest circuit wanted to honor the sanctuary becoming official by a show of beauty and what better way to show beauty then a contest." Nurse Joy said to the pair.

"Well then I guess we'll stay here for a few days and get rested up and prepared for the contest." Ash said turning to May.

"Yeah I thought it was going to be on the other side of the forest." May said.

"It was going to be, but they decided with the center being open now they chose the actual sanctuary building area for the contest." The nurse explained once more.

Ash and May got a room key for the next few days, glad they did before the rest of the competitors showed up. "One second May, I want to get one of my pokemon sent over first."

"Ok sweetheart I'll come with you." May said intertwining her fingers with Ash's. They walked closely together to the transfer machine and Ash dialed the number for Professor Oak's lab.

"Oak Laboratory this is Professor Oak." The elderly man said before the screen turned on.

"Hello Professor, sorry its kind of late but I wanted to do this transfer tonight."Ash said once he could see the man who gave him his Pikachu.

"Ah Ash my boy and May its good to see you both. Its no problem at all, what can I do for you." The professor said with smile.

"I'd like to send Donphan back to you and could I get Venusaur. I'm sure he'd really enjoy seeing where we are. Of course Ash, Tracy would you mind running out and bringing Ash's Venusaur."

"Sure thing professor I'll be right back." Came a reply from the other room.

"So you two where are you calling from the number doesn't show just yet it seems."

"We're at a new Pokemon Center just outside of the Hidden Village Pokemon Sanctuary." May said.

"Ah yes that makes sense, I heard from some of my league friends that they did the ribbon cutting not too long ago." Professor Oak said, "You're right to think Venusaur would like to see that place again. I'd be willing to bet he holds it very close to his heart."

Once Tracy returned they completed the transfer Ash and May wished them a good night and Ash thanked them once more. They left the transfer area and made their way to their room. Once the got cleaned up they sat down and being a newer center the rooms were more updated and they had a tv in their room. Ash slid over slightly so May could come sit next to him while they watched it a little before going to bed. Ash draped is arm around May's shoulder while she rested her head on his shoulder. Glaceon curled up next to Pikachu while Meowth jumped onto a padded chair closing his eyes and Lucario leaned up against the wall in his usual position.

An hour later later Ash heard May lightly breathing, he looked down and seen she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed, Lucario seeing this rose from his position and pulled back the covers so Ash could lay her down. Once she was covered Ash thanked Lucario, the aura pokemon returned to his spot and Ash gave May's forehead a soft kiss and whispered goodnight to her before climbing into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

The morning came and found the young couple outside in the fresh forest area working together to help refine May's appeals. They were working on multiple appeals so she could have a range to choose from so no one could try strategize against her. They decided to go explore they area once they finished their morning training. They walked through the gated entrance and they saw the beauty of the area beyond it. There was lush deep green grass, foliage of all kinds and berry trees of every type growing everywhere.

They walked towards the center of the village, when Ash last visited there was just one small building but now there were numerous others. They housed the sick or injured pokemon and the volunteers that came to the Hidden Village. Ash saw the person he was looking for, "Melanie its great to see you again."

"Oh hello, please forgive but I can't seem to put a name to your face." Melanie said turning towards May and Ash.

"I think this might help." Ash said pulling out Venusaur's pokeball. "Come on out."

With a flash of light Venusaur appeared and shook his head, when he opened his eyes they landed directly on Melanie. He immediately recognized his old friend, his vines quickly extended and picked her up and sat her on his back. She gave a small surprised yelp but quickly giggled once she was sat down.

"Aren't you a friendly pokemon." She said rubbing his head getting a happy _'Saurr'_ in return.

"He would be, seeing that you two have a good past together." Ash said smiling at the reunion.

Melanie looked at Ash then back to Venusaur, "Wait your not the little Bulbasaur that I took care of many years ago? That would make you Ash. Oh my its so good see both of you again." She said sliding back to the ground and wrapping her arms around Venusaur hugging her old friend tight.

They sat in a shaded area where Ash introduced May to Melanie and he told her of the adventures Venusaur and him had shared. He told them that after leaving Rota while trianing Bulbasaur finally chose to evolve into Ivysaur, and while traveling up Mt. Silver Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur.

"We hadn't been there all that long when a rather angry group Ursaring attack us by surprise. We managed to hold them back but they were very territorial and attacked everything in sight. Some how a young Aipom got caught in the cross fire and as one of the Ursaring went after it with a double **Hammer Arm.** Ivysaur threw himself in front of the attack and used a quick powered **Solarbeam** defend, but the Ursaring started pushing through it. The rest of my pokemon and me were blocked in and couldn't break free to help. Suddenly Ivysaur began to glow and i immediately knew what was about to happen. He evolved and gaining extra strength from doing so launched the Ursaring back towards the others and sent them flying with a full strength **Solarbeam.** " When Ash finished telling the story, Melanie and May both looked at Venusaur with an impressed expression.

"I always knew you'd be a very strong pokemon old friend and I am beyond proud of all you have accomplished." Melanie said beaming with pride.

"I agree Venusaur, you're quite the heroic pokemon jumping into danger to save another pokemon like that." May complemented.

Venusaur sheepishly rubbed his head with one of his vines (even Ash's pokemon picked up some of his habits.). They talked a while longer before Melanie had to return to some of the pokemon she was watching over. The group returned to the Pokemon Center to do a little more training before the day was over. May wanted to make sure everything was perfect before the contest began in two days. Once they felt comfortable with how the pokemon preformed they had Nurse Joy check them all out before getting some dinner and feeding all their pokemon. As night fell the retreated back to their room and spent the evening similar to the one before hand. They eventually called it a night and crawled into their beds and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

They chose to sleep in and relax the day prior to the contest so that all of May's pokemon were well rested. They were currently sitting under a tree enjoying the cool air and watching the pokemon of the Hidden Village play with one another. Ash told May he was going to grab is bag from the room and he'd be right back, so she stayed there feeling at ease. Until she heard a voice she'd been dreading to hear.

"Why hello May, you look beautiful as ever." May turned to face the speaker, she felt a ball of anger form in her stomach.

"Drew leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you after you slapped me. You're slime and to be honest I always felt that way." She said standing incase he tried anything.

"Look I apologize about that, I got caught up in the moment and lost my cool." He said taking a step towards her. "How about I take you out for a nice dinner and we forget all about that. I mean after all we're meant to be, the two best Coordinators."

May scoffed, "First I'll never forget that, second I have a boyfriend and third I would never be with you even if you were the only man on earth." She held her ground and Glaceon stood defensively next to her trainer.

In his arrogance Drew let a sarcastic laugh out, "You're playing the I have a boyfriend game? I'd of heard about that if it were true, but I'll humor you. Who might this supposed boyfriend be?"

"That would be me." Came a deep angry voice from behind Drew, who spun to face the speaker only to realize the man was a fair bit taller.

"Who the hell do you think... Wait you're the man from the wedding." Drew paled slightly when he noticed Pikachu on his shoulder with his cheeks crackling it hit him. "Ketchum is that you?"

"Yes it is, and if I were you I'd leave I restrained myself last time more than you deserved. I won't do that again, do you understand?"

Drew took a small step back and his hand instantly went to his pokeballs. Pikachu immediately jumped in front of Ash, Lucario and Meowth both stood by his side ready for whatever.

"If I were you Drew, I'd look at your situation, and remember out last meeting it didn't end well for you." Ash's tone was menacing but seemed to almost dare Drew to try him. Drew's eyes darted from Ash to May to Ash's pokemon and he finally turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

"Are you ok May?" Ash asked as he walked to May.

"Yeah I am. Thank you, although I could have handled him."

"I know you could have with no problem other than you would have been disqualified from the contest." He said with a light chuckle, "Plus it was fun to scare him off."

May giggled, "It was funny to see him turn white."

"May, if you face him tomorrow wipe the arena with him." Ash said looking into her eyes.

Her eyes stared back into Ash's burning with passion and hunger for battle. "I have every intention of that." With that the couple went and found another area to relax for the remaining part of the day. They decided to call it a night when the sky began to turn purple, they chose to go straight to bed instead of watching tv that night to make sure they got plenty of sleep.

"Goodnight Ash thank you again for today. Sleep well" May said stifling a yawn.

"You're welcome my love, I'd do anything in the whole world for you. Sweet dreams. I love you May." He replied.

"I love you too Ash." May said as the lights turned off.

* * *

 **As always thanks for reading amd for all the favorites and followers. Feel free to leave any comments or reviews. Until next time.**

 **Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario, Meowth, Ralts, Sandshrew, Krookodile, Gardevoir, and Venusaur.**

 **May's pokemon: Blaziken, Glaceon, Sewaddle, Venusaur, Florges, Wartortle, Swanna, and Ralts**


	15. Chapter Fifteen Showdown in the Valley

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it took a bit contests are bit harder for me to write so feel free to leave any tips you may have.**

* * *

The sun began to just peak over the horizon line when May's slowly opened. She gently rubbed the sleep out of them and once she was fully awake she got out of bed with a stretch. Quietly moving through the room May went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and make sure her contest outfit was ready for the day. Knowing Drew was entered into this contest she was even more fired up than normal. She knew Ash wanted to get back at Drew but, May knew the real way to get revenge was to beat him in the contest. She looked into the mirror while she brushed her teeth and mentally went through her appeal over a few times making sure she remembered it step by step.

Out in their room Ash began to stir and he rose out of bed, his eyes blurry from sleep. He arched his back stretching it and scratching the back of his head as he shuffled towards the door. In his sleepy stupor he didn't register why the door was closed, his hand reached out and turned the knob. The sight that met his eyes caused him to freeze and become fully awake.

May was lost in thought, when a sudden noise jerked her back to reality. She turned to see Ash standing in the bathroom door with a shocked look on his face. It dawned on her why he had such a look, She yelled in shock and quickly grabbed for a towel to hide behind.

With a quick motion Ash shut the door, "May I'm so sorry I didn't even think to knock." Ash said with embarrassment.

"Its ok Ash, I should have locked the door when I went in." May replied trying to control her breathing and get her cheeks back to their normal color. She quickly finished getting ready and threw her clothes in and stepped back into the room. Ash's eyes met her's both trainer's cheeks glowed red from the encounter.

"Sorry again May." Ash said as he slid past her, but before he got all the way by he felt resistance on his arm. He turned to see May stopping him.

"It's ok Ash, you already apologized. Just try not to make it a habit." She said in a teasing manner and she gave him a small kiss. "Now hurry up and getting ready so we can get down to the contest area."

Ash quickly got ready trytrying to think pure thoughts after the previous encounter but it was a struggle for him. He paused and took a few deep breaths and did a small meditation practice to calm himself. Once that was done he got cleaned up and changed, he opened the door and grabbed his bag.

"Ready to go May?"

"Most definitely, I can't wait to face Drew." Was her reply as she took Ash's hand and with that they headed out the door. They followed the path into the village where they found freshly erected bleachers and a battlefield. A small crowd had already arrived and began to fill the seating.

"Ok Ash, go find a seat before they're all gone. I'll meet you after the contest is over."

"May you've got this in the bag." He said giving her hug and a brief kiss. As he pulled back from the hug he whispered on her ear, "I love you."

His voice sent shivers down her back and the feeling made her giggle lightly. "I love you too Ash."

"Go get 'em May." Meowth said .

 **"I wish you best of luck."** Lucario said with a small bow.

Pikachu jumped to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek before jumping back to Ash's. "That you guys for your support." She said smiling.

With that she left to get ready, while the pokemon and Ash went to find seats. May entered the waiting area and she didn't seem to recognize any faces in the group other than Drew. He cast a glance and once he seen her he moved a little farther away. Seeing that made May's mouth form into a small smile. She found a place to sit down and wait for the call that the contest had begun. On the bench she was on sat another coordinator that seemed a few years younger than her. May looked over and noticed that the girl was staring at her in awe.

"You're...You're...You're May Maple." The girl stammered out, "I can't believe you're really here, it's such an honor to meet you. I'm Helena by the way."

May smiled as she reached out to shake her hand, "It's very nice to meet you Helena, and I'm just me no reason to be nervous."

"No it is, you're my idol, you're the reason I want become a better coordinator so I can hopefully challenge you in the Grand Festival. Watching you compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival inspired me to train even harder. I was so crushed when you lost, but I was so blown away by your beautiful appeal and how amazing you battled." Helena explained.

May rubbed the back of her head, a little embarrassed over how Helena was acting, "Well thank you for the compliment, its always good to hear things like that, and its a honor to have helped you on with your dreams."

The two began chatting while they waited for their turn to preform their appeals.

"After that season I trained harder than ever before and pushed to do better than the day before. I started out in Unova when the contest circuit first came there, I only manged to win four ribbons and didn't make the Grand Festival." She explained to May. "I am determined and so are my pokemon to make this year we've trained night and day. I decided I wanted to give the Kanto circuit a try this year and so far I've got one ribbon. Now that I know you're competing it makes me want to to try even harder."

"Wow that's really impressive, the Unova circuit is really tough. I remember my first time there, I almost missed out on the Grand Festival too." May told her.

A voice called out causing their conversation to end, "May Maple you're up next, please make you're way to the stage."

"Good luck May." Helena said as May stood up.

"Thank you, and good luck to you as well." May replied as she turned towards the door with determination burning in her eyes.

She walked to the stage area ,she saw the stands were completely full and the crowd began to cheer loudly. "Out next Coordinator is May Maple!" Lilian said loudly over the cheers.

May smiled and waved to the crowd, she turned to judges and gave a curtsey. She stepped to the center taking a deep breath before throwing her poke ball into the air. "Swanna take the stage!"

The white bird pokemon appeared in a sparkle of light elegantly crying her name as she took to the air.

"Ok Swanna start off with **Bubblebeam** and shape with **Icy Wind**." Swanna launch a barrage of bubbles while she flapped her wings releasing an icy breeze at caused the bubbles to slowly harden and come together.

"Now fire **Ice Beam** and use **Razor Wind**." She opened wings launching blade like blast of air that cased the ice type attack. As the as attacks began to hit the frozen bubbles the began to form into a shape. "Let's finish it Swanna and use **Feather Dance."**

Swanna cut her attacks and flew over the sculpture letting feathers fall from her. She completed her attack and gently landed next May. The result of the attacks was a frozen sculpture that looked like Swanna complete with feathers. The crowd went wild cheering for May and the judges applauded as well.

"As expected for the Princess of Hoenn what a wonderful appeal, now lets hear from our judges." Lilian said as she waved her hand to the judges seats.

The first judge was Mr. Contesta, "As always you never fail to impress me."

Nurse Joy was next, "Your Swanna is tip top shape and her attacks flowed together beautifully."

Finally it was Melanie, "You've done a great job training your pokemon I am very impressed."

May smiled and Swanna beamed with pride and the compliments, the both bowed to the judges. May walked back to the waiting room after returning Swanna, she was confident that she'd make the next round but she also knew there was stiff competition here.

She once more sat next to Helena and they talked lightly about training after Helena praised May's appeal. May heard the man at the door call Drew up next and he walked towards the stage a with an air of arrogance about him. He walked out on stage bowed to the judges before releasing his pokemon.

"Purrloin, it's show time." As the light died down Drew's Perloin stood looking equally arrogant as it's trainer. "Start things off use **Shadow Ball** and the chase them down with **Aerial Ace**."

Obeying the command in the blink of an eye, Purrloin launched a barrage of **Shadow Balls** into the air before speeding after them. Perloin easy overtook the attacks when Drew called the next move.

"Stop them in place use **Thunder Wave** then carve them up with **Shadow Claw**." The devious pokemon smirked as its claws glowed purple and it began slashing the paralyzed spheres. The energy from the **Shadow Balls** began to transfer to the claws, which began to glow a darker purple and then crackle with the electricity from **Thunder Wave.**

"Finish things up and use **Slash**." Drew called out. Purrloin nodded and shattered the glowing purple claws as a bright light cut through. The normal type attack glowed brilliantly as purple stars fluttered gently down around Purrloin. The pair turned and bowed the judges. The audience applauded loudly at the appeal, the judges were equally impressed by the show.

Drew thanked them for their words as he turned back towards the waiting room. May wasn't going to lie, Drew put on a good appeal and she knew he was always a tough competitor. Helena was called up for her turn as Drew walked back into the room.

May gave her a smile "Good luck and don't worry you'll do great."

"Thanks May." She said with a smile in return. Once Helena reached the stage she took a deep calming breath before bowing slight to the judges.

"Yamask, its show time." The spirit pokemon emerged from her poke ball ready to preform. "Let's show them what we can do, start out with **Haze** and then use **Will-O-Whisp**."

Yamask released thick layer of haze coating the stage hiding her from view. An eerie glow shown through the darkness as Yamask had **Will-O-Whisp** circling around her.

"Now use **Double Team**." Helena called out. The flickering lights from the attack bounced around the stage looking almost as if there were blinking eyes. "Now use **Ominous Wind** please."

The ghost type winds cut through the haze in sections until it was in smaller sections. The **Will-O-Whisp** attack moved one ball of fire to each section until they looked like a small gravestones with candles with candles. The audience was a little taken back by the eerie dark performance but you could see everyone was clearly impressed.

"Ok finish it up and use **Flash**." Yamask came to a stop in the middle of the gravestones and emitted a blinding bright light. The attack caused the other two attacks to fizzle out it black amd red sparkles. The crowd cheered enthusiastically for appeal amd in the waiting room May also cheered for her new friend. She was really impressed by what Helena had done.

"Now lets here from our judges." Lilian said with a wave of her hand.

"What a remarkable appeal, your Yamask is in top shape." Said Mr. Contesta.

"I agree, her control of her attacks in incredible." Nurse Joy complemented.

"The appeal was a bit spooky, but I loved how unique it was." Melanie said with a smile.

"Well that ends the appeal round. Now we'll let the judges decide on what Coordinators will continue on." Lilian said smiling brightly.

Helena bowed the judges then headed of stage, she stopped in the hallway to take a calming breath. She looked as if she was at home on stage but was a complete bundle of nerves on the inside. She was greeted by May's bright smile and praises when she made it into the waiting area.

"Helena that was so amazing, it blew my mind seeing the end result." May said as they went to sit down.

"Thanks May, but I'm all jittery still. Everytime I go out there I get so nervous and its all I've got to keep it together." Helena explained.

"Well from my point of view, you do a very good job at." May replied with a small laugh.

Helena smiled at that comment, "Who do you think will make it through?"

"I'd say you will for sure and I'm sure Drew will too." May said.

"I guarantee you will too May, and I'm thinking the kid over there with the shiny Chikorita." Helena said nodding to a young man towards the back of the group. The man was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face watching all the other Coordinators talk amongst themselves. They were about to continue their conversation when they heard Lillian's voice come on the tv.

"Lets have everybody's attention, the judges have made their decisions." The camera panned up to the screen above the stage, four images began to rotate. The first one came to a stop revealing May's imaimage, Ash cheered loudly above the crowd for his girlfriend. As the second image stopped spinning Drew's image was the next one, both May and Ash figured he'd make it through. The watched the third picture show the man with the shiny Chikorita, whose name the heard was Eric.

Helena and May held each other's hands as they watched the final picture began to slow down. When it halted Helena cheered triumphantly as it showed her picture as the final coordinator making it to the next round.

"Congratulations to our finalists and we wish the best of luck to the others next time. We'll give our final four a twenty minutes to prepare for the battles." Lilian said. Ash asked Meowth and Lucario to hold their seats while he ran to see May for few minutes, with Pikachu on his shoulder they made thetheir way to the waiting area. May's face split into when she seen her boyfriend enter the door. Pikachu leapt into May's arms rubbing his cheek against her's making her giggle.

Ash stepped up to her and wrapped her into his arms, "May that was incredible, I knew you'd do amazing out there."

"Thank you Ash, but it was because of the help you gave us." May said slightly blushing. She had to hide a smirk when she seen Drew scowling at them from across the room.

"Oh, Ash this is Helena." May said gesturing to her new friend.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I remember watching you compete in the Unova League, that was a tough loss." She said holding her hand to Ash.

"Likewise, yeah it was but I realized that you can learn far more from a loss than you can from any victory." Ash said shaking her hand. "May I've gotta get back to my seat their about to announce the match ups. It was nice to meet you Helena."

"Same here Ash." Helena replied.

"Ok Ash I'll see you after the contest." May said and she was mildly surprised when Ash pulled her into a dip and kissed her.

"Good luck and I love you." He said grinning as the stood them upright.

May was flushed and a little dazed, "Thanks Ash." May said with a giggle.

After that he quickly made his way back to his seat just as Lillian's microphone came on. "Alright everyone its time to announce the match ups. Our first battle will between Drew and Eric, followed by the match up between May and Helena. Can our first competitors please make their way to the battle area."

Drew followed Eric out the door with an angry expression on his face and he shot a dirty look in May's direction. She didn't notice as she was talking once more with Helena. Their attention turned to the screen as both trainers stood ready for battle.

"Coordinators please release your pokemon." Drew's Leafeon gracefully landed ready for battle. On the other side Eric's Snivy front flipped onto the stage with a small smirk in its face. "Now can we have five minutes on the clock. Let the battle begin!"

Drew didn't give Eric a chance to began as he called out his first move, "Leafeon start this off, use **Grass Whistle** then charge in with **Aerial Ace**."

A gentle soothing whistle echoed across the arena and Snivy's eyes drooped into slumber. Leafeon took off in a gleaming streak spinning himself for added effect. The combination of the beauty of the attack and making Snivy sleep Eric's points took a hit. They fell further when the super effective attack struck rolling Snivy across the ground.

Eric seemed unfazed by the current situation, "Snivy use **Sleep Talk**."

Drew gritted his teeth not expecting that attack to come. Snivy continued sleeping as it's tail glowed green and struck Leafeon under the jaw with **Leaf Blade**. Leafeon hit the ground hard causing Drew's points to dip slightly.

He began to call out another attack, but was cut off, "Snivy knows our shot, use **Attract**."

Snivy's eyes snapped open then turned pink and gracefully spun in a circle before letting a stream of hearts out towards Leafeon. The hearts collided with verdant pokemon and his eyes became heart shaped. Drew became frustrated now realizing that Eric's Snivy is a female, he looked on with light fury in his eyes.

Eric smiled, "Ok keep it up Snivy use spinning **Toxic**."

Snivy began to gracefully sin across the stage launching purple poisonous blobs at the love struck Leafeon. The skill she showed and the super effectiveness of the attack once more caused Drew's points to fall, now just above half.

Drew clenched his fist trying to figure a way out of this situation. He called out loudly, "Leafeon snap out of it, and use **Sunny Day**!"

The grass eevee-loution shook his head and launched a fiery orb in the air. "Rapid fire **Solarbeam**."

Leafeon gathered energy quickly launching multiple beams of energy at Snivy. The attack cut through **Toxic** and sent the spinning grass snake pokemon tumbling hard across the stage. Drew knew he didn't have any time to let up his attack.

"Keep Snivy still, use **Grass Knot** then strike hard with **X-Scissor**!" Leafeon's eyes flashed green as bands of grass pinned Snivy to the ground. He took off across the battlefield with a 'x' shape in front of him. The bug type attack landed a direct hit on the trapped Unova grass starter. Drew was readying another round of attacks when the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the battle.

Everyone's eyes went to the screen to see where the points were at. Drew's points had fallen close to the quarter mark, while Eric's points were almost completely gone. "Well then it looks like Drew is our first finalist. Congratulations to you and your pokemon, as well to Eric for a well fought round." Lilian said above the cheers.

May and Helena looked at each other with fire their eyes as the stood. Each extended their hand to the other.

"Good luck and don't hold back." Helena said with a confident grin.

"Good luck to you too, and I wouldn't dream of it." May said with passion burning in her eyes. They each made their way down their respective halls to the arena.

Lilian stood in the middle of the arena, "Alright its time for our second round battle. On my left we have Helena of Unova and on my right we have the well known May Maple of Hoenn."

The crowd cheered wildly as the two coordinators were introduced. May could distinctly hear Ash cheering above everyone else. "Will the Coordinators send out their pokemon and put five minutes on the clock."

"Misdreavus it's show time." Helena called out her pokemon. Misdreavus appeared floating above the ground with a melodic voice.

"Glaceon take the stage." May said as she threw the poke ball into the air. Glaceon leapt to the sage with small ice crystals floating around her.

"The stage is set, let the battle begin." Lilian said as she backed out of the arena.

May sprung right into action not wanting to fall behind from the get go, "Glaceon **Sunny Day** then follow it up with **Ice Beam**." Glaceon immediately shot the fire ball into the air then shot the beam of icy energy from her mouth. The combination of the two attacks made **Ice Beam** glisten in the sunlight, making Helena's points drop to near the three quarter mark. She was slightly taken back both May's offensive and didn't get a chance to call out a counter. The ice type attack hit its mark making her points now fall below the three quarters mark.

Helena shook her head and smiled, "Misdreavus shew them what we've got hit back hard use **Shadow** **Swift**." The screech pokemon launched a barrage of dark ghostly balls of energy then let loose a field of stars. The two attacks merged forming what looked like black comets.

May called out the Glaceon to dodge but with **Swift** be unavoidable the attack struck throwing Glaceon to the ground. May was very impressed at her opponent's combo but just smiled bigger feeling the rush of battle. "Glaceon their not the only ones who can do power combos. Let's show them one of ours **Icy Pulse**!"

Glaceon stood and jumped high into the air, she released multiple pulsating orbs of water then froze them with **Icy Wind**. The ice balls rained down on Misdreavus, who tried to dodge but they were so close together she was clipped by one then the remaining ones pummeled her. Misdreavus slowly made her way back into the air obviously showing some injuries, Helena knew she need to attack fast if she wanted to stay in the contest.

"Misdreavus I need you to use **Power Gem** with everything you have!" Misdreavus gritted her her teeth focusing her power to the gems around her neck. A beautiful beam of energy was unleashed at Glaceon, the beauty caused May's points to take a small dip.

"Glaceon use **Aqua Tail** to counter then use **Shadow Ball**!" A swirling vortex of water surrounded her tail amd she front flipped into the path of the on coming attack. When they collided a small explosion happened causing a cloud of smoke to obstruct Misdreavus's vision. With that happening she had no time to avoid the multiple **Shadow Balls** that came hurling at her. The super effective ghost type attack took it toll on the already tried pokemon. Misdreavus hit the ground and didn't get back up, just then the buzzer rang out.

"It looks times up. Misdreavus has bee. knocked out and May has more points as well. So our final finalists is May Maple, congratulations to you and congratulations to Helena for a well fought battle." Lilian said as the crowd began to cheer for them both.

Both Coordinators bowed to the judges before they went back to the waiting area.

"May that was an amazing battle thank you for the opportunity to become your friend." Helena said with a slightly disappointed smile. "Next time we meet I'll make sure to win for sure, and you'd better not lose."

May chuckled, "It was great to meet you and you are an amazing Coordinator with a bright future. I promise I won't lose, I have a little payback planed for Drew."

The girls shook hands before Helena went to change and May went to have Glaceon healed before the final round. When she got the poke ball back, May headed back to wait for her to be called. Upon entering the room she was slightly relieved to see Drew wasn't in there, she didn't want to have to deal with him that personally today. After a few minutes of May running through her attack ideas the speaker called May to the arena.

She walked down the hall way and stepped out onto the battlefield waving at the crowd. She looked across and seen Drew standing with his arms folded smirking slightly.

"Alright we've made it to the final round." Lilian announced drawing a roar of cheers. "First we have Drew from LaRousse City and we have May Maple from Petalburg City."

When Drew's name was said the cheers were loud, but when May was announced the roar was almost deafening.

"Well we can see who is the crowd favorite." Lilian said with a small chuckle. "Coordinators will you send out your pokemon please."

"Leafeon it's show time." Drew said tossing the poke ball into the air.

"Glaceon take the stage." May said releasing her faithful ice type.

"Let's have five minutes on the clock. Now let the battle begin." Lilian shouted out.

May had a mischievous grin and her eyes shined with fire. "Glaceon don't give an opening hit them first. Use **Blizzard** and hide in the snow."

Glaceon cried out releasing a massive snow storm and she quickly jumped into it and disappearing with in it. Leafeon recoiled from the icy cold taking a small amount of damage. The combination caused Drew's points to drop by an eight.

"Leafeon use **Sunny Day** to clear this up." Drew called out. As Leafeon fired his attack May yelled out.

"Glaceon **Icy Shard**!" From within the snow an icy breeze came flying out carrying chunks of sharpened ice. The combo snuffed out the **Sunny Day** attack and carried on crashing into Leafeon. Drew was becoming angrier that he couldn't stop is points from dropping.

"Ok that didn't work, try out **Shadow Beam**!" Leafeon planter his feet before releasing a bright white beam of energy that was followed closely by **Shadow Ball.** The attacks came together as they flew towards Glaceon making the beam have black streaks through it. The display caused May's point to fall slightly.

May's eyes widened as she callled out for Glaceon to dodge, "Use **Iron Tail** to launch yourself into the air." From within the snow storm Glaceon flung herself into the air above Leafeon. "Glaceon now use **Frost Breath**."

Glaceon drew a deep breath before expelling chilled breath. The attack took some of **Blizzard** along with it, causing snow flakes to fall across the stage in its wake. The attack cover the ground between the two pokemon delivering a critical hit to Leafeon. The verdant pokemon slowly stood up but soon realized that his feet were frozen in place. Drew glanced at the points board, he seen that May's points were still at three quarters while his had fallen below the quarter mark. The battle had gone south from him from the beginning and it wasn't looking up anytime soon as there was just a minute left.

Everyone in the crowd gasped in shock as Drew recalled his Leafeon (Drew might be an arrogant ass but he cares about his pokemon.). Drew turned to the judges, "I forfeit the battle I won't let my pokemon get hurt to try and win."

May was surprised at his comments but understood what he meant. While she wanted to knock his pokemon out and deplete his points, May would never hurt a pokemon to do so.

"Well then with Drew's forfeit that makes May our winner today." Lilian announced and the crows went wild. "To present our winner with the ribbon Mr. Contesta."

"I'd like to congratulate both of you for making it to the final round today. Drew we all admire you for your actions to protect your pokemon, perhaps with a tad more training on speed you will be the winner of the next match." Mr. Contesta said, Drew's face turned slightly red from his comment. "Now without further ado Ms. Maple for showing excellent combinations and for showing us the deep bond you share with your pokemon. Its my pleasure to present you with the Hidden Village Ribbon."

May held the ribbon between her fingers and grinned ear to ear, "Alright we got our second ribbon!"

A few hours after the contest had ended May and Ash were settling into a victory dinner for May. "May you looked so amazing out there today, so did Swanna and you did too Glaceon." Ask complemented. The ice type rubbed Ash's hand affectionately, May's cheeks had a small blush do to Ash's kind words.

May leaned across the table giving Ash a light kiss, "Thank you Ash and thank you for all your help. I don't know if we'd done as well without it."

"May don't sell yourself short, your pokemon and you are all amazing and should be very proud of yourselves." The couple made small talk as they ate their meal before retiring to their room for the evening.

May cuddled with Ash for a short period of time while they watched T.V. before she fell asleep on his chest. Ash slowly moved her to the side before scooping her into his arms and gently laying May into her bed.

"Good night May, sweet dreams. I love you more than you know." Ash whispered as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Glaceon gave Pikachu a kick on the cheek before she jumped up and curled up next to May. Once Ash laid down Pikachu crawled onto his pillow falling asleep quickly. Meowth chose a plush arm chair to curl up in for the night, and Lucario was the last occupant of the room to fall asleep, while he sat upright against the wall in meditative position. Both trainers slept deeply, dreaming of one another, and of future adventures to come.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this one and thank you to for all the follows and faves. As always feel free to drop any reviews, comments or advice. Also I'd like to hear everyone's opinion on a single trainer having multiple mega evolutions in a single battle.**

Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario, Meowth, Ralts, Sandshrew, Krookodile, Gardevoir, and Venusaur.

May's pokemon: Blaziken, Glaceon, Sewaddle, Venusaur, Florges, Wartortle, Swanna, and Ralts


	16. Chapter Sixteen The Call Out

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Have a great new year.**

* * *

As daylight broke the next morning May's eyes slowly opened, she stretched her arms above her head. A smile crept onto her face, the emotions from yesterday's contest still coursed through her veins. Though it wasn't a true knockout or points loss, beating Drew gave her more confidence. Sure she'd beaten him before, but now it was on a different level with everything that had happened recently and with having Ash as her boyfriend and biggest supporter. That thought made her smile get even bigger, if that was even possible. Everytime she thought of having Ash as her boyfriend, or she heard him call her his girlfriend her heart fluttered and a smile would come upon her face.

She was lost in her thoughts about Ash when noise snapped her back to reality. A stretching groan, a soft thump and grumpy grumble came from the other side of the room. She giggled when she saw that Ash had started to wake up, when he stretched his blankets shifted causing Pikachu to fall to the floor.

"Pika pi pi chu pikachu!" The electric mouse said while rubbing is backside glaring at Ash.

"Hey its not my fault you moved lower into the bed and I am too sorry." Ash replied sitting up.

"Pi pika cha." The mouse said now stand with his arms folded.

"Oh my snoring isn't that bad." The raven haired trainer said scooping up his starting pokemon and began tickling the electric type. Pikachu began to giggle madly, he then released a small electric currant that caused Ash to twitch and laugh uncontrollably.

May smiled and giggled at the exchange, she couldn't help but think that Ash would make a great father. May hid a slight blush, as she briefly thought of act of her and Ash becoming parents together. She was lost in thought and trying to gather more pure thoughts when Ash's voice brought her back to reality.

"May?! Oh May you there?" Ash asked as he stood up in front of her.

"Oh, sorry Ash I was just lost in thought." May said sweetly. "Are you ready to go train before we head out?"

"Yeah I am." Ash replied slightly confused, "What were you so deep in thought about you didn't hear me right in front of you?"

Fighting back another blush May gave Ash a soft kiss, "Just about what the future might hold for us." With that May stepped into the bathroom to get ready for training.

After quickly getting ready the pair headed to the training fields. They called out their pokemon and gave them instructions for some conditioning training. After the pokemon began May and Ash stepped to the side to do their own exercises.

"You're doing great May, you've came a long way since we first started." Ash complemented as he was doing push ups.

"Thanks, but I'm not nearly where you are." May said grunting slightly from the push ups, she had been pushing herself hard trying to reach Ash's level.

Ash chuckled, "May I did a training routine kinda like ours but more intense everyday for the last five years. Don't push yourself too hard or you might pull something." Ash stood up offering May his hand, "Lets so some cool of stretches and we can get on the road again."

May smiled as she to his hand, "That sounds good to me Ash, but I'd like to see this workout routine."

"I'll show you one day." Ash replied as the began stretching. Once the finished up and recalled their pokemon the went to see Nurse Joy and have their pokemon healed. Once they were cleaned and ready they headed out the door on the road once more hand in hand.

The next few days consisted of waking with the sun rise doing light training, eating breakfast, they would walk until it was time for lunch. They would stop eat and relax for an hour or so before continuing down the road. Once they found an area to spend the night they'd set up camp trianing until the sun began to set. Once they stopped training they'd have dinner and cuddle next to each in front of the fire until it was time to go to sleep.

On a cool morning Ash woke up before May and he quietly got dressed. There was somewhere he was looking for in particular but he didn't want May to see what might happen. Pikachu, Lucario and Meowth silently walked behind him as he made his way through the trees. Finding a small clearing Ash closes his eyes and opened his senses to the surrounding area. After a few minutes he located the the spot in particular he was looking for, but before he could start in that direction he heard a noise behind him.

He slowly turned around and was greeted by an angry May, "Just where do you think you are going and what did you leave me at camp?" She asked with her arms folded, her glare cut into Ash and made him shrink back.

"I uh, I just..well there's this thing..." Ash stammered out.

"Well what is this thing that is so important that you can't tell your girlfriend about?" May asked angrily.

Ash looked to his pokemon for help but they slowly backed away leaving their friend on his own. Looking back at May he let out a small sigh, "May there is a place I need to visit to help heal an old friend and I'm not so sure how it will go. Honestly I didn't want you to get hurt or scared at what could possibly happen."

May's glare softened slight, "What do you mean heal an old friend?"

"It will be easier to show you." Ash said crypcryptically. "Were I'm looking for is just down the path, when we get there everything will be explained." Ash help out his hand as May took it they walked silently down the trail.

They came upon a rock formation at the edge of the path when Ash stopped and faced it. "This is where you were sneaking off too?" May asked in confusion.

"May I want you to stay behind me and Lucario for a minute this might be ugly." Ash said, May looked even more confused but did as Ash asked. He pulled a poké ball from his belt and through it high in the air. As the white light faded a mighty roar filled the sky as orange wings emerged, a flaming tail whipped through the air and a pillar of fire shot straight up. Charizard landed in front Ash, he looked around for a moment and he recognized this place. Anger, sadness, bitterness and an over feel of negative emotions flowed from the fire type pokemon.

"Charizard, I need you to calm down buddy." Ash started but was cut off by Charizard's deafening roar and wild **Flamethrower** launched in all directions. Ash and Lucario both put a shield of aura to protect everyone from the flames, May now understood what Ash had been talking about. Ash was shouting over the noise trying to calm his friend down but was having little success.

Charizard's rage was consuming him, this painful memory had haunted him for years. It was part of the reason he acted out after evolving and it caused him so much heart ache. Suddenly through his rage a heard a voice, "Charizard calm down, its all going to be ok. We are all hear for you, your family is here for you."

The voice came from May, her smooth soft voice had cut through his rage allowing the others to be heard. "Charizard I know this is a painful place for you, but this is where we met, where we became friends all those years ago. I brought you here to help you let go of your pain and to help you move on from it." Ash said lowering his shield and walking up to the flame pokemon. Ash released the rest of the pokemon he had with him, Blastoise, Venusaur, Butterfree, and Pidgeot. May followed Ash and stood next to Charizard. "See bud we are all a family and have each other's backs through everything that happens."

Charizard looked at his oldest friends and grinned, tears formed in his eyes as the all came close to him letting him feel their support. They stood quietly together as more tears ran down Charizard's face, after a short while he stood tall drawing his full height. He knew that his friends would always be there for him and that would never change. Turning and facing the rock he once sat upon. he heard Ash speak, "Go on, let it all out and let go of your pain."

Charizard pushed all his pain and hatred out into a white hot vertical column of flames that stuck the rock formation. The heat was so intense that everyone could feel sweat forming on their foreheads. Charizard cut off his attack revealing a melted mass where the rock once stood. He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and his mind quieted down.

"That feels better now doesn't it?" Ash asked running his hand over Charizard's neck. He pleasantly rumbled in response before turning to the other pokemon and speaking with them. After a few more minutes Ash recalled his pokemon and they went to clean up camp and have a little breakfast.

"I'm glad we could help Charizard with that, and thank you for helping him May." Ash said as they headed towards the Pokemon Center. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm glad I could help, and I understand why you did what you did, but Ash you need to realize that your friends can take care of themselves. We also can take care of you if the need ever arises, you don't always have to be the lone hero." May said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ash smiled at his girlfriend, "Thank you May, I just want to make sure that everyone is safe and taken care."

They went to the transfer machines and switched their teams around for the next leg of their journey. Ash sent Venusaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Butterfree and Charizard (the fire type wanted to return to the lab to rest and finsh his healing) back. He kept Pikachu, Lucario, Meowth, and received Sandshrew, Krookodile, Donphan, and Snorlax.

May kept Glaceon, Blaziken, and her Ralts. Sending back her Venusaur, Sewaddle, Florges, Wartortle, Swanna, and getting her Ninetales, Ampharos, Shelder and Sawsbuck. Once they collected their pokeballs they began down the path again, they traveled until lunch time. They stopped in a grove of trees were they released all of the pokemon. Ash set to starting a fire to cook, May sat in the grass brushing Glaceon's fur relaxing.

Ash cooked them a thick hearty stew and poured food into all the bowls for the pokemon as well. "Ash this is so good." May complemented.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks May, but its just a simple stew."

"It may be Ash but is so delicious." May said happily with a full belly.

While they finished eating lunch they discussed the next part of their route to Vermillion City. Once the cleaned up lunch and repacked the backpacks, they trained for a few hours.

Ash spent the majority of his time working with Sandshrew, the ground type may have been young but his desire to get stronger impressed them all. Donphan and Krookodile focused on helping him with ground type attacks while Snorlax had a special gift that all of Ash's pokemon learned from. Snorlax had helped all of Ash's pokemon learn stronger defenses by showing them tricks he learned when he was younger. He also had helped some of the larger sized pokemon learn how to use their size with speed giving the better dodging skills. Meowth, Lucario and Pikachu would join in occasionally either giving advice or having short battles to test speed. When they weren't helping Ash they would join in with May's training.

May was working on new combinations and fine tuning some of her old ones. Lucario would work with Ralts helping her learn to control her psychic powers and to focus them. Glaceon was helping Shelder learn **Hail** while Sawsbuck and Blaziken worked out ways to combine their fire and grass attacks for duel contest rounds. Ampharos, Pikachu, Ninetales and Meowth worked on overall strength trianing so they had power to match the flash of attacks.

May and Ash feeling happy with the training they'd done for the day, they recalled their pokemon and set out again. They pressed hard through the day, until they reached the town where Ash had met Blastoise (Squirtle then). They passed through the streets as Ash retold the story of that adventure showing May where the events had taken place. After checking into the Pokemon Center, Ash sent Meowth back to the lab so he could spend time with Meowstic and brought Blastoise back. Setting out for the fire station, they met up with Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad. Blastoise happily reunited with his old friends and talked with them about all their adventures.

"Wow Ash, Blastoise looks amazing. Traveling with you after leaving the squad really paid off." Officer Jenny said while they sat around a table.

"Thank you, but working with you and the Squirtle Squad taught more than I could have alone." Ash replied.

"What do you mean by that Ash?" Officer Jenny asked with a questioning look.

Ash looked at the two womens curious faces and began, "I'll explain what I mean, when I was on my journey with all my pokemon it was a lot to take on being in charge of such a large group. Pikachu and Venusaur helped me tons buy it was still a heavy work load. At the time he wasn't one of my strongest all my pokemon respected Blastoise (then Squirtle) because he was on of my original pokemon. He took charge of water types and taught them how to work as team for training purposes or for double battles. When Squirtle evolved into Wartortle the respect grew even more for him throughout all my pokemon." Ash paused for a moment to take a drink and then continued, "One day while we were trianing in a deep section of forest in Sinnoh there was a group of young wild pokemon playing together a little bit away from us. I guess one of their attacks missed or was more powerful than intended but it managed to catch a dead tree on fire. Wartortle quickly got my water types organized and started to put it out. It had been a dry couple of weeks and soon the fire was getting out of control. I was helping with my other pokemon to fight it, when Wartortle started to give orders and got everyone on the same page. They began to make headway on it and had the edges contained. Then from in the fire we heard pokemon crying, I rushed into the flames looking for whatever pokemon was there. The fire quickly circled around me when I found a couple of small Burmy, they had been caught in a tree and couldn't escape. I grabbed them and turned back towards my pokemon but I didn't have a path to get back. I tried to call out to my pokemon but they could barely hear me over the flames, suddenly I seen a bright light that even shone through the flames. A massive **Hydro Cannon** blasted into the flames extinguishing most of the fire that was around me. I ran to my pokemon and they all were staring and Blastoise who stood tall in the light. Once I was clear we began the fight again, but now Blastoise used his new found strength to douse to fire with powerful water attacks. Within a few more minutes the fire was completely out and It was because of his drive and leadership qualities that he evolved."

The group looked over towards Blastoise who was looking slight embarrassed with all the attention he was getting. The Squirtle Squad looked in awe at their former leader and May and Officer Jenny were impressed with what had occurred.

"Ash, I can't take all the credit but thank you for your complements. You have done an incredible job training all your pokemon." Officer Jenny said smiling at the raven haired trainer.

"I agree Ash, I've seen how you train and its that drive that makes you and your pokemon strong." May said squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Thank you both, it means a lot to me." Ash said. They stayed a bit longer before bidding farewell to Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad.

They left town and headed towards the lighthouse area. It took a few days to reach them light house and they decided to stop early once they reach it to relax before going to Vermillion City the next day.

"May I'm going to get water at the stream" Ash called to May who was training with her pokemon.

"Ok Ash." May said looking over her shoulder. Pikachu scampered up onto Ash's shoulder as they headed towards the stream, Lucario chose to stay near the fire meditating.

A few minutes later the duo had came to the stream, Ash knelt down to fill the canteens when suddenly his aura sensed something coming. He quickly dove to the side and came to his feet in a fighting stance. Pikachu stood in front of him with electricity crackling from his cheeks. The unknown person stood up to full height before laughing in a loud deep laugh.

"Seems you've grown a lot baby, but you still have a baby Pikachu." The man said.

Ash recognized the man and relaxed he posture, "What the hell Lt. Surge? Why did you jump out at me like that?"

"Well I wanted to see how good you've gotten and plus its fun to sneak up on people now and then." The gym leader said.

"Ok I can understand that, but what are you doing out here and how did you find me?"

"How I found you is easy, I knew you were coming my way so I used my old training to track you down. As to why I'm out here is a different matter." Surge replied while sticking down on a boulder near the water. "Have a seat and I'll explain what I mean."

Ash sat down with Pikachu on his lap looking at Surge trying to figure out what he meant.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning. I received a phone call from an old friend the other day. I'm guessing not long after you departed from Cerulean City, this friend told me they'd witnessed both your battles and were troubled by them." Lt. Surge said lookin at Ash with a serious expression.

"What do you mean this person was troubled by my battles? I won them both, and just what does it matter to them?" Ash shot back feeling a little on edge from the comment.

"It concerns them because you will eventually battle them and they are concerned. You disappeared for five years Ash, you left to train to become stronger and to push yourself further then ever before. I'm going to be blunt and I agree with what my friend said, If the power you're showing now than everything you did was a waist." The electric gym leader held up his hand to silence Ash before he could argue. " Now don't get me wrong both Brock and Misty are powerful trainers but you should have been able to beat them easier than you did. I'm not sure if you held back consciously or unconsciously because they're your friends or if you didn't grow as much as you thought. If you come to my gym with type of battling I'm afraid you will lose to me again. I've been training all out since my phone call, I'm going to push you harder than you have ever been pushed by a gym leader. If you hold back at all even the smallest fraction I'll know and I will bring you crashing down." Lt. Surge paused to let his words sink in for a moment. "Ash think of it this way, yes you leaving was hard on you, but it was even harder for your family and friends. If this is all you have accomplished then if were them I'd consider it an insult to go through that pain and not see you succeed."

Ash quietly sat there listening to the older man, then he spoke, "I haven't thought about it that way. I understand what you are saying, iI give you my word I will never hold back again in any battle. The only thing I can think of is my pokemon and I held back because we weren't training like we use too and because it was a different battle environment." He finished looking down at Pikachu.

"Well then I've done my job Ash, remember you gave me your word. That's a big promise to make and you better not break it." Surge said standing up and holding his hand out to Ash.

Ash stood and shook Lt. Surge's hand, "I'll be ready for our battle and I will show you what our training did for us."

With a chuckle the mountain of a man turned to leave. "I look forward to it...baby."

Just as he was about to disappear into the trees Ash called out, "Who is your friend Lt. Surge?"

"If I told you they'd hunt me down and I'd rather not have that happen." He replied with a smirk and small shudder. "But don't fear them they only want to see you at your strongest." With that he vanished into the shadows and headed back towards his gym.

Ash sat back down for a moment then looked down to his faithful starter, "Pi do think he was right?"

"Pi pika chu cha cha pikachu pika." The electric type said.

"Yeah maybe we have slacked off and pushed as hard as we use to. Well I guess that's over, we'll push harder than ever. We can't let everyone down, after all we did to them the least we can do is win every damn league." Ash said with a new blazing fire in his eyes.

A voice called out from behind Ash and he turned so see May wearing a slightly worried look, "Ash there you are. Is everything ok? You've been gone for a bit."

Ash walked over to May pulling her into my arms and gave her a soft kiss, "Yes everything ok. I was just having a chat with Lt. Surge. He came out to find me."

"What would he need to talk to you about Ash?"

Ash stepped back, pulled his hat off amd with a light sigh ran his fingers through his hair. "He wanted to call me out on my battling, I guess an old friend of his has watched my first two gym battles. I didn't realize it, but my pokemon's power isn't where it should be after all our training. since coming back we haven't trained like we use too and haven't been pushing ourselves to our limits." Ash could see the worry and questions in her eyes, so he wanted to put her at ease, "No I'm not going to leave again. I couldn't ever leave you like that again, we're just going to increase out training regiment. I'm going to run up to the lighthouse transfer machine to get my pokemon for the gum battle."

Ok Ash, I'll come with you so don't get lost again." May said adding a wink. The couple linked arms. The quickly made their way up to the lighthouse house where Ash called Professor Oak to exchange his pokemon. Lucario and Pikachu stayed with Ash of course, he planned on using Sandhrew, Donphan, Tauros, Venusaur, Scrafty, and Pikachu wanted to have another go at Lt. Surge. He kept Krookodile for training help. Once they were all set, Ash offered May his hand and headed back to their campsite.

"Ok May I'm going to start training. Don't be alarmed when we start but it gets a little extreme." He said lightly pressing his lips to her forehead. Walking to the far side of the campsite he called out all his pokemon. "Ok guys we've had something has changed and been brought to my attention. It wasn't anybody's fault but my own but since returning our trianing has faltered slightly so from now we're going to push ourselves to our very limits every time. So without further ado let's get at it."

May was slight shocked to see how fast and hard the training began. Krookodile summoned massive boulders that weighed tons, the larger pokemon began to attack them, push them and lift them as high as they could. Ash trained right next to them with obviously smaller size and next to him Sandshrew was giving it everything he had to keep up with the rest. They switched up training by launching focused powerful attacks at the boulders doing their best to shatter them into small pebbles.

"Come on everybody keep pushing harder we can't stop yet!" Ash yelled out over the attacks while pummeling his stone with aura covered fists. The group keep intensifying their training over the next few hours.

May watched before deciding she needed to start training again and she took a few ideas from Ash's current training. Her pokemon and her began to utilized things in they found in the clearing and began to lift and attack them in flashy ways. They weren't in the shape Ash and his pokemon were so they had to end before the others.

The sun had just set when May had finished cooking dinner, she went to where Ash was training and then area was completely thrashed. All of the pokemon and Ash were sweating and exhausted but they kept going past their limits edge. Ash was starting to wind everyone down for the night so they could rest and eat, but Sandshrew was determined to finish crushing his the last part of his boulder. As he let lose an attack he fell to one knee from the strain and Ash ran to his side immediately.

"Sandshrew are you ok?" Ash asked with his voice full of concern. He was proud of how hard the ground type had pushed but he was very worried that the he had injured himself. "Come on buddy let's call it a night and get some rest, I'm so proud of you and of all you did."

Ash reached down to pick him up, but the ground type pushed his hand away and forced himself to his feet.

"SANDSHREW!!!" The mouse pokemon's cry echoed through the clearing as he began to glow. He put forth all he had, the feelings of safety he felt with Ash after being saved, the love his new family had given him, and his will to be the best. Everyone looked on in amazement as Sandshrew's body grew in size, his claws lengthened, and spikes sprouted from his back.

"Sandslash!" The newly evolved pokemon said clashing his claws together.

"Sandslash, you evolved. I'm so happy for you." Ash said hugging his pokemon, "Now lets finish off that boulder. Use **Crush Claw**!"

The mouse pokemon sprang forward with his claws glowing brightly, he slammed them into the boulder. For a moment nothing happened then suddenly the rock shuddered before shattering into tiny pieces. Ash scooped up his pokemon into his arms holding him close as Sandslash fell asleep immediately after such an exertion of energy.

"Sandslash you did so amazing today, thank you for everything you did today. That goes for everyone, you all did amazing today and pushed as hard as ever. May thank you for cooking tonight and I love you so much." Ash made his way towards his girlfriend before gently laying his pokemon near the fire to rest. Ash pulled May in close and kissed her passionately, "May you are my reason to get stronger. I now understand what I need to do, I put you and everyone else through so much. I owe it to you, them and all pokemon to win everything and prove we're the best."

"Ash I love you too, so much. You don't have to do all of that, you've already proven yourself. We are all so proud of you and all you've done. Now get something to eat and then we'll get some sleep." May said giving him a soft kiss. Ash made his rounds feeding the pokemon and leaving a bowl next to Sandslash. He had made it a point when he was gone to make sure everyone was fed before himself. May was impressed she remembered the Ash that was first to eat and last to clean but now he was the

polar opposite.

Sandslash had woken up shortly after Ash sat down and began to eat with everyone else. Everyone finished eating and the cleaned up dinner Ash finally laid down feeling exhaustion from training washing over him. May covered him with a blanket before laying down near him, she felt an arm come around her pulling her close against Ash. She blushed feeling him so close to her but she soon was sound asleep. All the pokemon settled in for the night quickly falling asleep and soon the clearing was filled with sounds of sleep and happiness. Ash couldn't help but be full of pride for all his pokemon and be amazed at how hard they worked. The last thought to cross his mind was the smell of May's hair and the happiness he felt holding her.

* * *

 **As always thank you for reading. I appreciate any reviews and comments. until next time.**

 **Ash's pokemon: Pikachu, Lucario, Sandslash, Donphan, Venusaur, Scrafty, and Krookodile.**

 **May's pokemon: Glaceon, Blaziken, Ralts, Ninetales, Ampharos, Shelder and Sawsbuck.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen Electric Showdown

**Hello everyone here's another chapter to the story. Sorry for the long time between chapters and sorry for such a long on this time. Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes feeling his internal alarm clock go off. The sky was still dark with out even a hint of sunlight. He lifted his arm from around May and checked his watch to see what time it was. The clock face lit up showing 4:00 am, he knew if he wanted to prove that everything he did was worth it they needed to train like before.

"Pi, hey buddy its time to get up." Ash whispered quietly nudging his electric friend. Pikachu opened his eyes slowly before giving a small yawn and stretching out. Ash pulled and extra blanket out of his pack, draping it over May, he then wrote her a quick note telling her that he was going to train with his pokemon. After tucking the note next to her he gathered up his pokemon and they jogged off into the trees to find a place to train. The jog was a great way to warm up their bodies and stretch out before they began. The group emerged from the trees to find a small clearing that the stream passed through along with a rocky shore.

"Ok everyone this will work great for today's training." Ash said as he stopped and turned to his pokemon. "We'll start by exercising like yesterday and then we're going to start working on agility. Surge trains electric pokemon and we all know that electric types are speedy and so are their attacks." Ash said the last part nodding towards Pikachu, all knew the pokemon knew his speed and fast he could attack. They were going to work with Pikachu to help them come up with a strategy to use against Surge.

They all knew it what needed to be done so they began working hard, by lifting various objects in the clearing and once again Krookodile summoned more boulders for training. They all pushed hard testing their limits hard and striving to go beyond the edge. Ash watched in awe of all his pokemon and how strong their drive was to be the best. Their passion pushed him to go harder as well and to strengthen himself mind, body, and soul.

Back at the campsite the sun had begun to peak over the horizon line and May's eyes twitched at the light. She felt and extra weight on her, looking down she could see that an additional blanket had been placed on her. Turning her head she felt a small twang of panic rush through her body not seeing Ash next to her. May shot up to a sitting position frantically looking around to see if Ash was around and that's when she noticed a small piece of paper next to her on the ground.

 _'May sorry if i worried you but I'm just training and i didn't want to wake you since its early. I'll be nearby and I'll be back when the sun is up. I love you xoxo_

 _Love Ash'_

May smiled and felt her heart rate calm down after she read the note. She folded the note and put it into her pack keeping it safe. Once it was tucked away, she got up and changed for training, she called all her pokemon together. Once everyone was ready they did light exercise to warm up their bodies and then did a stretching session before beginning. May had them all start with their attack strength by focusing the attacks to increase the power in them. The pokemon aimed them at some of the boulders left from Ash's training the day before.

Back in the other clearing Ash and his pokemon had began to battle against each other not quite going full strength but hard enough to hurt one another. Ash squared off against Lucario, the two traded punches, kicks, and full body throws doing everything to take the other down. If someone were come upon the group training they would be upset or scared at the intensity they were going, but to Ash and his pokemon this was their life when they were training in the wild. Everyday it was all or nothing and without they may not have made it out of some rather precarious situations they had gotten into. Ash finally managed to get the upper hand against his aura partner and pin him to the ground, although it took just about all his skill to do so.

"Lucario you have definitely gotten better, I'm going to have to train harder or you might beat me next time." Ash panted with a grin as he pulled Lucario to his feet.

"I will win Master, just wait." Lucario replied breathing heavily as well but wore a confident smile.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead Ash smiled, "I look forward to that and stop with the master we are partners." Ash knew it was useless to say that but he still did every time. He looked around, he noticed the sun had came up and realized they needed to get back to camp. With a loud whistle all the pokemon came to a halt. "Ok everyone that's a wrap for today let's get back to camp and get ready for the day."

With that the group jogged back towards the campsite feeling accomplished with what they had done this morning. While he led the group back Ash was thinking of the morning's training and how everyone had done, he thought of different techniques they could try and of strategies they should implement. All those thoughts left his mind though once they entered the camp.

May was with her pokemon trianing for the next contest and she was training herself just as much. From watching Ash she had learned how to join in and not only train her pokemon but to help her train herself. Seeing May so focused and see the passion in her eyes made Ash stop in his tracks. It happened often to him, seeing her beauty even everyday still took his breath away and made his heart race. Ash's pokemon continued past him chuckling at their trainer as the went to May and her pokemon to help them train.

Pikachu just grinned and shook his head as he leapt onto Ash's before giving him a small electric shock. Snapping back to his senses Ash reached up and scratched Pikachu on the chin, "Thanks buddy."

"Pi pi pika." The yellow mouse replied.

"I was not drooling." Ash responded while wiping his chin to be safe. Pikachu began to laugh as he jumped down and ran towards Glaceon. Ash followed his best friend after shaking his head with a small grin. Once close enough he scooped May into his arms and twirled her in the the air making her giggle and give a surprise yelp.

"Hello beautiful." Ash said gently setting May back on her feet before lightly kissing her. "Looks like training is going good."

"Yes it is thank you." May said brightly, "How did yours go, and how early did you wake up? I didn't even feel you leave."

"It was good everyone pushed really hard today. I couldn't have asked for anything more." Ash said looking at his pokemon again. "I woke up about four this morning, back when we were out training that was about our usual time."

May thought for a second, "Wait Ash from what I seen last night how late you trained and how early you woke up, that means you were barely getting any sleep." May said looking a little worriedly at her boyfriend.

Ash could see the look in her eyes, "Sometimes you have to sacrifice a little sleep to achieve your goals." He said and then added in a reassuring tone, "But don't worry May, we took care if ourselves and made sure we all got plenty of rest."

"I just don't want you to push yourself so hard and exhaust yourselves." She said squeezing him tightly, "I want you to be strong but healthy too."

Ash squoze her back with a light chuckle, "Ok May we'll promise to make sure we take care of ourselves." He smiled at her, "Now how about we finish training with your pokemon." May smiled back as they turned back to the pokemon and continued training. Over the next hour Ash and his pokemon gave May and her pokemon tips and advice while the mock contest battled.

Two distinct grumbling sounds were heard and all the pokemon turned to look at both May and Ash. As if they were both one mind the sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads and in sync said, " It must be breakfast time." Looking at each other blushing lightly began to laugh as did the pokemon.

"May if I start cooking would you mind feeding the pokemon?" Ash asked as he turned towards the fire pit.

"Sure Ash." May said cheerily, "Plus I really like your cooking."

While Ash busied himself with preparing the food while the fire began to get hotter, May started passing out everyone's food bowls with Lucario's help. May had told him to sit and relax but he wouldn't listen, being just as stubborn as Ash, May just giggled and shook her head. Just as they finished filling the last bowl May heard Ash call out, "May breakfast is ready."

May thanked Lucario for his help before going and sitting next to Ash. She looked at the bowl Ash handed her a little confused, "Ash what is this?" She poked it with her spoon inquisitively.

Ash let a light laugh, "Its a porridge that is full of nutrients for energy and it's really feeling. It'll keep you full most of the day, I learned how to make it when I was spending time in Rota." Ash explained, "The chefs there wanted me to stay full for a longer period of time after seeing how much I could eat and they knew once I left I would only be able to carry limited food supplies."

Now it was May's turn to laugh, "Well at least they found a way to fill the Ash black hole." May teasingly said. Ash opened his mouth to argue back but he knew she was right so he joined her in laughter.

They finished eating and cleaned up after themselves before returning their pokemon, obviously besides Pikachu, Lucario, and Glaceon. Once they had everything in order they went back to the road and continued on their way to Vermillion City. As they walked May had questions rolling in her head and she was trying to figure out how to ask them. Before she could ask one she heard Ash's voice, "Is something on your mind May?"

She looked up at his bright smile her eyes briefly landed on the scar crossing his eye. "I was wondering about you training from when you left and your training now."

"What would you like to know?"

May linked her arm through his as she figured out how to word her question, "When you were gone was your training like what I seen yesterday?"

"To an extent it was, but most times it quite often more intense. We always picked areas that we wouldn't disturb to many pokemon because we could clear out large areas of trees, rocks, or whatever was in that particular area. Though when we finished, a part of our training was to repair the area the best we could before moving on. Once we reached Mt. Silver it became a daily battle to reach the top, the wild pokemon there are something else. You could almost consider them vicious," Ash paused for a moment after seeing the look of shock on May's face. "not like crazy vicious but just very territorial and many had never seen a human until me." He added reassuringly.

"Ok I think understand so yesterday wasn't quite as intense then."

"Right, once we reached the peak we kinda lightened out trianing a bit so we wouldn't burn ourselves out or have an injury we couldn't treat without a Pokemon Center." Ash said. The rest of their walk to Vermillion City was filled with Ash describing certain types of trainings they did and May wondering if she could utilize a few of them for her contest training.

They entered the town just past midday and made their way to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon and book into a room. After getting their pokemon back from Nurse Joy the pair went to there room to drop off their things. Ash opened the door for May and the pokemon, Pikachu and Glaceon imedantly jumped on on of the beds to relax on the soft blankets. May went over the the window opening it to allow some fresh air in while Lucario sat cross legged against the wall. While the others were doing this Ash was busy trying to figure out his Poketech, after a few moments and fidgeting with the screen he found what he was llooking for.

"What you doing Ash?" May asked smiling at her boyfriend struggle with it. _'Technology was never his strong suit."_ She thought to herself.

"I'm trying to figure this damn thing out to send a message." Ash replied with his eyes focused and narrowed on the screen. "Ha got it dumb thing anyways." Ash said triumphantly.

"Who are you sending a message too." May inquired, knowing he really only ever talked his mom, Professor Oak, or some of their friends and he'd call them.

"I'm letting Lt. Surge know that I'll be there tomorrow morning so he'd better be ready." Ash said looking up after he hit send.

"Oh ok that makes sense, but are you sure you're ready? I mean it's only been a day and half of training, I know you and your pokemon are strong but is it enough?" May asked honestly.

"We'll be ok. We're just a tad rusty, but we'll do one more training session this afternoon before getting some good rest before tomorrow." Ash said with determination in his voice and smile on his lips.

Hearing his confidence and passion May knew that she had nothing to worry about and that Ash and his pokemon would be amazing. "Ok then, let's go train then." May said in a cheery tone.

The pokemon stood up along with their trainers and left the room and walked outside. May was a bit perplexed when Ash turned them away from the trianing area and more towards the trees.

"Why are we going this way?"

"The training fields are great but sometimes going into the trees and woods will completely change your thought process. Remember when I was training for my rematch with Brawley and we used the island in different ways?"

"Yeah I especially remember you using the waves to practice dodging." May said fondly reminiscing their younger days.

"I've adapted that type of training to work anywhere in a sense. For instance today we'll train by having Lucario and Krookodile attack from the trees hidden from view. It only gives us a split second to dodge or counter." Ash explained as the found a nice clearing that was a way from any buildings.

"I get it, doing this will help battle against electric attacks that are typically faster than other types." May said.

"Right on the nose." Ash replied before giving her a gentle kiss.

May watched from a safe distance as Ash and his battle team went to the middle of the area and got ready. They closed their eyes and settled their minds waiting. May was a bit startled at how fast it began, Lucario using his natural speed began firing **Aura Spheres** at random while Krookodile used **Stone Edge** while using dig to pop up at random spots.

Venusaur being the biggest in the group would parry most the attacks with his vines or with **Razor Leaf** , occasionally he'd use his powerful short legs to jump high to dodge. Scrafty on the other hand being small and agile almost appeared to be break dancing to dodge the in coming attacks once in a while he'd punch the attacks away but he felt more comfortable dodging them. Tauros was surprisingly light on his hooves and could easily maneuver his body around the attacks but he had no issues with holding his ground and taking them head on pushing through them. Donphan would roll up and speed into the attacks and he'd unroll to launch himself in the air to avoid them occasionally. Sandslash was having a bit of harder time being so nee but was holding his ground well. Using **Rapid Spin** he would bounce attacks off of him and then bring his claws out to break up on coming attacks. Both May and Glaceon were wide eyed watching Pikachu, he would seemingly disappear when anything came close to him then suddenly an **Iron Tail** would shine brightly as it cut through the attack.

May had gotten nervous seeing Ash stand with his pokemon in onslaught of in coming attacks, but the feeling lessened seeing his actions. His aura could vaguely seen flickering on his hands and feet as he moved around the attacks and when he'd hit them away from himself. She knew he could handle himself but it still worried her that he could possibly get injured.

Ash called out to his pokemon with encouraging words or warnings to help their training go further. It had been close to thirty minutes since the began and everyone was beginning to show minor signs of fatigue. Seeing and feeling it Ash shouted out above the noise, "Ok everyone that's a wrap for today!"

The last of the attacks faded away and everyone came together in the clearing to go over their training, "Alright guys that was a great training everyone did an amazing job." Ash looked at the pokemon around him smiling, "Sandslash I am so proud of you and how far you've came in just a short amount of time. As for the rest of you, you all looked amazing as ever and I'm beyond proud of each and everyone of you."

May stood next to Ash listening to him speaking to his pokemon, while doing so she began to think of away to use this type of training to help in a contest setting especially the speed factor of the attacking pokemon. She had done that a bit since she and Ash had began traveling together, she utilized his training methods to boost her contest performances. May could feel that this was her and Ash's year to finally come out on top and show everyone what they're made of. Smiling happily she looked up at Ash after be finished speaking with his pokemon she asked, "Are you ready to go back, clean up and relax Ash?"

"You bet, a little rr is just what we need before this battle. This one is a big one for us, the last time we faced Surge it turned out a bit ugly. It made me question quite a lot, but in the end it taught me that evolution doesn't always mean power." Ash said kneeling down to scratch between Pikachu's ears.

"Chaaaa." Pikachu squeaked happily.

"Well then its like they say, you learn more from failure than from victory." May said wrapping her hand around Ash's. They turned and headed back to the pokemon center to rest Ash's pokemon and rest themselves as well. Once they got there Nurse Joy took his pokemon to give them a check up and May decided it was a good idea to have hers get a in depth one too.

"Ok your pokemon should be done in about a half hour." The pink haired woman said with cheery smile.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." Both trainers replied.

"Its my pleasure." With that she retreated to the back to start her work.

Ash and May decided since they had a little free time they would go shopping for some supplies and restock their food supply. May was busy looking at some dresses for her contests, when Ash had an idea. While she was distracted Ash slipped outside to a small cart that they had passed on their way in. He talked to the lady running it scribbled some on a receipt and handed her a few bill's.

"Ok that should be everything, we'll take care of everything for you. Enjoy the rest of your day." The cart lady said happily

"Thank you very much. Enjoy the rest of your day as well." Ash said. He quickly slipped his way back into the shop just as May was finishing up.

"Ok Ash I'm all set." May said holding a few bags. Looking down she checked the time, We've got everything bought and our pokemon should just be about done."

"Sounds good May, let's head back, get everything put away, and get out pokemon." Ash said as he took the bags from May so she didn't have to carry them.

"Ash you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to." Ash said as the exited the shop. Once outside May was able to reach up and give Ash a soft kiss, even being a small one it still sent shivers down both their spines.

"Thank you for be such a gentleman Ash." May said sweetly.

The truth is Ash never was much a gentleman in his younger days, sure he was respectful and all but he never really went out of his way. For May though, he'd go past the edge of the universe for her. "No need to thank me May, it's my pleasure. I'd do anything for you."

May couldn't fight back the small blush on her cheeks, she couldn't figure out how she got so lucky. They walked together just enjoying each other's presence and feeling each others emotions that where emanating from one another. Just as the couple walked through the center doors Nurse Joy was bringing out their pokemon. Pikachu immediately jumped up to his place on Ash's shoulder, Lucario let himself out of his ball and Glaceon did the same. May and Ash chuckled at their pokemon's action but knew they wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy." May said.

"You are very welcome. I enjoy checking pokemon and especially pokemon such as yours, they are in tip top shape and very well cared for." She said with a bright smile.

The group bid her goodbye as they went back to their room to put away the things they had bought and then they headed back outside. They found a nice shaded area and they let all their pokemon out to relax in the open air. May and Ash layed down under a tree and spent some time talking about where they were going after Vermillion City and where May's next contest was.

"Let's see." May was looking through the contest hand book at the dates. "It looks like the next closest one to us is at Maiden's Peak."

"Perfect that's not too far from here." Ash said.

They spent the next little while bouncing ideas off each other for May's upcoming contest. They finally said it was time to head back as the sun began to slowly sink towards the horizon line. They returned their pokemon besides the obvious few and then went back to their room.

Ash quickly jumped in the shower and got cleaned up for the night. He hurried so May would have some extra time to get ready and relax. Once he stepped back into the room May gave him a light kiss before closing the door behind her.

A few minutes after she closed the door a light knock sounded from the room door.

 _'Perfect timing.'_ Ash thought as he opened the door. The person at the door handed Ash a bag full of items and Ash thanked them before closing the door. He quickly but quietly set everything up so May would be surprised. Just as he finished the last touches May opened the door and gave a small gasp.

Ash wanted to do something special for May not for any reason in particular but just because. He'd ordered in a nice pasta meal with candles and even a bouquet of flowers on the table. Seeing the shocked look on her face, he smiled and walked over to her.

"May I love you and I wanted to surprise you with someone know you'd enjoy." Ash said.

She couldn't find words for a moment, she pulled Ash into a hug and held him tight. "Thank you Ash this is so amazing and sweet. I love you so much."

The couple smiled at each other before their eyes locked and the leaned in sharing a deep passionate kiss. The couple's pokemon that were out smiled at their trainers happy moment before the let them have some alone time and went to the small balcony to enjoy the evening sea air.

Inside May and Ash enjoy their meal and shared stories and future plans and just enjoyed the romantic atmosphere. Ash was completely lost in May's eyes listening to her talk and enjoy the shivers her sweet voice sent through him. Ash's voice to May was almost hypnotic and she was swept away in his words. When the finished eating the candles had almost completely melted down and the sun had finally went fully below the horizon. They cleaned up their meal and call the pokemon back inside. They decided to watch a bit of tv before calling it a night, May came over and snuggled up against Ash and wrap her up in his arms.

Not even an hour into this May had fallen asleep and breathing lightly in Ash's arms. Smiling he slowly lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. Glaceon jumped off the bed allowing Ash to lay May down and cover her with the sheets.

Bending down giving a light kiss on the forehead he whispered, "Goodnight May sweet dreams." With that he turned off the tv and crawled into bed with Pikachu curled up in his pillow. Lucario once again chose the floor sitting against the wall to sleep. Soon the room was full of the sounds of peaceful slumber.

The sun hadn't risen yet, but Ash was fully awake lying in bed thinking about his gym battle. His nerves had began to get at him and he was starting to think up strategies and possible scenarios in his mind. Deciding he needed to clear his head he quietly got up and started getting dressed to go for a short jog. May opened her eyes hearing some rustling from the other side of the room.

"Ash what are you doing up this early?" May asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"I couldn't sleep and my mind is getting to me. I'm going to go for a jog just to clear my mind." He walked over and lightly kissed her head and continued, "You can go back to sleep I won't be long."

"No it's ok Ash, I want to go with you. It'll do us both some good to smell the sea air and it gives our pokemon a chance to clear their heads too." She started getting out of bed and reaching for her pack. Ash couldn't argue with her logic he always did feel more at ease on the early morning air whether it was sea, mountain, or country air. She slipped into the bathroom to change and Ash quickly finished getting ready himself. Soon they were outside in the cool morning air, they released their pokemon did a quick stretch before jogging down the road.

Not really having a planned route they went wherever their feet carried them. They soon found themselves standing at the edge of the beach looking across the sea. Very faint colors began to show meaning the sun was on it's way, they paused there to just relax and let their minds slip away into the peaceful moment.

Ash spoke in a calm even tone, "This, this feeling right here is calm. This is the emotion you should carry into battle, it clears your mind and makes your judgment more sound." Ash closed his eyes, opened his arms breathing deep and long. "Remember a battle is just a battle, once it's done its over. You can't change the outcome but you can learn from it."

Turning around he faced all the pokemon behind him and May by his side he continued, "Win, loose, or draw you'll always be cared for here with us and we will always be proud of you." Sandslash took the world to heart, he had been so nervous for the upcoming battle not wanting to let Ash down. He looked at the other pokemon and they all wore a relaxed facial expressions and had very calm postures. Seeing all that calmed his mind more and he suddenly felt what Ash was talking about, the calm feeling and empty mind. He was ready for anything today no matter what happened.

The group all stood together watching the sun slowly rise above the sea and its vibrant colors reflected off the water. They looked into the horizon knowing that as they were all a family nothing could ever stop them. The group once again began to jog down the street Ash guided them back towards the Pokemon Center. After reaching the doors May and Ash returned their pokemon and went back to their room. Once getting changed, cleaning up their supplies, they checked out and made their way to the gym.

Ash stood before a building with large lighting bolts rising from the sides and the doors flanked on each side with the same. Ash looked at May and smiled, "Its time to do this."

He pushed open the door open and called out, "I challenge this gym for rights to win the Thunder Badge!!"

"Well, well the baby finally showed up." Came a deep voice with a chuckle. "I was beginning to think you'd chickened out."

"As if I'd ever let that happen." Ash retorted. May looked across the battle field and was shocked to see the hulk of a man that was talking. Having heard stories from Brock, Misty, and Ash she never really believed the size of him.

"Wow now that's a very pretty lady you have standing next to you." Surge said winking in May's direction.

May took a small step closer to Ash, "Thank you, but I'm taken." She replied wrapping her arm around Ash's.

"Hmmm, seems you've grown up then. Although I kinda figured you'd would've ended up with the spitfire from Cerulean." The Lt. said raising an eyebrow. Seeing the look on the couple's faces he began to laugh, "Let's get this battle under way baby."

Ash shook his head and smirked, "Alright let's do this." Ash said pumping his fist. Looking down at May, "Don't worry about a thing May, and you're the only one for me." Ash added with a wink.

"Good lucky and I love you." May said with a light kiss.

Ash and Lt. Surge each took their position on each side of the field and the referee stood in the center platform, "This will be a full six on six battle between the gym leader Lt. Surge and challenger Ash Ketchum. The battle will be over when either sides pokemon are unable to battle. Are the rules clear?" Both trainers just nodded as they eyed each other. "Then let the battle begin!!"

Lt. Surge tossed his pokeball into the air and a flash of light revealed an Electivire who whipped his tails in anticipation of battle.

"Alright it's time to do this. Donphan I choose you!" Ash called out as he threw the pokeball out. Donphan landed on the ground causing a small tremble and bellowed loudly.

Ash jumped straight into action not giving Surge to chance to get the upper hand, "Donphan go now **Roll Out!!** "

The armor pokemon bellowed as he curled up taking off with immense speed. Covering the distance in short period of time slamming hard into Electivire, the eclectic type didn't have any time to defend himself and was sent flying across the ground. Pushing himself back up glaring at the ground type he flexed his arms ready to retaliate.

"Electivire don't let that pip squeaked push you around, hit em' with **Ice Break**!!" The thunder bolt pokemon launched himself forward. His arm glowed brightly with a **Brick Break** before it became coated in ice from **Ice Punch**.

"Donphan dodge it now!" The ground type quickly rolled himself into a ball and sped away from the incoming attack. Electivire's arm slammed hard into the ground creating a small crater, Donphan quickly unfurled ready to counter.

"Ok end it now, Donphan hit him with **Head Smash**." With impressive speed ground type charged across the field with glowing energy surrounding his head, colliding with Electivire's chest. For a moment nothing happened then suddenly a small explosion happened and Electivire was slammed into the wall behind Surge. Everyone but Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario stared in shock at how quickly it was over.

"Electivire is unable to battle." The referee called.

"You called us out and wanted our best. Now you'll see what we can do." Ash calmly said. "Good work Donphan, now return." A red beam of light pulled him back to his pokeball.

Surge wouldn't show it but he was a little worried, his pokemon by no means were slouches but with only two attacks and the round was over. None the less he was going to keep battling till the end. "Alright then, this is going to be interesting. Electrode battle time."

The round electric pokemon appeared on the field with electricity crackling around his body ready to battle.

Ash smiled, "Its time to show them what you're made of. Sandslash I choose you." In a flash the mouse pokemon clashed his claws together ready to show off his skills.

Surge's voice rang out, "Electrode hit fast, **Roll Out**!" With blistering speed the ball pokemon shot off towards Sandslash.

"Counter with your **Roll Out**." Ash called to his pokemon. Spinning quickly to speed he races across the meet the attack head on, the two rolling pokemon collided mid field. There was a brief stalemate before Sandslash was thrown back, he hit the ground once before bouncing into the air. He dug his claws in to prevent himself from falling, standing upright he prepared to defend the oncoming attack.

"Sandslash dodge until you can see and opening." Ash called trying to come up with a plan. Electrode was moving so fast Sandslash could barely avoid being hit let alone land a hit.

Surge chuckled, "Seems you don't have to speed to catch up with me baby. Electrode keep it up and we'll knock em' out."

Ash racked his brain to think of options then it hit, " Sandslash **Sandstorm**!" The young ground type jumped out the rolling attack and was able to cross his claws summoning a massive sandstorm. Finally have a moment to catch his breath he regained his senses and focus once more. Not only did the storm give him cover but he also gained a speed boost from it due to his sand rush.

Ash called out over the noise of the storm, "Sandslash **Dig!** " His claws flashed briefly before disappearing under ground. Electrode shift nervously not being able to see and taking damage from the storm Suddenly he felt the ground beneath him rumble, before he could react Sandslash landed the super effective attack dead on.

Surge watched his pokemon fly out over the **Sand Storm** and gritted his teeth. This was getting out of hand and he needed to take control. "Electrode put an end to the storm use **Rain Dance**!" A blue light flashed and rain poured down settling the sand and revealing Sandslash. "Now's your chance, Electrode **Hyper Beam**!!"

Ash called to Sandslash as the bright beam of energy charged towards him, "Sandslash hit it head on with **Focus Blast**!" Concentrating on his mental energy he formed a light blue ball of energy before throwing it has hard as he could towards the **Hyper** **Beam**.

Watching from the side Lucario carefully analyzed the battle to better help his teammates with future training. "Hmm smart move Master." He said quietly.

"What do you mean Lucario?" May asked watching the two attacks collide.

" **Hyper Beam** is a normal attack while **Focus Blast** is a fighting attack." Was his reply, as he eyed the two attacks fight for dominance.

"I see fight has and advantage over normal." May said. Her eyes widened as the power energy beam began to push forward.

"Don't give up Sandslash, use another one. I believe in you." Ash cheered to his pokemon. Feeling the strain from the battle on his mind and body, Sandslash pulled his mind together one more time. He threw another **Focus Blast** to join his first halting the **Hyper Beam**. For a moment nothing seem to happen but suddenly an explosion rang out and a thick cloud of smoke covered the field.

Everyone tried their hardest to see what was happening inside the smoke. After a few moments the cloud began to clear. Once it was gone they could see Sandslash panting heavily covered in scrapes and dripping with water from the rain storm. He was struggling to stay up right and the water was only piling on more damage. On the other end of the battle field Electrode wasn't in much better shape he'd used a lot of energy in the last attack.

Both trainers knew that neither pokemon would last much longer and knew it was time to end it. Ash was about to call out to Sandslash but before he could the ground type flinched before falling forward to ground.

"Sandslash is unable to battle." The referee called out.

Ash quickly went to pokemon's side and scooped him up, "Sandslash that was an amazing battle and I am so proud of you. Now take a good long rest and we'll make sure your hard work wasn't for nothing." After returning his pokemon Ash stared at the opposing pair he chose his next pokemon, "Venasaur I choose you."

The seed pokemon landed heavily on the ground making his presence known with deep roar. "Let's wrap this up. Venasaur use **Vine** **Whip.** "

Ash chose a slightly weaker attack knowing it was that was needed to end the battle. Green vines shot out the flower on Venasaur's back and hit the ball pokemon hard knocking him out.

Surge was pleased to have taken one of Ash's pokemon out, but was slightly uneasy about the current pokemon staring him down. Think of his options he tossed his next poke ball in the air, "Magnezone let's shock em' into defeat." The electric/steel pokemon whirled and spun its magnets ready to battle.

"Ok then, Venusaur they've definitely got speed but that doesn't matter start strong. Use **Sleep Blizzard**!!" Venusaur released a powerful **Petal Blizzard** that whipped around the battlefield but it shimmered differently. May figured it out as soon as Ash called the attack, Mixing **Sleep Powder** into the attack made it spread farther and faster. Magnezone might have been fast but with no where to run it took the combo attack head on. Once the blizzard had subsided the magnet area pokemon was on the ground sleeping soundly. Even Surge's loud commanding voice couldn't wake his sleeping pokemon.

Smiling Ash called the next attack, "Venasaur use **Earthquake**."

"Saurrrr!" The fully evolved grass starter called out as he raised himself onto his hind legs before slamming heavily to the ground. The force of the attack even made Lt. Surge stumble slightly and it tossed Magnezone about until swirls replaced it eyes.

Once more everyone was dumbfounded at the power and skill of Ash's pokemon. "I've had Venasaur since I began, so that being said his power is top level." Ash said calmly, "Good work Venusaur now return. Scrafty I choose you."

The hoodlum pokemon flipped through the air before landing ready for battle. Surge pulled out a poké ball that looked slightly aged staring at it for a moment he tossed it high up, "Run em' into the ground Jolteon."

Landing in front its trainer the lightning pokemon crouched down and barked signifying she was ready for battle. "Show em' really speed old friend. Use **Quick Attack**!!"

Ash didn't even have a chance to blink before Scrafty was pelted with what seemed an invisible object. Jolteon's speed was unbelievable, using his aura Ash could hardly locate the eeveelution. He gritted his teeth trying to think of something as his pokemon was being beaten around.

"Scrafty use **Iron Defense**." He needed to buy some time to come up with a counter attack.

Surge laughed with a deep rolling laughter, "Like your Venasaur, my Jolteon has been with me since the beginning. Her speed is top notch and next to impossible to defend."

 _'That's it.'_ Ash thought, "Sracfty use **Scary Face**!" Having only a moment to get ready Sracfty pulled his face into a haunting image causing Jolteon to stumble and loose speed. "Alright good job. Now hit hard use **Drain Punch**!"

Energy surrounded the dark/fighting types hand and he scored a direct hit and regaining a little of his health, "Ok good now send her flying **Brick** **Break**." Swinging his glowing arm upward striking Jolteon hard sending her into the air. "Scrafty after her an use **Dragon Claw**."

Launching himself into the air Scrafty's hands glowed with dragon like energy, his eyes focused on the target. Surge's voice rang out, "Jolteon **Double Kick**." Flipping herself over mid air Jolteon brought her hind legs straight into Scrafty's midsection sending him hard into the ground. Landing ready for battle Jolteon smirked seeing the opponent struggling to stand.

"Come on Scrafty you can do it!" Ash called to his pokemon. Ash's voice boosted Scrafty and he pushed himself upright and flexed is arms ready to finish the fight. "Alright I knew you could do it. Scrafty let's finish it **Focus Punch**!"

Drawing in his mental focus the hoodlum pokemon sprang across the battlefield with his fist glowing. His eyes burned with passion and his heart beat with love for his trainer.

Surge smirked, "Ok Jolteon they want to end it let's do it, **Wild Charge**!" Sprinting wildly at Scrafty, coated in an electrical field bearing her teeth wanting to win for her friend. The two attacks met in the middle and the power exploded sending both pokemon flying. Ash and Lt. Surge both looked on with concern as their pokemon hit the ground. Both pokemon lay still for a moment before they slowly began pushing themselves to their feet.

"Sracfty are you ok?"

"Jolteon can you keep going girl?"

Both pokemon finally struggled to their feet and glared intently at each other, before sharing a nod and collapsing to the ground. "Both pokemon are unable to battle." The referee called from the side of the arena.

"Scrafty return. You did an amazing job get a good rest." Ash said after returning his pokemon.

"Jolteon take a good rest and I couldn't have asked for a better battle. Thank you." Lt. Surge looked at Ash and smiled. "Ash that was great but this isn't over yet, my next pokemon is just as strong as my last. Ampharos let's do this!"

Ampharos emerged on the field with a bright flash of electricity and you could see that it was in peak shape. Ash smiled looking at this powerful pokemon, "Ok Tauros I choose you!"

The wild bull pokemon stomped his hooves on the ground and gave a loud bellow while whipping his tails in anticipation.

"Ampharos start things off with a **Mega Punch.** " Sprinting across the ground with its fist drawn back, Ampharos lunged at Tautos hitting the pokemon straight on. May was shocked that Ash didn't call to dodge or attack, he just stood there but then she seen him smile.

"Tauros send it back **Horn Attack**." Tauros' horns shone bright as it tossed its head back flinging Ampharos rolling backwards across the ground. "Now **Zen Headbutt**." A pale blue light surrounded the bull's head as it charged at the light pokemon.

"Ampharos get up and dodge it!" Surge said, but it was no use Ampharos had flinched because of the on coming attack. The psychic attack hit Ampharos and once more sent it rolling, though this time it was able to get its feet under it and remain standing. "Ok it offense time. Ampharos use **Thunderbolt**."

"Ampharosssss!" The light pokemon cried out as it sent a powerful bolt of electricity at the normal type. Tauros acting out of instinct dove to the side evading the attack but was unprepared for the follow up **Thunderbolt**. The electric attack hit Tauros square in the face and brought it to its knees.

"Tauros are you ok?" Ash asked worried about his longtime pokemon. The wild bull pokemon shook its head and stood up and bellowed loudly once again. Ash pumped his fist, "Alright it's our turn now, Tauros use **Bulldoze**!"

Raring up on its hind legs before stomping the ground causing debris to bounce into the air. Tauros charge forward in a golden enenergy and began to collect debris and bits of rock with it. The super effective attack caught Ampharos full force and began to pummel him around before burying him in a pile. Adding a **Stomp** attack for extra measure Tauros charged back to Ash's side of the battlefield ready to attack if needed. Ash could see Tauros was getting winded and that Ampharos was a force to be reckoned with was preparing a counter attack in his mind.

The pile up rubble shuddered and Ampharos erupted from it showing definite signs of battle but still ready to fight. "Good job old friend now hit em' with everything you've got **Thunder**!!"

"Tauros don't give up, you can win this. Use **Hyperbeam**!" The two attacks met in the center of the field each trying to push past the other. Surge looked confident that he would win this bit that look soon faded as the **Hyperbeam** cut through the center of Ampharos' **Thunder.** Ampharos was knocked to the ground and this time it didn't get up.

"Return Ampharos. You did great today thank you." Surge said to his fainted pokemon. Looking across to Ash who just returned his Tauros, "Well Ash you've done well but now it's time to face the best. You might have the advantage right now but we won't do down without a fight. Raichu it's battle time!"

Ash knew Raichu was going to be Surge's last pokemon and he was ready for it. Looking down to his starter, "Ready to do this bud?"

"Pi pi chu pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Haha, alright then. Pikachu I choose you!" Pikachu ran to the field dropped to all fours with his cheeks crackling with electricity. Raichu eyed his opponent ready for this rematch readied himself into a battle position.

"Raichu show that pip squeak some power, **Thunder**!" Raichu let loose a massive **Thunder** attack at Pikachu.

Though neither Pikachu or as reacted, the attacked neared the electric mouse and Ash finally spoke, "Pikachu ground."

The attack hit hard and Surge smirked knowing even an electric type would take damage from a hit like that. When the light faded a surprising sight was seen, Pikachu stood there unmoved and seemingly damage free. A little frustrated Surge yelled out, "Raichu again **Thunder** and don't hold back!!"

This attack was even bigger than the last, but once more all Ash said was, "Ground." Raichu ended his attack puffing slightly for the amount of energy used. He felt confident just like his trainer that this attack worked, but once again Pikachu was there looking unharmed and smiling.

"Its our turn Pikachu. Use **Quick Attack**!" Ash said. In an instant Raichu was sent flying back after being hit by Pikachu whom it seem just teleported across the ground. Ash smiled, "Don't give them a chance. **Electro Ball**!"

Flipping in the air Pikachu sent a ball of electricity speeding towards Raichu who was just getting back to his feet. The attack scored a direct hit once the again the evolved electric type was sent to the ground.

"Raichu you can do it, don't let this little baby beat you up. Show them your power **Rollout**!" The mouse pokemon folded itself into a tight ball and with suprising speed smacked into Pikachu with the effective attack. Raichu was able to turn on a dime and strike Pikachu before he landed causing further damage.

Knowing that if this kept up Pikachu would be out of the battle. "Pikachu bat him away, use **Iron Tail**!" With a metallic look Pikachu swung his tail just as Raichu came back around. Like a baseball being hit the rolling electric type flew through the air into the wall. "Alright good job buddy, now use **Volt Tackle**!"

"Pikapikapika...pi-ka!!!" Pikachu cried out as he charged at Raichu.

"Raichu counter it. Use **Thunder Punch**!" Raichu ignored the damage he'd taken and focused on sending electricity to his fist. Pikachu leapt into the air ready to strike just as Raichu swung his fist. The electric attacks collided and sent both users tumbling backwards. Pikachu was the first back to his feet after shaking his head to clear his eyes. Raichu on the other hand gingerly pushed himself up showing definite signs of battle.

Surge called an attack before Ash could open his mouth after seeing Raichu standing again. "Come on Raichu you can finish this. One more time **Thunder**!!" Raichu prepared himself to attack but then flinched from all the damage he had taken.

Ash saw this and made his move, "Pikachu quick let's end this battle **Thunderbolt**!"

"PIIIKA-CHUUUU!" Pikachu cried out unleashing a powerful bolt of electricity. The attack was right on target and after a few moments Pikachu cut the power. Raichu stood for a moment before swaying slightly then falling to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Lt. Surge is out of usable pokemon, that means the challenger Ash Ketchum is the winner." The referee said bringing the battle to a close.

Ash cheered as he ran towards Pikachu, picking up his faithful starter, "I knew you'd do it Pi. Good job." Pikachu squeak happily as he hugged Ash back.

Surge sadly returned his fainted pokemon. "Raichu you did everything you could and I am very proud of you. Rest well and we'll win the next one." Walking over to Ash he smiled. "I told you to bring your best and you did. I'm disappointed my team and I lost but we lost to an amazing opponent. So with that being said I present you with the Thunder Badge." Surge handed Ash the badge. "Although I still think you should evolve your baby Pikachu." He added with a chuckle.

Pikachu scowled and hit Surge with a small current of electricity. Laughing Surge just ruffled Pikachu's head, "It'll take more than that to hurt me, I'm practically an electric type at this point."

Ash laughed at the exchange, before going his pose, "Alright we got the Thunder Badge!"

May giggled as she walked to her boyfriend, she loved that even as much as he grown Ash was still the same Ash. Wrapping her arms around him May congratulated him, "Ash that was an amazing battle. I was so amazed at your techniques I've never seen anything like it."

"She's right Ash. Your pokemon are amazing and your battle smarts are something that I've never seen. Keep it up and make sure you train hard and you'll win for sure this time." The electric gym leader added. Seeing an odd look on Ash's face he explained more, "I'd like to think that I helped shake you and make you realize your potential."

Ash understood what he meant now and was thankful, "Well this time we won't lose no matter what. Thank you for making me see what I had done." Fire burned in his eyes, he knew as long as his friends supported him and with May by his side nothing was impossible.

May and Ash bid farewell to Lt. Surge and headed back to the Pokemon Center to have Ash's pokemon healed and change out their teams. Once the door closed behind them Surge put his pokemon into the healer machine and went straight to his office. Closing the door tightly he went to his desk and picked up his phone. He found the number he needed, after dialing the numbers he waited for an answer.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with Lt. Surge?" Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"I wanted you to know that I just wrapped up my battle with Ash Ketchum."

The man became focused and sat upright listening intently, "How did it go?"

"Let's say if he continues training in whatever way he did before I battled him you could be in some trouble. It has only been two days since I spoke to him and he almost shut me out. I knocked a few out but I get the feeling one was newer than the rest." Surge explained.

"Hmmm that's very interesting. We'll see how he is once I face him. Thank you for your help with this." The man replied. "Oh and remember no one is to know we've talked and who I am. You know what I'm capable of."

Surge didn't need telling twice. Even with all his experience and strength the man made him shiver slightly. "You have nothing to worry about your secret is safe with me."

With that the conversation ended and the man on the other end sat quietly in a darkened office. "That's very interesting. Hopefully the boy can live up to the expectations."

* * *

 **Once again sorry for the long chapter. I had some issues with this one and couldn't figure out where to cut it so I left it as one big one. As always thanks for reading. Any comments, concerns or suggestions just let me know. Until next time.**


End file.
